


Forgive my sins

by Louie_Girl1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot more other taggs, Adorable Louis, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Confident Harry, Eventually sassy Louis, F/F, F/M, Innocent Louis, Jealousy, Louis' & Harry's children, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Needy Louis, Omega Louis, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Possessive Harry, Possessive Louis, Romance, Self-Conscious Louis, Slow Build, Smut, Well mannered children, Well mannered harry, overprotective Harry, quiet louis, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 60,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louie_Girl1/pseuds/Louie_Girl1
Summary: Louis is the most adorable, the most admirable, the most innocent 19 year old you could ever find these days.He also is an omega!He also is struggling!Harry is not innocent!He is a well-mannered 24 year old gentleman.He knows how to lead, how to cook and how to treat an omega.He is that one person you wish you could (at least) befriend, but you know for sure that will never happen.He is also Anra's pack alpha!





	1. Anra

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: "Start again" by One Republic  
> Hello there :)  
> So, this is my first fic ever.  
> I really enjoy ABO that's why this fic is ABO dynamics.  
> I hope you enjoy it too.  
> Please let me know in comments what you think about it so far.
> 
> Hugs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. A huge part of the story is imaginary.  
> Do not take the deaths, dates or holidays as facts.  
> P.s: Art/photo/gif's credits to the owners.  
> Enjoy it.  
> Xx

_Come on Louis! Run! Run! Run for your life!_

His muscles were giving up!  
Louis kept running, but it was becoming difficult. He was shaking from all the cold and he was hungry and he just wanted to go home, have a shower, a cuppa and sleep.

There were still two blocks left until he was home though.

_Run Louis! We are nearly home!_

His inner omega was not helping at all. He was just being annoying at the moment.  
So Louis kept running and he felt his heart warm when he saw his apartment from across the street.

“Thank God.” Louis whispered after he unlocked the front door and was embraced by the warmness of his apartment. It was a nice feeling. 

"Finally." Louis talked to himself all the time. Maybe, the perks of living alone and having just one friend

“Another lucky day!” he mumbled while relocking the front door.

The thing was that there was no one running after him when he was getting back home.   
He and his inner omega were just scared of anyone who was not his best friend, Liam, or his family.  
You can’t blame them though!   
Everyone was still terrified of the events that happened the month before. In different commercials you could hear ladies giving advice on how to act if you ever found yourself in any kind of danger. 

 Louis, himself couldn't sleep for a week after he saw the faces of those three omegas. He still thinks that the news should have not showed the pictures  of the victims without blurring it. There was blood covering their faces and the whole picture was mostly red in color. The omegas were found dead. Violated and thrown in a dark alley, in the city center.

The thing is that Anra is a safe place to live.  There are never happening things such alphas violating omegas or not treating them right.   
Louis has never felt threatened by anyone since he moved there. He was living the life of a normal 19 year old who goes to university  and comes back home without as much as a nasty word thrown his way.

Omegas there are well-treated  and loved. 

Alphas respected and well-mannered.

Anra also had a nice pack alpha to lead the Weres there.

Harry Styles!

After everyone heard what had happened, he held a conference in front of the cameras for the whole pack to hear.  
Anra is the largest pack that exists. It has been that for centuries. The pack took the name of the country since, well, the whole country is a pack.  
So gathering the whole country just to say something is not that easy. And the only way is by doing it in front of the cameras. Just like how it happened.

The alpha explained how important it is for everyone to stay calm and act like they always do in their daily life. Saying that the omegas do not have to be afraid because all the alphas of the pack, including himself, are taking turns to sleep and eat so they can stay more on the streets to be sure that their omegas are safe, like they should be.

Louis was amazed by the alpha.

There was something nice in being assured by someone as powerful as Harry styles that nothing bad was going to happen to him or any other omega.

_You know you can't trust anyone on that right? There are a lot of bad weres and..._

Louissighed at his inner omega. 

"Yes I know that. But we can't do anything other than believe what the alpha said. You heard him. Omegas will be safe like they should be"

While lost in his world, overthinking everything, Louis removed his clothes and took a hot shower. His body was exhausted so he couldn't stay wake long enough for the water to boil to prepare his tea.  
He wore the confiest pyjamas and fell asleep !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> 


	2. Powdered spices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there loves, here is another chapter.  
> Who is excited to "meet" this HARRY STYLES character?  
> I hope you will enjoy it. Let me know what you think. Hugs xx

 

Louis couldn't sleep.

He kept tossing and turning until he gave up and went to the kitchen to prepare that cuppa he didn't prepare before he fell asleep.

It was 6:45 at the morning and since it was Saturday he didn't have to go to university. So all in all he had a lot of time to kill.

Slowly, he put the little tea bag in the mug and after the water was boiled, he poured it in and watched the water turn a nice brown colour.  
He went to sit in the living room, since there he had a big, soft cushion in front of the window. While waiting for the tea to cool, he could enjoy the sunrise. It wasn't often he got to do it.

From the window he had a clear view of the street. He got lost watching a few cars passing and to his surprise there were a lot of people walking around, even at this hour.  
People running, people drinking their coffees, some were rushing around and others barely pushing themselves forward.

Then, there was an old couple holding hands. They had some pastries in a small bag and he assumed that maybe they were at that small pastry shop at the end of the street. The woman was talking and talking while the man was nodding and smiling. She had a walking stick in her left hand and it was obvious that the man was walking slowly just because of that.

Watching carefully he wandered if he will ever be loved like this. He doubted it. In his 19 years of life, no one has shown a bit of interest in him. When he was younger and presented as an omega, his mother used to tell him that he should feel proud of who he was, because there was nothing more beautiful than being able to give birth and be loved and needed by your family.

She was sure that he would find the love of his life sooner or later.

The thing with the werewolves was that they could smell their soulmates. It's something that happens only with your other half and you can't misread it. They say it is a strong smell that hits you and in that instant, your mind has no doubt who the person is.

Sometimes, Louis was worried that he will smell the wrong person and he will call it a fact.

“Anyways, don't worry, even if you find your soulmate, he will be terrified by you. With those fat thighs and chubby tummy, they will be afraid you will eat them" Louis sighed to himself.

He felt so self-conscious about his body. He thought he was fat and not-ugly but not-pretty, no matter how many times his mother or Liam told him otherwise because: _Liam has a nice body and a nice face and he is my bestie, of course he has to comfort me._

_Liam is pretty because he likes to take care of himself. He runs every morning and goes to gym. You always decline his invitations. Don't start moping around now._

“You shush over there. I wasn't talking to you. Running won’t change anything"

 _Sure it will_.

“No it won’t.”

_Try it!_

“Oh, I will... I will.” Louis whispered to himself while running to his bedroom to find his phone.

Liam was a morning person, so he was not worried to wake him up. He unlocked his phone and touched the contact application. He called Liam when he found the name and waited until an energetic voice answered.

“Lulu good morning! Why are you up so early?”

“Hey morning! I couldn't sleep and since it's too early I thought we could do something to kill the time.”

“Hmm.. sure.. but I am actually just going out for a run. Wanna join?”

“Ok, yes. I mean, I can try"

Liam started laughing at the other side of the phone. He knew pretty well how much louis hated running or going to the gym.

“Ok then, get ready. I will be there in 10.”

Louis hung up and went to wear something proper for running.

Outside the sun was rising and it was not cold, so a pair of [black joggers and a grey Adidas hoodie](https://weheartit.com/entry/314251781) would do great. He also put a black headband to hold his locks out of the face and grabbed his white trainers.

Almost ready, he checked his phone and wallet and unlocked the door. Just as he was opening the front door, somebody run into him and he nearly fell, but a hand grabbed his arm and held him steady. Instantly, Louis’ mind was filled with images and voices and his heart threatened to explode. He hadn't noticed he was screaming and trying to run away, until the person was cupping his cheeks and forcing his head to look at him.

“Louis.. Louis, hey shhh.. It's me mate. Why are you being like this?”

In front of him was staying a very confused Liam. He was holding and rocking Louis in his arms.

“Oh my God.. Liam, it's you. Oh Liam, I am so sorry. I just though.. maybe.. nevermind.”

“Hey it's alright, love. Tell me!”  
At this point Louis was holding Liam's hand too tight while putting his head on Liam's chest.

“Well.. I know it's stupid, but I have been so scared lately.”

“But why? Did something happen?” Liam was watching him with a face full of concern.

“No, nothing happened. I just keep thinking about those three omegas and.. what if they come back for more? What if they never left?”

“Louis, baby, you don't have to be scared because of this, little love. You heard the Alpha. You told me yourself that you felt better after you heard him talk about this situation.”

“Yes. I swear, I did feel better, but I don't know why my mind keeps thinking about it. Or about David. And George. Maybe because I am damaged and I get triggered easily.” He whispered bowing his head. He was embarrassed and his heart was still pounding hard in his chest.

“Louis look at me" He waited until Louis rose his head. “That's enough! Enough with that bullshit. We have talked about that. About you calling yourself damaged and feeling this way. I can't stand it Louis. YOU.ARE.NOT.DAMAGED. You are the most beautiful soul around. The most pretty boy there is. I am gonna be so jealous when you find your soulmate.”

Liam was holding both of Louis' hands in his and was looking him in his eyes while talking. Louis knew how sad Liam became whenever he said these things. But in his mind they were true. Everything was true.

“Louis listen! Starting from today, I want you to come and stay with me in my apartment.”

“What? Why? I don't need a babysitter Liam. I am okay on my own.” Louis whispered and carefully withdrew his hands from Liam's.

“Louis" Liam reached and took Louis’ hands in his again. “I know you don't need a babysitter love. And to be honest I don't think I am a good one.." Louis smiled up at his best friend. “I just want to have you near me. I know you get scared easily and I know you can't sleep good at night when bad things happen around. I just want to be able to hug you when you need me the most.”

Liam kissed his hair and Louis looked up at him through his heavy lashes.

“What about my apartment then?”  
Liam smiled big and hugged Louis close to him.

"We will find something.”

* * *

 

Running with Liam was fun!

He was an Alpha and the capability of running, or just moving in general, was not comparable to Louis’, but he was a soft marshmallow of an Alpha, always taking care of Louis, always putting him first, holding his hand and pushing him forward.

They ran for twenty minutes, give or take, until Louis decided it was enough for the first day.

“Louis… come on, sweets. Your body needs some activity.”

“Nope!” Louis shook his head and crossed his arms.

“Pleaseee... I have to run another half an hour, at leasttt..” Liam whined. He was trying to push a grumpy Louis along the curvy path in the middle of the park. He could just carry him and that would be it, but this is Liam we are talking about.

“No Liam! I said I am not moving from here. My body is screaming.”

To be honest, his thoughts were all over the place.  
While they were running, he was making sure no one appeared from the bushes. Of course he noticed a few alphas standing in different parts of the park and scanning their zone with careful eyes, but you can never be sure what happens next!

Anra was a beautiful place. There were flowers, trees and small sized bushes all around the park. Louis witnessed as the city was slowly waking up.  
There were more and more people passing by them at the park. Betas running with their dogs in tow or omegas taking the opportunity of being Saturday and enjoying the early morning with a cup of coffee.

Further across the path, there was a small playground and even though it was a bit too early, two little kids with their family were enjoying the fresh air while running around and laughing at each other.

Louis felt a warm hand touching his hair and so his thoughts were interrupted by a smiling Liam.

“Okay then Mr. Lazy. Let's go have some coffee at that small coffee shop down the path. Can you walk twenty steps more or do I have to call an ambulance?”

“Cheeky! Do not call an ambulance though. I can make a good use of your big strong arms If I ever need them.”

Liam started laughing at that and hugged Louis close.

“Oh, little dove, I wish you wouldn't feel the way you do. I wish I had the power to enter your head and change the way you think about yourself. But don't you worry Louis. I intend on doing it from now on. And since you will be spending more time with me, everything will be easier in my part.”

“Liam, why can't you be my soulmate, huh? You are so damn sweet.”

Liam was smiling down at him and holding Louis' hand tight in his.

“Maybe, because we are supposed to be best friends? Or not, more than that. You are my little brother Louis. I will take care of you forever. With or without your soulmate by your side.”

Then they walked down the path in the middle of the woods for ten more minutes. Louis didn't complain about walking too fast or too far. He was in a deep conversation with Liam asking him about his turn in staying awake all night and being responsible for his territory like every other Alpha in Anra is doing.

He was concerned about him and he wanted to say just that when a wave of dizziness hit him. His knees were shaking and he couldn't breath properly.

Liam was confused as to why Louis stopped so abruptly.

“Louis? Are you okay? You look a bit pale.”

Louis couldn't reply. He was trying to breathe but each time, it felt like instead of air he was breathing powdered spices.

“Liam can we sit somewhere, please? I don't know.. I feel funny.”

“ Wait, hold on my arm. We are nearly at the coffee shop. We just have to cross the road.”

Louis was so happy that he would have to sit. His body was shaking and his mind was a bit foggy. And Liam panicking was not helping at all.

They just crossed the road and like that they were in the front of the coffee shop. Through his messed up mind, Louis could notice that it was in fact a pretty nice place, kind of vintage and small. In the font, there was a big window that let you see inside the shop. Louis couldn't spot the name, but the place was a really nice one. Some part of his mind was hopping they had chocolate muffins in there.

Liam opened the door and helped Louis get inside first.

The first step in and he was frozen in place.

The smell of those powdered spices hit him again, harder this time. He felt like running and sleeping and he didn't know what to do. He was breathing harder and faster and his head was buzzing with a continuous humming sound.

“Louis... Do you hear me, love? .. Lou please reply. . . Louis. . . Can yo. . .up?. . .”

Louis though Liam was talking to him things that he couldn't understand at the moment.

What is happening to us?

That he could hear crystal clear, it was his inner Omega speaking. But Louis couldn't reply. His eyelids were dropping and he was slowly falling asleep.

***

“Omega?”

What is that voice?

“Omega, wake up! You are safe.”

Louis open your eyes. Come on, don't lose the chance of listening to that angelic voice again.

Louis was so lost. He thought it was one of those dreams when you know you are dreaming and try to control it.

“Omega, I know you can hear me. Pull yourself out of there, come on.”

His inner Omega was right, that voice was so sweet. He tried to pull himself together and slowly opened his eyes.

The first things he felt were strong thighs under his head and a soft hand playing with his hair. Louis hummed contentedly at that and tried to focus on the person. Slowly, dragging his eyes upwards, he noticed a lot of things at the same time. Tattoos all over the arm that was petting his hair, broad shoulders, white shirt and green eyes.

Moving his head a bit back, he was shocked when he saw who it was. Harry Styles. The Alpha. The Anra's Alpha.

“Omega are you alright?”

His voice was slow and deep and everything Louis didn't know he needed to hear that moment.

Terrified of the idea of not making a good first impression and being impolite he quickly moved his head from the Alphas lap and tried to get up but the spices were still under his nose and that caused his head to spin around.

“Hey, careful there omega. Do not get up. You still need some time to relax.”

“Alpha.” Louis whispered putting his head back in the Alpha's lap. He felt a bit uncomfortable now that he knew who was the Alpha that was holding him. He also noticed that they were not at the coffee shop anymore. All he could see, without moving his head too much, was a big window right next to him and books.

Liam came to the room with a glass of water in his hand and the second he saw that Louis was awake, he reached to touch his cheek.

“Louis, thank God you are awake. You scared me, little Dove.”

But before he could touch Louis, The Alpha stretched his arm and stopped him. Louis was confused. Liam bowed his head.

“Liam, I am sorry , but my senses are very sensitive at this moment. I really would appreciate it if you kept the distance until I get back to my normal self.”

“No, I apologise. I understand.”  
Louis was double-confused.

“What is happening? Alpha? Liam?” Louis whispered. “Liam look at me?”

“Omega, we will talk about everything. Liam will be outside while we talk in here.” The Alphas' voice was demanding, but soft. Louis was afraid, but still he bowed his head and nodded.

“Yes Alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> 


	3. Who are you Louis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Loves, This is a short chapter (work got in my way), but hopefully I will update again tonight.  
> Hugs. :)

 

“Can … Can I get up, please?”

Louis whispered and shifted his head so he was watching through the window. He still hadn’t seen the Alpha’s eyes once.

“I see you are not comfortable there Omega. Here, let me help you.” The Alpha helped him move in the small couch. Their knees were touching and they were so close to each other, Louis was afraid to move his head . . . or hand!

However, he now could have a look around the room. And God, was it a beautiful one. Apparently the “couch” they were on, was a reading nook.  Behind their backs, it was that big window that faced something that he couldn’t turn to see with The Alpha being that close. There were lots of books on both sides of the window and in front of them was someone’s bedroom. The most beautiful [bedroom](https://weheartit.com/entry/235681715) Louis had laid his eyes on. It was a wooden roof bedroom with a floor-to-ceiling window and a super king size bed facing it.

“So, you like my bedroom then?” The Alpha was looking down at him with a soft look in his eyes.

“Your. . . your bedroom, Alpha?” 

_What are we doing in his bedroom?_

“How did… why am I here?” Louis was so confused. The last time he checked he was with Liam at that coffee shop.

“Do not panic. Let’s talk.” He situated himself so he was facing Louis. His knee was touching Louis’ outer thigh. “So first of all, my name is Harry Styles. I am 24 and I am Anra’s pack Alpha.” He introduced himself as if Louis didn't know who he was. “Tell me your name and age, omega!”

“My name is Louis... Louis Tomlinson. I am nineteen, alpha.”

“Good. Now, do you know why your body reacted like it did earlier?”

“Hmm... No. I mean, maybe I am catching a cold or something.” Louis mumbled. Then he thought about giving a more specific answer.

“I just felt weird. There was this kind of smell in the air and my head was a bit foggy.”

“I know. I felt the same.”

Louis rose his head and looked at the Alpha. There was a small line in between his eyebrows and Louis’ hand was itching to smooth it out with his fingers.

“Why thought?

“Well, little omega, it was an indication that I found my soulmate and you found yours. We are each other's  soulmates.”

Louis was quick to get up of the cushion after hearing that. He was confused and angry and shocked, all at the same time.

“What? No, Alpha, no that can't be true...” He was panicking now. “Maybe there were other persons in there and we found our soulmates at the same time. Was it a coincidence?”

“Omega, relax. What is wrong huh? Why don't you want me to be your soulmate?” The Alpha was looking up at him with an unreadable expression in his face.

“No it's not that. But. . . You can't be my soulmate.” Louis’ hands were shaking.

“Why, omega? Tell me why?”

Louis didn't want to make the Alpha angry. Maybe telling him the reason now would be the best option. The sooner they stopped whatever was about to start, the better.

“You are the pack's Alpha. Everyone respects and loves you. I am afraid, that won't happen anymore, after they know who your soulmate is.”

“And who are you Louis?” It was the first time the Alpha had said his name and it sounded so soft. Louis wanted to know if the Alpha smiled when pronouncing it, but his expression was still giving nothing away. He was all calm and concentrated.  
Deep inside his chest, Louis was hoping for the Alpha to smile at him.

“Look Louis, after you fell asleep, you have been out for nearly four hours. I was all the time with you since my Alpha was demanding closure, but my friend, which is part of the Anrian Secret Intelligence Service, had all the time he needed for a background check.”

“Alpha, what do you mean? Why would you ask them that?”

“Omega, in other circumstances I wouldn't have done that unless you were danger to Anra, but one of the rules of each pack's constitution is for the pack Alpha to run a full background check on their soulmate. The one Zayn did was a general one. ASIS archives every research for more than ten years and I didn’t want my soulmate to feel under pressure, so I did not ask for details.”

Louis was terrified.

_What did the Alpha learn about us?_

“What did you learn about me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> 


	4. My King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Liam sings to Louis is "You have got a friend" by James Taylor

 

Louis was panicking!

_This is bad._

He remembered all the bad things in his list and his soulmate finding out about him, was not the worst.

_But this is bad._

He remembered that one time when his best friend at age of seven moved to another city and he was panicking and crying everyday for a week straight.

He remembered when his younger sister fell from that tree when they were playing at their garden. He couldn’t stop sobbing.

He also remembered the day he had to leave his country. The moment he had felt his heart breaking in his chest when his family was begging him not to go.

And then, the worst memory.

Screams.

David. George.

Flames.

_Louis stop it. Stop thinking that. LOUIS. . ._

A part of his mind was desperate to get him back to the present. It was trying to pull him from that dark place he had entered. The other part was doing the opposite.

“Omega, please open your eyes. I know you can hear me. Try to follow my voice.”

Louis could hear his soulmate’s voice and he did want to go back to finish their conversation. Tell him to do something, whatever Alphas do, and reject him as his soulmate. It would be painful, (often the rejection even kills the omega) but better that then be humiliated by the whole pack for a lifetime.

“Niall call Liam. Bring him here.” The Alpha's voice was rushed and concerned.

“Louis I know we don't know each other, but it is killing my Alpha to bring someone else in here to calm you down. Even worse, to see you like this.” The Alpha whispered.

With that “good part" of his brain, Louis did understand what the Alpha was talking about and wanted to open his eyes and get it over with.

But that “bad part" didn't want to move until he felt Liam's touch. The Alpha he knew and loved so much.

“Louis... What happened?” Louis could breathe freely now. It was Liam’s voice.

“ What did you do to him? What did you say?”

“Don't push it Liam. Don't make it any more difficult than it is.” It was a warning.

“Louis, little love.” Louis could feel Liam's hands cupping his cheeks.

“Liam. . .” Harry was not that calm anymore.

It seems like Liam ignored him because Louis could feel him rubbing his eyebrow with his thumb. The method Liam had discovered for calming Louis down.  
1-Holding him.  
2- Rubbing his eyebrow.  
3- Singing to him.

“ _When you're down and troubled_  
_And you need a helping hand_  
_And nothing, is going right_  
_Close your eyes and think of me._  
_And soon I will be there_  
_To brighten up even your darkest nights.._.”

Liam continued singing and it was all a familiar situation for them. Louis hummed and his mind started to calm down. No more thinking.

“ _You just call out my name, and you know wherever I am_  
_I'll come running, oh yeah baby, to see you again_  
_Winter, spring, summer, or fall_  
_All you got to do is call and I'll be there,_  
_You've got a friend”_

Louis opened his eyes slowly. He couldn't see much because of Liam's hand in his face, but he sensed the tension.  
He also couldn’t ignore how desperate his inner Omega was for his soulmate. How much he wanted the Alpha’s presence at that moment, it was a strong feeling. Even though he didn't want them to start a relationship, he couldn't change how his Omega reacted to the one that was supposed to be his other half.

When Louis turned his head, he saw The Alpha standing with his arms crossed and deep frown lines were visible in his forehead. He could smell him. He was furious.

_Oh, Louis what have you done?_

“Alpha please don't be mad. I am so sorry. I can't help them, the panic attacks.” Louis felt tears welling in his eyes. His head was a mess.  “I am really sorry.” He whispered so quietly you bet no one heard it. But he was  in the presence of two Alphas, of course they heard.

“Liam thank you for your help. I will learn to do it myself from now on.” The Alpha was moving toward them with his eyes fixed on Louis.

“In fact, I would like to take Louis home now. I know for a fact it is best if we give his mind some time to calm down.”

“Oh, I am going to give him all the time he needs, but not in your house. Omega, I would like to hold you in my arms. You can sleep if you want. Can I?”

Louis did not want to upset Liam, nor did he want to disappoint his Omega so he just acted instinctively.  
He took Liam’s hand in his and kissed it lightly, kind of giving him a message that was just for them to know. Then, he rose both his hands in the direction of The Alpha and gave him a shy smile. He was surprised when it was returned.

“Please, Alpha.” He whispered quietly.

Louis then relaxed as The Alpha carried him from the cushion he was laying and held him close to his chest.  
He heard Liam say something about not leaving without him and that he was waiting outside, but Louis was too focused on trying to match his breathing with his soulmate’s to be sure what he said.  
  
“Omega I am sorry for whatever happened to you in the past. I know it is too soon to trust me with your life story, but I hope you will in the future.” Harry slowly sat in the bed with the Omega still pressed tight in his chest.  
  
Louis buried his face deeper in the Alphas chest and did not reply.  
  
“I just want to know something and I want you to be sincere. Why don’t you want me as your soulmate?”

 _Be honest with him, he deserves that._  
  
“Because you will suffer for my mistakes.” Louis mumbled.  
  
“Who are you afraid of?”

“Your pack.”

“They will respect you.”

“They will hold my mistakes against us.”

“You are talking about Anrians. They would never do it.”

“Everybody does it eventually.”

“Not our pack.” They were whispering as if they were sharing a secret.  
  
“What did you learn from that background check?”

“You are not from Anria.” It was not a question, but a fact.

“I am not!”

“Someday I would like to know everything about you.”

“I am not sure I will stay that long.”

“What about your Omega? What does he want to do?”

“He wants to keep touching you.” Louis was embarrassed, but he promised his Omega to be honest, so all for the honesty!

The Alpha laughed. Louis rose his head and stared.  It was a beautiful view. The Alpha had thrown his head back and was laughing at something Louis said. Not at Louis.  
  
“Beautiful...” He whispered, not noticing he had voiced his thoughts.

“You are calling me beautiful? Then what should I call you, little Omega?”

Louis lowered his head. “The Beast.”

Louis felt it before he heard it. The Alpha was fuming. “Raise your head!” And he was using the Alpha voice. The one that made the Omegas submit and feel vulnerable.  The one that Louis hated so much

Louis was scared and his body was shaking, but he still rose his head locking his eyes with the Alpha’s.

“We did not have a proper introduction, that’s true, but I would like to remind you again and I would like for you to never forget that my name is Harry Styles. I am Anra’s pack Alpha. I see my pack as my family and if you have noticed, they see me as their King.” Louis nodded without saying anything. The Alpha had a harsh tone and a cold stare, but he still held Louis close to his body, never pushing away.  
  
“Whether you like it or not, you are my other half, which means that you are their king now as well. Louis understand it, you now are my king too. And I won’t tolerate such disrespect to my King.”

The Alpha’s words now were becoming softer.  
 He laid down and kissed Louis’ forehead.

“I also learned you were diagnosed with panic disorder.”

“True!”

“I will ask different therapists for ways to help you through it.”

“It will be difficult.”

“That doesn’t scare me.” The Alpha took a deep breath and shifted. “You are tired. Come on let’s take a nap.”

“I feel like all I have done around you until we first met, is sleep.”  
The Alpha smiled.  
“This time I will join.”

“Alpha..”

“Harry!”

“Harry?”

“Yes.”

“One of the ways to help a person through their panic attacks, is by cuddling them.”

“Come on then.”

Louis was not scared. It was weird for someone other than Liam to comfort him, but it was a feeling his Omega liked so, why not. For now!

Harry spooned Louis, holding him tight against his chest until he was finally asleep.

  
 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> 


	5. Beautiful Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Feelin' like maybe I'm unappreciated  
> Like my presence in your life has been alleviated  
> I feel like everything I've done before is different now  
> But I can see clearer than ever from a distance now."  
> (Start again - OneRepublic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, in the comments.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Xx

Harry's POV

 

Harry didn’t sleep. 

He cuddled with Louis until he was sure the Omega had dozed off and only then he shifted a bit back so he would be able to look at the pretty boy’s face.

 

Such a beautiful creature he was. Thin lips tightly pressed, cheekbones so sharp they could cut glass and the most beautiful eyes Harry had ever seen. They were the first thing Harry noticed when he saw the Omega at that coffee shop. It took just a moment for Louis to get in there and Harry just knew that he was the reason of that weird feeling that had been annoying him all morning.

Harry did not have any experience with such feelings, but he knew everything about the Weres' anatomy.

Also being an Alpha has its own perks. Their senses are sharp and precise, so the first thing he thought that day after he woke up with the smell of fresh herbs under his nose, was that the day he would meet his other half had arrived. 

In fact he was never excited whenever he thought about having a soulmate.  
In his head, heaving one means you have to share everything with them. You bed, your live, dedicate them time, give them attention and the most inevitable, you fall for them.  
Even if they are the most annoying person alive, it does not matter, because you have no say in choosing the one you want.

Eventually they make a new person out of you!

And that was what Harry feared the most.

It’s been nearly a decade since Harry was announced as Anra’s pack Alpha.  
Before him, it was his father who ruled that pack. Anra adored him, other packs respected him.

When he was diagnosed with liver cancer, he organized some kind of voting, so the Weres could feel free to choose the one they thought was the perfect Alpha for leading their pack. There were five candidates. Harry remembers every single second of that day. The pack seemed to have organized something on their own though, because a huge group showed up with “My Vote for Harry” wristbands.

When he noticed that he was terrified. He remembers himself silently wishing for his father not to accept their request, but it was the first and last request the pack had for their Alpha, so his father accepted.

After his father passed away, one month later, he was on his own.

He was mourning his loss, trying to support his sister and mother and getting used to the idea of being a pack Alpha. It was a huge thing and his mind was a mess.

 

A lot of things he didn’t know at the beginning, but being surrounded by good beings, eager to teach him, he had the opportunity to take his time while learning everything he was supposed to know.

His pack took him and made him the leader they needed. They made him their king.

And he didn’t want for a mate to come and mess that up.

Harry's thinking was interrupted by a small hand shifting and touching lightly at his chest. He gently took the hand and brought it to his face. He didn't have to sniff it to know that the aroma had changed. The whole room was filled with the Omega’s sweet scent. Not just that, but his senses were floating in it.

When Weres first meet their soulmate, there were different scents for each couple, but after they spend some time with each other, the aroma changes. 

Louis’ had become vanilla and chocolate like, Harry couldn’t say for sure, it was still new for him, but he loved it.

Thinking about him, Harry really needed to talk to Louis, but seeing as he was sleeping so peacefully, he thought that maybe it would be best if he asked another omega for some advice first.  
He could always ask Zayn what to do, but he was already getting possessive over the pretty omega, so no other alpha in his room for now.

He stretched his arm and grabbed is phone from the bedside table, sending a quick text to Niall, without moving around too much.

 

H to Niall: Niall, please, come over to my room?

Niall to H: Coming.

Harry tried his best, to organize his thoughts, but Niall didn’t give him much time to do that.  
He told Niall to come in after he heard the soft knock on the door.

“Oh, you two are so cute.” Niall cooed when he saw a relaxed Harry leaning up against the headboard and a small Louis laying half his body on his chest.

“Niall please take a seat, I really want to talk with someone”. Harry shifted a bit, but did not want to disturb the sleeping Omega.

“Of course Haz. Even thought I have a feeling what it is about.” Niall sat at the rocking chair near the reading nook.

“He doesn’t want me.” Harry felt something in his stomach when the words left his mouth.

“What? What do you mean, he doesn’t want you?”

“He said he does not want me as his soulmate. I could smell his discomfort. Niall, something bad has happened to him in the past and I think it is messing with his head.” Unconsciously, his fingers started playing with Louis’ hair. They were so soft! “When Zayn did that background check, he told me there was something that had happened before, but I did not want to know that. I want him to tell me.”

“Harry everyone has their own story. It is going to be real difficult, but you know that our system is unmistakable. If you two feel like you are each others soulmate, then figure it out, it’s meant to be.”

“I know that! Even though I never wanted a mate, after I met Louis I am feeling a lot of new things at once and all that happened six or seven hours from now, for fuck’s sake.” He looked down at the sleeping Omega, “I am not saying that I fell in love, it is way too soon for that, but I am already possessive and protective over him.”

“So?” Niall had an amused look on his face.

“Hey you.. Don’t look at me like that.” Harry smiled fondly at Niall, “All I am saying is that I am willing to try and make this relationship perfect for him and myself, as well. But damn it, I don’t know how to do it, when he does not want it.”

“Harry are you serious? You are the leader of the largest pack there is. For years I have seen you fix everything around here. You protect your beings and make sure that our land stays that way, ours. You avoided the biggest war three years ago, just by negotiating with that disgusting pack. Backpack was their name?”

Harry laughed at that, “BlackPack Niall. BlackPack!”

“Whatever, they are still disgusting. But really, you did all of these things, and you keep doing much more, but you are afraid of that little puppy there? Shame on you.”

“I am not afraid, I just don’t know how to do it.”

“Well, you remember how you guys found me, yes? Beaten and nearly dying in the woods….”

“Niall, we killed the man, you are healthy, so let’s not go there.” Harry hated that story. He never thought about it, because it made him go dig that motherfuckers grave and kill him again.

“Yes, but It was difficult for all of us. You and Zayn eventually found the way to fix me. Now, you do the same with Louis.”

As if on cue, Louis shifted and started sniffing, still unconscious. Harry looked down at his pretty face and saw as Louis’ eyebrows twitched into a frown. He sniffed once more, before he threw his body on top of Harry’s. He pressed his head into the crook of the Alpha’s neck while intertwining their limbs.

Harry was surprised. Yes, Louis was still sleeping, but that didn’t stop the warm feeling in his chest.

“Aww look at that, he in being possessive as well. I am sure he smelled another omega in the room and wanted to mark his property. Andd that’s my cue to leave.” Niall moved silently to the door, “By the way, there you have it. All the inspiration you need to make the relationship perfect.” Niall winked at Harry and got out of the room, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> 


	6. Are you jealous, Louis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're the only ones invited  
> Say there's no one else for you  
> 'Cause you know I get excited,  
> When you get jealous too"
> 
> (Nick Jonas-Jealous)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go :)

_**Harry's POV** _

 

Harry stayed perfectly still, not wanting to wake the pretty Omega up. But, truth be told, he also didn’t want to let his warmth go.  
  
He was no innocent though. He has never spent a single rut without an Omega helping him. A new one each time. But he always made sure to choose ‘uninterested ones’, this way no one’s heart was broken afterwards. There, of course, were some rules they had to follow.  
The Omegas were vulnerable and needy while in heat, but Alphas in rut were out of control. So, such rules like: no marking, no pregnancy talking, no begging to be given things that he didn’t normally want to give, were an understanding.

So, innocent or not, he was feeling some new things for the omega sleeping above him.  
  
Harry moved one of his hands to Louis’ back and gently started rubbing down. Louis loved it, because as soon as his fingers made contact with his back through the sweater he was wearing, a small moan left his lips.  
Oh, that moan did things to the Alpha’s body. He felt his blood rushing downwards and a squirmy Louis did not help at all.  
To make the matters worse, the Omega started nuzzling his face against Harry’s neck.  
“Stop doing this, you innocent Omega. I don’t want to scare you off. It’s way too soon for that. ” Harry whispered more to himself. He then felt a small tongue licking the side of his jaw and that was it.

“Omega, wake up, sweetheart.” He brought his hand to Louis’ neck and played with the baby hair there.  
Louis whimpered clearly annoyed at Harry for interrupting his grooming.

“Louis, come on. You need some food and after that, I want us to go for a walk together.”  
  
Louis eyes opened.  
Harry saw the beautiful sapphires staring down at him, sight still unfocused.  
A split second after that, embarrassment was written all over Louis’ features.  
  
“Oh, Lord, how did I….” He started shifting away from Harry’s body, standing up. “I am so sorry, Alpha. Oh, my God, this is so embarrassing.” He mumbled.

“Don’t apologize Omega. I enjoyed being squished.” Harry teased. He got out of the bed and took Louis’ hand in his leading him to the door. “Come on, let’s go grab some food from the kitchen and have a small picnic at the lakeside.” Louis was disoriented, but he was glad the Alpha was holding his hand, pulling him along.

“Liam?” He asked cutely.

“He is a bit busy right now I guess.” Harry replied without turning his head, but Louis thought he heard a small hint of amusement in his voice.

“Busy doing what, alpha?”

“Busy talking to his soulmates omega.” Harry teased.

“Liam does not have a soulmate, alpha” Louis chuckled.

“He has two now, omega.”

Harry was enjoying their chit-chat, until Louis stopped in his tracks. Harry turned his head to look at him. The omega was frowning.

“Two soulmates?? Where did he find them?”

Harry apparently misunderstood Louis curiosity for jealousy.

“Why two, Alpha? Aren’t two a bit too much?”

_Maybe he is in love with his best friend, they have been in each other’s presence since they were kids, Liam said earlier today. Maybe this is one of the reasons why he does not want us!_

_Nope, that won’t do._  
  
He tugged at Louis’ hand and connected their bodies from head to toe. One arm going around the Omega’s waist, holding him close, the other grabbed his chin lifting his head for their eyes to meet.

“Why Louis? Are you jealous?” Harry growled. Louis was standing still against him. Not moving, not breathing, just looking at the Alpha’s eyes and trying to process what was happening. “Answer me when I ask something.” Harry’s voice was not harsh but neither was it soft.

“Alpha I am not jealous that he has two soulmates. I don’t want two mates myself. I was just asking.” What kind of answer do you expect from such an innocent Omega?!

“Aren’t you jealous that your best friend found their soulmates and his attention won’t be just on you now?”

“I have always hated myself for making him put me first in every situation. I never wanted it, the attention. He is very protective and I am really happy that he now has a mate…two mates. . . How can someone have two mates, Alpha?” Apparently Louis was still confused. Harry laughed, like really laughed because who changes the topic this fast and sounds so sweet?

“We will talk about that while we eat. I will answer every question you have out there, but first of, never again want to hear something bad about yourself again. And second, you want need him anymore. Maybe as a friend, but everything else it is on me from now on.” Harry stroked Louis’ jaw while he said it.

“But, alpha…”

“We will talk outside, it’s a nice weather for picnic and a walk.” He kissed the Omega’s forehead shutting all his protests away, “Now, wanna help me?” Louis nodded his head, “Good, let’s go to the kitchen. You make sure we won’t forget our shoes before we go out.” The Omega giggled and followed the Alpha, still holding his hand.  
“Alpha, how do you know that they are soulmates?” Harry chuckled.

“I can smell it.”

“Why can’t I?”

“Your senses are still getting used to my scent. A bit overwhelmed to notice what is happening around.”

“Earlier you said that they are talking. Can you smell their conversation or what?” Harry laughed.

“No, you adorable little thing. I said I will answer your questions outside, didn’t I?”

“Yes, alpha.”

“Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> 


	7. Polyamorous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the delay, but work is killing me and it's taking all my time.  
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter, even tho it is a bit short.
> 
> PLEASE, make sure to leave comments. They make me soooo happy :)

_**Louis' POV** _

 

“ _Stop feeling this happy!_ ” Louis scolded at his Omega in his mind. 

He was sat with the Alpha on a soft blanket, all kind of foods served and a beautiful blue lake in front of them. 

At this point Louis should not be surprised that the lake was the Alpha’s property, but he still was amazed by all the things he owned. They also had a clear view of the house a few meters away from them. It was a two story wooden house with a big garden in front of it and the lake not so far away. Behind, Louis could see the woods. Maybe they were the view from the Alpha's bedroom window. All in all, the house was huge, the view was amazing and Louis was awed. 

“Louis, if you want, you can ask me your questions now.”  

Louis turned his head to look at The Alpha and his breath hitched. He was looking at Louis with a soft look in the eyes. The sun was making his emerald irises more prominent and what really made Louis smile big (unintentionally), were the beautiful dimples in each of the Alpha's cheeks. 

_I_ _wanna_ _stick my tongue in them_. 

“Yes me too.” He replied to his Omega, not even noticing that he said it out loud. 

“You too what?” Harry asked him, “And why are you blushing?” 

“It's nothing. Was just thinking.” The Omega said, lowering his head and blushing more. 

“Come on, Omega, tell me!”  

Harry was sitting with his legs crossed in front of Louis, occasionally eating some grapes or some small cubes of cheese, eyes never leaving the Omega’s face. 

“My Omega is embarrassing. He keeps imagining naughty things.”  

“And what was your Omega imagining now that got you all red?”  

Louis could sense the teasing tone in the Alpha's voice, but still he never liked being in the spotlight. 

“He was thinking about your dimples.” He whispered, “And how much he would like to ... uhh... to touch them.” Louis said half-lying. He could not tell the Alpha that he really would like to lick them, right? 

“Do it then.”  

“Uhh... no you don't have to ... don't satisfy him, please. He is pushy, always wanting more. Makes me want to do or say things that I normally wouldn't.” Louis explained. And just like that, the Alpha took his hand pulling it closer to his face. He put it at his left cheek and took the other hand putting it at the right one. 

“Here. You can touch them.” The Alpha was smiling and Louis’ pointer fingers found their way to the beautiful dimples. His skin was so soft, his scent was amazing and Louis was overwhelmed. “You seem to be really shy around me, but there is no reason to be. And, for future reference, today I found out that I really like to satisfy you and that 'naughty mined' Omega of yours.”  

“Thank you Alpha.” 

“You are welcome, love.”  

Louis was sitting in between Harry's legs and he couldn’t take his hands away of his face. If he was sober there would have been alarms ringing in his head to get as far away as he could, but, at that moment, he was drunk on the Alpha's scent, so his mind did not find any problems with the way they were sitting or all the touching they were doing. 

“Do you want to ask me your questions? I mean, you don't have too, but I would really like to hear your voice.” The Alpha was whispering now as if he was afraid that Louis would get scared and drop his hands. 

“Tell me about the thing that is happening with my best friend?” 

“Well, that 'Thing' is called "finding your soulmate" and it also happened to the two of us just today." Harry was still smiling big, "There are relationships around, Louis, that involve three persons. It's called Polyamory, which means loving several beings, in this case three beings.” 

"I have never seen or heard about it." Louis slowly dropped his hands, but still remained in the Alpha's space. Both sitting cross legged, knees touching each other's. 

"I thought so, since you were asking so many questions earlier. Paul, a close friend of mine, is in a Polyamorous relationship, so I know a few things how it happens." Harry was so happy that there was no distance in between them at that moment. "Zayn and Niall are my best friends, you will meet them soon enough. Zayn is an Alpha an I have known him all my life. Niall is an Omega. We found him in the woods some years ago and since then he is my best friend and Zayn's soulmate." 

Louis was focused in everything the Alpha was saying. 

"We have to ask them later, to be sure, but I just could smell their pheromones and tell that they all found each other earlier." 

"Are there gonna be more people in that relationship?" Harry started laughing at that. 

"Oh, Louis, so funny." The sentence made Louis giggle, happy that he was making the Alpha laugh. He took a small bite of the sandwich at the plate next to him and rose his head to look back at the Alpha. "I don't think there will be others in there, though."  

"Hmm, what about us?" 

"There definitely won't be others in our relationship, Omega!" Harry always grew angry at the idea of his soulmate with someone else. 

"No, I mean, what are we going to do? You said you don't want us to break this soulmate connection we have. But, how is it going to work? Alpha. . . Harry, I have baggage and I have done some mistakes. I never wanted to do them, but if the pack finds out, they will lose all the respect they have for you, just because of me. I don't want that!" 

"Louis, this is already solved. We will do that together. I know you don't know the pack as well as I do, but you soon will. They will not find out! And if they do, they won't hold anything against you. I will take care of everything. I will take care of you!"  

"Alpha, what if . . . " Their conversation was interrupted by the melody of his phone. He fished it out of his pocked and saw that is was Liam calling. Louis did not want to disrespect the Alpha in front of him, so just as he was ready to ask for permission to answer it, the ringing stopped and shortly after, there was a message from Liam. 

**_F_ ** **_rom Liam to Lulu:_ ** _Love, I just saw you sitting near the lake. I am com_ _ing_ _there. We will go home!_  

"Liam is coming here. I guess he wants us to go home now." The Alpha's jaw clenched.  

"I don't like that. He is not your Alpha." 

"I know, but I think we all went through a lot today." 

"I wanted for us to go for a walk, but you are right. You must be really tired." Harry rose his hand to touch Louis' cheek. "Give me your address and phone number. We will meet up tomorrow. I will come and pick you up." 

 "I will give you my address, from now on he will be staying with me." Liam spoke as he approached them.  

"Why? Why will Louis be staying with you?" 

"He is having panic attacks because of what happened with those omegas." 

"Omega, you did not tell me about that. I don't want you to be scared. We are after it, there are people doing their job and sooner or later there will be a solution for that too." 

"Okay, Alpha." 

"If you want you can stay with me." 

"Sorry Alpha but I really need to organise everything that is going on in my head. I will be fine with Liam, I promise." Harry did not like it at all but he nodded anyway. He reached for Louis' phone and after Louis unlocked it, The Alpha put his number in the Contact list. 

"I will send you a message so you can have my number too." 

**_F_** ** _rom Louis to Harry:_**  :)

They stood up and Harry took Louis' hand kissing it softly.

"Call me later?"

"Ok Alpha, I will."

"I will see you tomorrow." He took a deep breath and turned his head to Liam, "Liam, thank you for taking care of him. Please, keep doing it."

"Of course, Alpha."

"Ah and tomorrow, we are having lunch. There will be Zayn and Niall as well. The five of us have to know each other better now."

"It will be a pleasure. Goodbye Harry."

"Goodbye Liam."

Louis felt like he had to do something. He couldn't go away just like that. He slowly moved forward and wrapped his hands around the Alpha's waist.

"See you Alpha." His Omega sighed happily.

"See you tomorrow, little Omega." Harry kissed his forehead.

Louis moved back and took Liam's hand, together moving towards the house where Louis now could spot Liam's car.

"Liam you will have to tell me everything when we go home."

"You too Louis."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> 


	8. Pretty Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In different parts of this fic, I will be using links of different photos of the boys, so you can have a clear image in your minds.  
> Some of them are manips. The owner's tags WILL BE NOT REMOVED (none of the manips is mine).  
> However, if any of the creators does not feel comfortable with me sharing it, please let me know. I will take the link away.  
> Cheers :) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys will like it.  
> Please leave comments.  
> Love!

After Louis showered, brushed his teeth and wore his pajamas, he started preparing two cups of tea. While waiting for Liam to change and get ready for bed, his mind went back to Harry. 

"Wow, Harry Styles is my soulmate. Look how 'lucky' I am." He whispered to himself, stirring his Tea, not noticing Liam walking into the room. 

"Really lucky you are, yeah!" Louis turned his head to glare at a smirking Liam. 

"Shush you! I was talking to myself and you know what I meant." 

"Okay, yes I know." Liam kissed the Omega's head and took his mug in one hand, intertwining the other with Louis' and helped him up from that chair he was sitting, "Let's go sit in the terrace and tell each other everything that has happened today, okay?" Louis nodded his head. "You go wait me up there. I’ll go grab a blanket and will be with you in a minute." 

Luis took the stairs two at a time. He was so excited to hear about Liam’s soulmates. It was really strange now that he really thought about it but, he had lots of questions and he couldn’t wait to ask them.   
 

Liam’s terrace was really beautiful and Louis’ favorite place to meditate.   
He never had one, or even a balcony for that matter. His apartment was small and lifeless.   
Louis never complained though, he was so lucky to have it.    
When he moved to Anra he was all alone, no family, no friends, no one. He was sure that if he did call Liam, as soon as he ran away from his hometown, the Alpha would follow him wherever, just as he did when he found out later on. He knew that Liam would even sleep under a bridge with him if it was needed, but never leave him on his own, alone. 

Louis, was so lucky that he found Mrs. Theresa, an old lady, who found Louis sleeping at her doorstep an early morning. It was 2nd of December and it was freezing outside. 

“Louisssss... do you want to get out of your mind?” Liam was sitting near Louis, at that beautiful couch he had at the corner of his terrace, with a red blanket in his hand. He moved a bit back and covered their backs and shoulders with the said blanket. 

“You just got me out of there. Rude.” 

“No, it is not.” 

“Yes, it is!” 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“About Theresa and her heart of gold.” 

“Oh, I really miss the lady. Have you talked with her lately?” 

Louis relaxed, slowly sipping his tea, “I tried to reach her some days ago, but no response. She may be taking care of her grandchildren.” 

“Maybe.” Liam turned to face Louis. “So, tell me.” 

“No, you know what happened with me. You tell me.” 

“I don’t know the whole story. I promise I will start right after you.” 

“Ok. So I found out that the Alpha was my soulmate. I freaked out, was not happy either, but he kind of kept me under control?” Liam rose both eyebrows. “Like, he kept telling me how much Anra’s people are going to love me and how they won’t hold anything against me.” 

“It is true.” Liam approved. 

“You can’t know that.” 

“Sure can. I know how people are here, they love and support. They love their Alpha and they would never disrespect you, let alone him.” 

“Liam...” 

“Louis, stop it! You have done nothing wrong.” Liam’s hand instinctively went to touch Louis’ ribs. Louis closed his eyes and pushed his hand away. 

“Not my ugliest part.” 

Liam grouled, “It is not ugly. It is beautiful. It is a proof that what happened was not your fault. That you should not blame yourself on that situation. You were just a kid Louis, for fuck’s sake.” 

“We always end up saying the same shit. I just want to face the truth and I know that this truth is going to cause Harry a lot of problems. “ 

“Then tell him everything and let him decide what is good or bad for him.” 

“This is what I am planning. Tomorrow I will let him know that, eventually I am willing to tell him everything about me, so he will have a free path to go before we tie each other up with that soulmate thing.” 

“Okay this is good. I doubt he will want to walk away after he learns that nothing was your fault, but this is good.” He hugged Louis to his chest. “I love you Lulu.” 

“I love you too Liam!” He smiled and kissed the Alpha’s hand. “Now it is your turn. Harry told me about polyamorous relationships, so don’t start by that. Tell me the good bits.” They both laughed and hugged each other close.  

“So, when we entered that small coffeeshop, I felt something in my stomach. It was a really strong pull.” 

“Not that stupid spicy smell?” 

“No, not that. Harry was there just with Zayn so I guess the pull was for the Alpha soulmate. I had the same luck as you with the spicy smell when we arrived at Harry’s house, where Niall was waiting.” 

“Did he faint?” Liam shook his head, “So I am the only weak Omega to embarrass myself by fainting in front of my just-fund soulmate. Nice!” 

“No Lou, you fainted because you have panic attacks. Your body shuts down because it wants to protect you from new feelings and getting hurt.” 

“I never told my body to do that. Anyways, back to your story.” 

“So, he felt the same smell he had experienced once before with Zayn and the three of us, instantly knew what was going on. Niall started freaking out in the beginning. Understandably, he is to have two alpha soulmates, but everything was okay after that. We talked a bit, but nothing important. Just like you and Harry, for us as well, tomorrow is the big day.” 

“I am happy you found your soulmates. Finally, you are going to have something just for yourself, away from your toxic friend.” 

“I can’t stand when you talk like this about yourself. I don’t care how strong the pull with my soulmates is Louis, I will always, a.l.w.a.y.s be there for you. You are my brother, my little dove.” Liam kissed Louis’ forehead.  

“Can we sleep together tonight?” 

“That was the plan all along, you silly.” 

- 

That night, before he went to bed, Louis kept his promise sending a quick message to Harry. The reply came seconds after. 

 ** _Louis:_**  Hey, I hope this won’t wake you up. Wanted to say Goodnight. 

 ** _Harry_** : Was not sleeping. I was waiting for your message. Had a good evening? 

 ** _Louis_** : Yes, had a chat with Liam. You had a good one, Alpha? 

 ** _Harry_** : Cooked and talked with my friends about Liam and you. 

 ** _Louis_** : You can cook, Alpha? 

 ** _Harry_** : Yes, little Louis, I can. Tomorrow I will cook for you. 

Louis blushed and was glad that Liam was still on the phone with his soulmates on the terrace, so he wouldn’t tease him about blushing. 

 ** _Louis_** : I am not good at it, but I can help? 

 ** _Harry_** : I will teach you. Can I tell you something before you sleep? 

 ** _Louis_** : Yes, Alpha! 

 ** _Harry:_**  So, you know that “UP” cartoon movie? 

 ** _Louis_** : I really like it. 

 ** _Harry_** : Some nights, before I sleep, I watch a movie or listen to music. Tonight, I wanted to share a short video with you. It is inspiring, if you ask me. Have a look. 

 ** _Harry:_**  [VIDEO ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMe-SshjQnM)

Louis watched the video. He had seen the movie a thousand times, but the video was not about that. It was inspiring and sad and it held a strong message.    
When the screen turned black, Louis felt hot tears moving down his cheeks.    
 

That video, made him think about Harry, himself and what was about to come after he told the Alpha his story. 

 ** _Harry:_**  Goodnight, pretty Omega.  

 ** _Louis:_**  Goodnight, Alpha.   
 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> 


	9. Kissing the Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In different parts of this fic, I will be using links of different photos of the boys, so you can have a clear image in your minds.  
> Some of them are manips. The owner's tags WILL BE NOT REMOVED (none of the manips is mine).  
> However, if any of the creators does not feel comfortable with me sharing it, please let me know. I will take the link away.  
> Cheers :) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, please let me know what you think about this chapter.  
> The next one will be a very interesting one, I promise.  
> Please leave as many comments as you wish :)  
> Thank you for reading.

 

 

Louis woke up to the smell of coffee. Even though he was not a fan of it, the smell was welcomed to him.    
He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. He was feeling quite happy that morning and it was a strange feeling for him. It had been so long since he last woke up and smiled for no reason. 

 _“It is not a sin, Louis. We deserve to feel happy. Don’t overthink it!”_ He heard his inner Omega whisper inside his mind. 

And that is what he did. He didn't think about it. 

“Where is my cuddling pillow?” He said to Liam after he entered the kitchen and found him stirring his cup of tea. There were fruits and toast on the table and most importantly, his cup of tea. 

“Here I am, taking care of our stomachs.” Liam said smooching a loud kiss to Louis head. “Good morning, Lulu.” 

“Good morning Lili.” They stared at each other for a moment and laughed at the ridiculous name Louis just used. “Sorry, that was so ugly.” 

“Indeed.” 

They sat in front of each other eating and sipping their drinks.  

“Your eyes are shining today” Liam wiggle his eyebrows. “Why might that be?” 

“I don't know what you are talking about Lili.” 

“Stop with that nameeee...” 

“Okay lad, stop whiningggg..” 

“Silly.” 

“You silly!” 

“No, you silly!” 

“Liam, you are in fact, not a scary Alpha. You are mushy.” Louis said laughing and slowly standing up from the chair. 

“What did you just say Louissss?” Liam also stood up. 

“You.are.mushy Lili.” the Omega said and started running off of the kitchen. Liam hot on his heels. 

“Stop and suffer the consequences, you little brat.” Louis was running in circles around every furniture he could find in the living room. “Say ‘sorry’ and I will save your life!” 

“Never.” He kept running and closing the doors to save some time for not being caught. “You can’t catch me, that’s why you are acting all scary, but is not working, Liam the mushy Alpha.” He yelled. 

Running and taking at the same time, apparently, can be hard sometimes. Louis was stepping in the kitchen again when he turned his head to mock Liam and his sock clothed foot slipped on the floor tiles making his body slam on the ground. 

“Ooff” he grumped. Liam came to a stop when he saw his best friend on the ground holding his knee close to his chest. He kneeled in front of Louis, touching his knee. 

“Hey are you okay?” He was concerned, it was obvious, but Louis was a little shit when he wanted to be. 

“See, you just proved your mushiness.” He laughed, pushing Liam on his ass. But he couldn't stand to run fast enough, as he was grabbed by his ankle and back on the floor. Soon enough there were hands poking him in the ribs and he was a laughing mess. 

“Stop it... Liam… I am dying...”He was breathless and Liam finally released him.    
They stayed sitting on the floor with their hair messy and their faces flushed. There were big smiles on their lips and happiness shinning in their eyes. 

“God, how much I had missed this, Louis. How much I have missed you.” Liam whispered. 

“Me too, Liam.” 

“I love it when you are happy and in your element. Today we will. . .” He was interrupted by a knock on the door. He stood up to go and see who it was when Louis passed him. 

“Race you!” He was jogging to the door. 

“Careful! You will fall again and this time I will not fall for it, even if it was real.” Liam was so happy when Louis was like this. It had been years since he last saw his best friend all smiley and jumpy. 

“Oh, you will.”  

They arrived at the front door and Louis didn’t wait for Liam to answer it. He just unlocked and opened it revealing a gorgeous Harry Styles at the other side of the door. His breath hitched. 

 _“God he is hot.”_  

The Alpha was wearing black skinny jeans that showed every muscle of his strong thighs, a classic white shirt pared with a deep blue bandana tied around his neck. The brown suede boots and the sunglasses that pushed his hair back were just a nice combination.  

Louis was staring at him, not moving from the same spot he was standing, in the middle of the doorway. 

“Good morning Harry.” Liam spoke behind Louis and it was the moment the Omega noticed that he hadn’t said anything at all. 

“Good morning, Alpha.” Louis whispered. 

Harry grouled in his throat and it scared and confused Louis. Slowly he took a step back trying to be away from the angry Alpha. Apparently, Harry didn't like it, the distance, because his face grew scarier and he took one big step forward grabbing Louis’ arm. 

“Why the hell do you smell like him, Omega?” He grouled lowly. Louis whimpered. 

Liam took a step forward to try and explain, but he made sure not to touch Louis or stay too close to him. At least he was an Alpha himself and he does understand the situation perfectly.    
In fact, mentally he is kicking himself for not remembering to wash Louis’ scent away and tell Louis to do the same, so they could avoid unnecessary situations like that one.    
He was not worried that Harry could do something to Louis. An Alpha like Harry could never, but he just wanted to explain. 

“Harry...” 

“You stay away. We are leaving in a bit, so go and wash Louis’ scent away! We wouldn't want Niall to be heartbroken over it.” 

Liam felt so stupid at that moment. It is not that he did something bad, he just spent the night cuddling with his best friend, more like brother, and had a very nice morning, playing around with said brother, that happened to be an Omega. It is not that he will stop loving or staying with Louis just because they both had soulmates now. He would explain this to Louis’ and his own soulmates later though. Harry’s mind was too busy to understand anything at that moment.   
He moved away from the couple and walked towards his room. 

Harry’s eyes were dark and never moving from Louis’. He was still holding the Omega close by his arm even thought he could smell the fear he was feeling. Deep inside his mind, the Alpha knew that there was nothing to worry about, that Louis and Liam were close friends all their life and just because he showed up a day before in the Omega’s life doesn’t mean he has to stop him be around his friend, but he was jealous. The omega in front of him was his, and sooner or later he too would accept it and he would be scented just by him.  

Harry pulled Louis in the direction of the hallway. There were open and closed doors as if the friends had been running around the house all morning. Through the first door, the Alpha could see a bed and some pillows thrown on the floor, so maybe that was a guestroom, and it was perfect for having some privacy. 

When they entered the room, the Alpha closed the door and turned to face a confused Louis standing in the middle of the room with his eyes glued to the ground. With his pointer finger he rose the Omega’s head, making him link his blue Sapphires with Harry’s shinny ones. 

“Louis, I am just as confused as you are with everything that is happening around.” He whispered still holding Louis’ chin, “Maybe it is a soulmate thing, but I am feeling so possessive and jealous over you. In just one day, everything inside my mind and heart changed, replaced by new feelings.” Louis nodded. “See, I know the same happened with you and I know you are feeling new things too, but yet, it is different. You are fighting everything, I am trying to accept everything.” 

“I think I have always wanted a soulmate. Always wanted to be loved and cared about and I know it is too soon for that, but in between soulmates, it is inevitable. And it’s not like I am fighting the feelings, it is that I know that I will be heartbroken if it is  _you_  I accept as my soulmate.” Louis whispered back. Always, the best solution is to be honest.  

“Because I am the pack Alpha and the pack won’t respect me anymore if they learn of some past mistakes you have done? Yes, you have told me about that. But, I have never let someone decide for me and I am sorry Louis, but I am not about to do it now.”  

Louis slowly shook his head and suddenly, Harry was hit by a whiff of Liam’s smell. He had forgotten about it, too concentrated in their little chat.    
His senses lost all the focus, his eyes got darker and his thoughts were all messed up.    
All the pheromones the Alpha was releasing, weakened Louis’ knees. Without thinking he put his head against Harry’s chest and whimpered loudly. It was too much, for both of them.  

Harry put his hands in both sides of Louis’ skull and tipped his head back looking deep in his eyes. There were hints of confusion and desire. The Alpha knew it was because of his pheromones, but he couldn't resist the temptation. He started leaning slowly into Louis’ space wanting so bad to taste his rosy lips. He tried to read his expression, if there was a sign of discomfort he would definitely stop, but there was none. 

 _“We are about to kiss. Oh my God, we are about to kiss.”_  

Louis had never felt like this. Never was he kissed before and he was sure it was going to be messy, but strange enough he did want to do it. He wanted to kiss the Alpha, without overthinking it. 

“I am going to be bad at it!” He whispered quietly, “Never... I have never done it... before.” 

“I don’t care. Just follow my lead.” The Alpha whispered back just as quietly. 

Then their lips were touching. Louis’ little heart was thumping wildly and his face was flushed, but he was feeling so happy and he didn’t want that feeling to go away. At first Harry was just pecking his lips softly, but when he felt the Omega’s hands around his wrist, it was like he got the last ‘Okay’ he needed from him. Soon the kiss became fierce and Louis found it hard to keep up with that rhythm, so he just let it be. The Alpha’s hands in his hair were relaxing him, but the pheromones he was releasing were driving him crazy.    
When he felt the Alpha’s tongue touching his, a soft sight left his lips. Their tongues danced together, creating their own melody, their hands linked at the sides of Louis’ face, their eyes closed, enjoying the moment. 

“Louis, can I scent you? Please let me replace Liam’s scent, it’s driving me wild.” the Alpha whispered. Lips so close, they touched the Omega’s while he spoke. 

“Okay. Okay, yes!” 

The Alpha walked Louis to the bed and started kissing him again, this time hands were touching his face, his chest, his hair, everywhere. He was so excited to scent the Omega as his. He gently, helped Louis lay on the bed and without removing his hands from his cheeks, he nuzzled his neck just over his scent gland. There was the center of Louis’ aroma. He smelled so delicious and Harry couldn’t help himself, he started putting light kisses there, wanting to fill his senses with  _Louis, Louis, Louis_...  

“You smell so good, Louis. So beautiful, little sunshine, so pretty.” 

Louis whimpered and he felt like he was drunk. He also was sure that the nuzzling wasn't necessary with the amount of pheromones surrounding his body, but it was good, so he gladly accepted it. 

Harry was kissing just over the collar of Louis' pajamas when he saw the edge of a gash poking out of it. He hadn't noticed it before, but now that Louis was under him with his head thrown back and his eyes closed he took the opportunity to lower the collar and put a kiss over it. It seemed to be a deep healed wound that went further down his chest. Something in him wanted to take Louis' shirt off and see the whole thing, but he wouldn't do it without asking first.  

It seemed like it wouldn’t be necessary because when he rose his head to look at Louis, he was staring down at him with fear in his eyes. Harry wanted to ask, but Louis was fast to move, back against the headboard, knees at his chest, arms around them, head lowered. 

Harry kneeled in front of him. “Louis, what is it, sunshine?” 

“Please Harry. I shouldn't have done it… shouldn’t have done  _this_ _.”_  

“Done what, Louis? The kissing? The scenting? What?” Harry was whispering not to scare him. 

“I just… I know it's ugly. I wanted to do all that we did. I just don’t want to disgust you with that.” 

Harry stood up and started taking his jeans off. Louis' eyes grew wide and he covered his eyes with his hands not understanding what Harry was doing. “Alphaaaa… what are you doing?”  

The Alpha found the situation so funny. “Open your eyes, sunshine, I am decent.” 

“No you are not, I heard the noise the zipper made.” He said still with his eyes closed. 

“I have my boxers on, Omega.” 

Louis was really confused, but he still opened one eyes checking if he was lying or not and after he saw that the Alpha wasn’t lying, he opened both of them.  

Harry stretched his left leg and showed him a healed wound, bigger than Louis', that started at his hip and ended just above his knee. “you see that?” Louis nodded, “It is so ugly, no?” Louis shook his head no, “You think this is not ugly?” 

“It doesn't look ugly.” Louis whispered, knowing where this was going. Slowly he brought his hand up and touched the scar. It was smooth, but deep. It made him wonder what had happened. 

“Yours doesn't  look ugly either, sunshine, it is just normal.” He took his jeans from the end of the bed and started putting them on. “I will teach you how to feel beautiful, just like you are, I promise.” He smiled at Louis while he helped him of the bed. 

Louis lowered his head suddenly feeling shy. Now that all the kissing and touching had stopped he was embarrassed. 

After Harry went to the living room to wait for him to get ready, Louis started rushing around. He had clothes at Liam's house, since they have a lot of sleepovers and Louis is so lazy to carry them around from and to his apartment.    
He decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, white shirt and his favorite black vans. He fixed his hair, brushed his teeth and was ready to meet the Alphas. 

He opened the door and say Harry and Liam standing with serious expressions all over their face.  

“... I understand that, I am also an Alpha, but it doesn’t mean I will ever give up on our close friendship. We have always been together and I am happy that now, there are two Alphas to take care of him, but I don’t trust you yet Harry. You may be the best, but I have to be sure. He has suffered a lot, don’t want more of that.”  

Louis wanted to go and give Liam a big hug. He was so glad that he had him all his life by his side. But it would be best if he acted as if he hadn’t heard a thing. 

“Hey, I am ready.” He whispered, not making eye contact with any of them. 

“Lulu, nice choice of clothes.” Louis rose his head, confused and saw both of them staring at him with identical smirks playing in their lips. Just then he noticed what he was wearing. The exact same things as Harry, minus boots and sunglasses. Ah, and the bandana. He was so embarrassed at that moment, he turned his back to the Alphas and started walking back to the room. “I will change, sorry.” He mumbled.    
Not even a step further, there was an arm around his collarbones, making his body lean against the Alpha’s chest. There was no need to turn his head, he already knew the aroma. Harry. 

“Don’t change. I love that we are wearing the same things. I also love how you look in those jeans.” The Alpha talked quietly in his ear. Louis blushed. 

“Thank you, Alpha” 

“I will be waiting you at the car, guys. Louis you look lovely, dove.” Liam spoke and the closed the door after he walked out. 

“You are so shy, sunshine. I can’t wait to spend the day with you. You will help me cook, right?” Louis nodded. “Good!” with the other hand, he tipped the omega’s head back letting it rest on his shoulder. He kissed his forehead, nose, cheek and then his lips lingered over Louis’. He just wanted to see if the Omega would get shy and blush, which he did. But what surprised him was Louis kissing him. It was a small peck, but it was something. It meant hope for them. It meant that Louis was willing to try as well. 

“Can we go now Alpha? We are getting late.” 

“As you wish, pretty.” The got out of the house and straight to the car where a smiling Liam was waiting patiently for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> 


	10. Can I kiss you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In different parts of this fic, I will be using links of different photos of the boys, so you can have a clear image in your minds.  
> Some of them are manips. The owner's tags WILL BE NOT REMOVED (none of the manips is mine).  
> However, if any of the creators does not feel comfortable with me sharing it, please let me know. I will take the link away.  
> Cheers :) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves,  
> I am really sorry for taking so long to update and giving you such a short chapter, but I have been working 12 hours a day for 2 weeks straight and I couldn't find the time for anything.
> 
> P.s: I have read your comments and I have also seen the results of the poll and I can't find the words to thank you for helping me make this work better.
> 
> Hugs :)

 

One of my friends did a short [TRAILER](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPz_KXkNGGE&feature=youtu.be). Go check it ;)

 

The first time Louis was in Harry’s house he hadn’t seen a lot of things, like the beautiful paintings on the walls, the long windows or the family pictures. Almost everything was made of pure wood and Louis loved every single inch of the house.  
He was curiously watching a beautiful painting on the wall, when he heard his name being called.

“Louis, do you want to get out of your mind?” Liam said from across the hallway.

“Liam stop saying this every single time.” Louis groaned.

“Okay, now come on and meet my soulmates. They are waiting in the living room. Where did Harry go?”

“Talking to someone outside.” He moved in Liam’s direction, “Liam? I am nervous!”

“Come on, little dove, they already like you.” Liam pulled him to the living room where a beautiful couple was waiting for them. The Omega, a cute blonde with blue eyes and a nice smile was cuddling at the Alpha’s chest. The alpha also, was so very handsome. Dark hair, high cheekbones and the warmest eyes Louis had ever seen.

“Zayn, Niall, this Is Louis, my best friend, or better say little brother.” The couple stood up from the couch to greet him. Niall was the first to approach them. Louis went to shake his hand, but he was nearly slamed to the wall with the force Niall came to hug him.

“Hello Louis. I am Niall. You are cute.” Louis was confused and barely had the time to wrap his arms around Niall as they were separated from each other as soon as their bodies made contact.

“Niall, careful!” Harry said. He was holding Louis’ arm as if he was falling from a cliff.

“I am fine Harry, don’t worry!” Louis whispered and moved closer to a pouty Niall. “Hi Niall. You are cute too.” Louis said and hugged the other Omega. “You also smell good.”

“Yes, because he has been eating all the cookies Hazza made yesterday and the smell lingered on his skin. Hello Louis, I am Zayn.” Zayn bowed his head in Louis’ direction. It was a sign of respect and he had seen Liam do it before too.

“Hello! Nice to meet you Zayn.” Louis said and bowed back. He then turned his head in Harry’s direction. The Alpha was looking at him with a little frown in between his eyebrows.

Now, what did we do, Louis?

The Alpha didn’t seem happy and Louis was freaking out. Maybe it was something he said.

“Guys, we will talk more after lunch.” The Alpha said. His expression changing almost immediately, “Now me and Louis need to prepare said lunch.” He wrapped his arm around the Omega’s shoulders and poked his side with the other hand. “Louis are you ready to help me cook?”

Louis giggled and tried to move from the poking fingers but with no success. “Yes Alpha, yes, I am ready. Please stop tickling me. . .” He grabbed the Alpha’s two thumbs and held them away from his body still laughing.

“Alright little Omega, alright, let’s go then.” Louis turned his head to see a set of stunned soulmates. They were all staring at his Alpha. Louis was curious why, so when he rose his head he was met with sparkling green eyes. Harry was smiling down at Louis. Like smiling really big.

Oh, what a beautiful view.

The temptation was still there, still strong and still making Louis poke the Alpha’s dimples. So, he did. Pointer fingers on both dimples. His skin was so soft for such a tough Alpha and his eyes so bright.

The Omega literally squealed when Harry turned his head and bit his index finger.

“Ow ow . . . Alpha.”

The Alpha released his finger and leaned closer to whisper to his ear, “Stop whining, sweets.” At the pet name, Louis’ heart melted into a puddle.

“Stop biting my fingers then, please?” He whispered back, making the sentence sound like a question. He did not want to upset the Alpha or make him think that Louis was trying to order him around. Not that he could, but still.

“What would happen if I don’t stop doing it?” He was smirking, a totally knee-weakening smirk.

“I would cry, a bit – Maybe.”

“No, you wouldn’t, because I am not hurting you, just teasing.”

“Alright then, I would beg you to let go of my finger.”

“Okay now, that’s what I wouldn’t accept. You begging for me not to hurt you.”

“But you said you wouldn’t be hurting me.”

“But you still won’t believe me.”

“Umm uhh, I am sorry Alpha. I think I need some time to get used to all this.”

“I know, little love. I am not trying to rush you. Take your time.”

They were whispering and staying too close to each other, not noticing the trio staring and not believing their eyes nor ears. Their Alpha was whispering sweet things to an Omega. Their respective best friend had found their soulmate and was really enjoying the chit chat. Now that was new.

-

“Are you okay with boiling the water for the pasta?”

“Yes, and then I will chop the vegetables.”

“Nope, I will be doing it. I don’t know if I can trust you with a knife quite yet.”

“So, all I have to do is boil the water? Oh, what a grand chef’s thing to do.” Louis was pouting while bending down to get a pot from the lower cabinet, just as Harry had instructed him earlier.

The Alpha threw his head back laughing at how hard the Omega was pouting. “Don’t whine...” He singsonged.

“I am not, but you promised to teach me how to cook.”

“Baby steps, Omega. After the pasta, you can help me prepare the salad, okay?”

Louis nodded and literally rolled his sleeves to start working.

Harry was amazed by everything the Omega did. He was soft and delicate and he seemed to give a lot of effort to everything. Louis was petite and the way he moved swiftly around the kitchen made the Alpha stop what he was doing and stare.  
Little beauty, kept sticking the tip his tongue out at the side of his mouth when he was concentrating on something or slightly tilting his head when he wanted to figure something out.

Harry had met lots of Omegas, but none of them was as endearing as Louis was.

“Harry, it’s bubbling. Come, come fast, it is bubbling.” Louis was bouncing on his tippy toes and watching over the pot. He was so adorable like that. Harry wanted to put him in his pocket and never let any other Alpha lay their eyes on him.

“You mean boiling, right?”

“Yes, but I like to talk what I see. And I see the water in the pot bubbling. Like crazy... Harry, fast...”

Harry moved closer to the stove. He moved swiftly putting the pasta in the pot and taking a smaller pan to prepare the sauce.

Louis watched carefully. Something inside him wanted to learn fast and someday cook for Harry.  
He didn't understand himself. He was feeling a lot of things and he still didn't know the Alpha that well to be sure that the future would be all flowers and rainbows.

"Ready to help me with the salad, little chef?" -Harry asked.

"Is my job just to wash the tomatoes then?"

"Now, look whose confidence is boosting." The Alpha was smirking and loving that Louis was feeling confident enough to show his true self to Harry. But he regretted his words as soon as he saw the look in Louis' face. He had noticed Louis always wanting to please and not offend the Alpha. Always he took a step forward and then he got scared and took two steps back. And Harry didn't want that. "I really like that, Louis." He added.

"Hmm ... Good. Let's cook?"

"Yes, let's cook."

They washed the vegetables together and Harry helped Louis to slice them in pieces. The made a good team.

So, when they finished with the cooking, they called for the trio to join them.

"You thought you wouldn't be doing anything huh?" Harry said and lightly elbowed Zayn's stomach.

"Ow... No, we were just giving you guys some privacy." Zayn smirked and went to get the wine out of the fridge. "Liam would you please help me with the glasses?" Liam nodded and went searching the cabinets.

"I will get those delicious-delicious bruschettes out of the oven." Niall said, happily moving to get a big plate to put them.

"I will help. . ." Louis moved to help Niall, but strong hands circled his waist and, in a heartbeat, he was set on Harry's lap at the chair in front of the dining table.

"Let them do all the work now, love. We did enough, we are feeding them." He was talking and pointing at Zayn, slightly smirking.

"Asshole." Zayn grumbled. "You did nothing big."

Louis in the other hand was on fire. His stomach couldn't stop playing with butterflies while his mind couldn't stop thinking in pink. It felt so right.

"Hey," The alpha whispered in his ear, "No need to think so loud. It's okay, I am just holding you."

"Yeah." The Omega tried to calm himself and he laid his back against Harry's chest. They didn't talk, nor did they move from that that chair, they just let it happen.

"Omega, can I kiss you? I tried taming my desire, but it is stronger than me when it comes to certain things." Harry breathed. Louis shivered and blushed.  
Even though he hadn't thought about it, deep down he had wanted to kiss the Alpha too. That first kiss had played on his mind on repeat.

"Such as kissing omegas?" Louis couldn't help but ask.

"Such as kissing you. My omega." Harry said a bit harshly.

"I … umm, I don't like them to see." Louis' cheeks were red and his eyes staring at the ground in shame.

"You don't want them to see us kiss?" Louis nodded. "Okay then, I will kiss you after dinner. We will go at my room. It will be just the two of us, so you will feel comfortable there."

Louis was flushing red, but smiling up at the Alpha.

"Lovebirds, are you quite finished?" Liam teased.

"If you are finished with setting the table, then so are we, Liam." Harry said, making Louis laugh.

"You are laughing at me, you little traitor??"

"Not at you, but with you."

"Still a little traitor you are."

"I love you Li."

"I love you too, Lou."

"Heyyy you two, stop it..." Harry growled playfully. "It's about me, nor about him."

"About me too, Liam." Niall whined, burying his face in Liam's chest.

"Okay okay, let's feed ourselves." Zayn sat at Niall's side, who was next to Liam. Harry and Louis sat next to each other slowly putting their napkins in their laps and quietly eating their meals.

Everyone enjoyed the meal and the small talking. Until. . .

"So, Louis, where are you from?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> 


	11. Tamed Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character development ;)
> 
> Gif/photo credits to the owners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey darlings,  
> Here is a new chapter for you.  
> In fact it is not finished, but I wanted to give you something to read from the fic, so it won't be too late when I finish it. I have my work to blame for all time I don't have.  
> Sorryyy...  
> I hope you will like this chapter.  
> Kisses. xx

 

"So, Louis, where are you from?" Zayn asked. 

It was a friendly question, but Louis didn’t want to answer that. He was fidgeting in his seat, eyes avoiding any kind of contact with Harry, Zayn or Niall, who were waiting for an answer. 

“Umm. . .” 

“We are from the same country.” Liam answered quickly not wanting his best friend in this weird situation any longer. 

“And where are you from, Liam?” Zayn asked Liam. From the tone of his voice, Louis guessed that Liam too hadn’t had a proper conversation with his mates yet. 

“Okay, let’s eat our lunch and after that we will sit and talk about things, yes?” Harry said. It was not a question thought, it was a command and it made the uneasiness in Louis grow bigger. He rose his head to meet his mate’s eyes and found Harry already staring hard at him. Louis was worried that maybe, without answering Zayn’s question, he had disrespected his Alpha. He was so worried. 

“Alpha... Are you mad at me?” Louis whispered. 

“No, omega! Why would I be?” Harry had a curious look in his face. 

“Because I didn’t answer your best friend’s question?” 

“It is okay. We all have our little secrets to keep, but unfortunately you will have to tell me. So, after lunch, we will go to my room and talk. And after that we can come downstairs and spend the rest of the day with our friends.” 

Louis nodded, unable to open his mouth and say that he didn't like to talk about certain things. 

“Liam told me that you are attending university of Anra, Louis. Are you not bored of that damn thing yet?” Niall asked and that actually made Louis laugh. Niall seemed like the kind of friend you need in such situations. 

“No, to be honest I can’t wait to have my degree in psychology, even though it is going to take another three years after this one.” And  _those_ are the kind of answers Louis could give. 

“You seem quite excited about it.” Zayn stated. 

“That I am. I just want to finish my studies and be a psychologist for children who need my help. I want to be more like a teacher to them than a consulant, really. Just sitting the child inside an office and telling them what to feel and what not to feel it’s not my thing. . .I guess...”  

He always was so enthusiastic to talk about children and being a teacher, but he had never talked this much in front of his Alpha, and now that he was thinking about it, he wasn’t sure if the Alpha would let him find a job or even finish his studies in the future. 

He wanted so bad to turn his head and see Harry’s reaction, but he was afraid it would be a negative one, so he hung his head and stopped talking. 

 _What the hell were you thinking, you are an omega. You are supposed to ask your Alpha before you confirm something._  

“You see Niall,” Harry spoke while Louis held his breath, “You asked me last night why I was not already huffing and puffing about having a mate and there you go. A strong, independent and so very smart Omega I have got here now. That’s why!”  

 _Oh... oh, what? Wow. . ._  

Harry leaned down and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Louis’ heart skipped a beat. He could feel the Alpha smiling with his lips pressed to his skin. Maybe, he could feel the Omega’s distress. 

“Oh, you see Harry, you forgot to mention something. He is shy as well.” Liam mocked Louis. 

“Liamm...” He hated when Liam categorized him as shy. “I am not.” 

“Yes, you are!” Liam leaned toward Louis who was pouting and glaring. “I mean, sometimes you are all shy and cute, but there are days when I can barely handle your sassiness.” 

“Liam, watch it!” Harry growled at the Alpha. He was not angry, but he felt kind of jealous with all that I-know-everything-about-you vibe the two best friends had. 

After that, they ate their food in silence. 

_____ 

Louis and Niall had just finished doing the dishes when a strong arm was pulling his body against a built chest. 

“Louis, Niall did you finish?” Harry spoke. He had insisted Louis and Niall go sit and not bother with cleaning the table or the dishes, but it didn’t feel right for the two Omegas to just watch the Alpha do the chores. 

“Yes, Haz.” Niall said. 

“Okay now, how about me and Louis go upstairs for a quick chat and you and your mates do the same? Than we spend the rest of the day all together?” 

“Perfect Harry. I guess we all need to talk.” 

After Louis washed and dried his hands, they made their way upstairs.  

The house was amazing and the Omega loved that there was wood everywhere in the house. He stopped in front of some framed photos where lots of new faces were smiling down at him. 

“Alpha, who are they?” Louis asked curiously. 

“This is my mother, Anne.” The Alpha pointed at a beautiful brunette. She was smiling big and even from the picture, Louis could see the positivity in her eyes and smile.  

“The girl in the next photo is my sister, Gemma.” 

And she was the kind of person who can intimidate you just by glancing your way, but she was just as pretty as her mother. With her short, pink hair, beautiful eyes and flowless skin, she could be a fairy and no one would know for sure. 

“Your sister is pretty.” 

“Oh, she'll be happy to hear that.” The Alpha said, showing Louis his dimples, “And I am pretty sure you have seen this photo around a lot so, this is my father.”  

And yes, Louis had seen that face before, the face of Anra's ex Alpha.    
The Omega bowed his head in respect and he could tell that the gesture was appreciated when his soulmate kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand slowly walking down the hallway. 

“You talk with them? Your family, I mean… about me?” Louis whispered. 

 “Of course, they are my family. I had a phone call with my mother last night and told her about you.” 

“Oh, what did she say?” Louis was genuinely worried and curious at the same time. 

“She was so happy for us and she wants to meet you.” 

They were passing some doors along their slow walking, but apparently none of them was the right one. Louis did not remember a second in this house from the first time he was there. Obviously, the other day, the strange emotions had taken the reins of his mind.   

“What about your family, Louis?” 

 _Oh, not again._ _What to say this time?_  

“Umm… my fami… they don't live here, Alpha.” 

Now he was sure that Harry could sense Louis discomfort one hundred percent. But, apparently, this time there was no way to escape the truth. 

They stopped at the end of the hallway in front of a big black wooden door. 

“So, they are not here” The Alpha asked again while resting his hip against the door and crossing his arms.  

 “No, Alpha, they are not.” Louis mumbled not knowing what to do with his hands. He was staying in front of his Alpha all awkward with his chin nearly touching his chest. 

“Do you talk with them?” 

“No.” 

“Why?”  

Louis did not answer. He couldn't answer. 

“Okay Omega, come inside.” The Alpha said and turned his back to Louis. The Omega watched as he searched his pockets until he found a key and used it to open the door. 

 _So, this door stays locked._  

Harry stepped aside and let Louis inside the room.  _That_  room Louis remembered. And it was just as beautiful. 

It was like there was no roof with all the sunlight coloring the walls. The bed as made and Louis noticed not one but two rocking chairs in front of the window.  

The Alpha made his way to one of the chairs, but he didn't sit.  

“Louis, come and sit beside me, please.” 

Louis wasn't  done with the room observation, but that could wait. He stepped closer to the chair and sat, just as his Alpha ordered.  

Harry took the other chair moving it a bit closer to Louis'. 

“Are you comfortable, Omega? Do you need anything?” 

 _Just to sit in your lap._  

 _Stupid Omega. Stop thinking naughty._  

“I am good. Thank you, Alpha.” 

“So, today I noticed that you would like to avoid answering to two questions. First, about the country where you are from and second, why you don't talk with your family.” 

 _God, he has noticed_.  

“Alpha, I am so…” 

“No need Louis. I am not angry or hurt or anything. I just want you to know that these two things are the first issues we are going to work on.” 

Issues they are going to “work on". What?  

Louis is an omega, that's true, but that doesn’t mean that he needs help or that he is hopeless. He doesn’t want to change or to  _work on anything_. He had accepted himself just as he was and if this Alpha wanted to be a part of his life, he would have to accept him too. Louis was fine on his own and then a “big bad” Alpha comes around wanting to change him? He won't accept that. He has been in such situations before. All of them want to change something, to make a flawless Omega out of him. No, he  _won't_  accept that.  

“Excuse me, but is this a psychiatry?”  

 _There we go._ _Open your mouth and destroy everything like always, why don't you?_  

Louis doesn't listen to his Omega or his own words he just wants the Alpha to know that he is not a charity case. 

“I hate to break it to you,  _Alpha_ _,_ but I don't need help. Thank you for offering, but I am good. I have been okay all these years, on my own, just because nature decided to place an Alpha in my life doesn't mean that things have to change.”  

Louis’ words were not hateful and his voice was low, but there was heat after every single letter that escaped his mouth. He was hurt and Harrys words reopened a nasty wound. 

The Alpha was watching closely. His expression didn’t change and his eyes never moved from Louis'. 

“Not an offer, Omega, but a fact.” His voice was deep and low. 

Just as Louis opened his mouth to argue, Harry leaned close and pecked his lips. It was not a kiss, just a peck to shut Louis up. 

And Louis did shut up. He had his eyes wide open, staring at the Alpha, who then rested his forehead against Louis' for a brief moment, kissed his nose and moved back to his place. 

“The next issue we are working on is the one that you just showed.” 

“Me not accepting the ‘help' that I don’t need?” 

“No. You not being yourself around me.”  

 _What_? 

“What do you mean?” Louis was as confused as he sounded. 

“I think that  _THIS_ is the true Louis Tomlinson, not the tamed Omega you introduced me when we first met. You may have your own reasons, but I don't like fake, Louis. I like for my Omega to have his own mind and talk to me about everything. I like the Omega of two minutes ago. Minus the disrespect. “ 

Louis blinked.   
He was shocked. And he just realized that he had disrespected his Alpha. He had talked back, threw nasty words and interrupted him.  

“I am sorry, Alpha.” Louis whispered. 

In his head he could hear his Omega barely breathing. He felt so sorry for being such a bad omega. Harry had been so nice to him and all he did was accuse him for wanting to know his Omega better. 

He lowered his head and closed his eyes.  

 _I don’t like fake, Louis_ _!_  

 _Do you talk with your family, Louis?_  

 _Tamed Omega._  

 _Min_ _u_ _s the disrespect._  

“Louis, look at me.” 

Louis forced himself to pull out of the darkness of his thoughts and focused on his Alpha. 

“Yes, Alpha?” 

“Louis, I really like you carefree and sassy. Of course, I want you respectful and free of attitude, but I want to know the real Louis, my Omega.” 

Louis nodded. He felt so bad for reacting like he did. 

“Now, please, come here.”  

The Omega stood up and moved to stay in front of the Alpha. Harry patted his lap and smiled up at Louis until he was set. 

“I don’t want you to worry for such little things Omega.” Louis nodded again. 

Harry held his chin softly and leaned in to kiss him. From the second their lips touched, Louis felt all the problems fly away from his mind. The kiss was amazing. The Alpha was giving special attention to his lower lip, biting and tugging on it with his teeth. The dancing of their tongues and the closeness of their bodies made Louis feel something tightening in his stomach, but he decided that he quite liked it. 

Harry held Louis' head in both hands tilting it back to give himself access to the Omegas neck. He licked once over the scent gland just to taste the waters and when Louis' smell got sweeter, he couldn’t resist the temptation. He started kissing, licking and nipping his Omegas neck, making him moan softly. 

Just as fast as it all started, it ended. Louis slapped a hand over his lips when small noises escaped his lips, feeling so embarrassed and shy. 

“No, don’t ever do that.” The Alpha’s smell was stronger than before and his voice deeper. “Don’t feel embarrassed of your pleasure. I want to know all your points of pleasure and displeasure.” 

Louis hid his face in The Alpha’s chest wanting to disappear. 

“You are so cute like that, my Louis.” He knew that the Omega was shy and maybe not used to compliments, but he was eager to change that.   
He hugged him close and kissed his forehead. 

“What are you doing tomorrow, love?” 

“I have two hours of English literature lecture in the morning and the rest of my day is still unplanned. But I think I will prepare for some exams I have in, about, three weeks.” 

“Good job, smart Omega mine.” 

Louis preened at his Alpha's words. He was feeling a new kind of happiness. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> 


	12. New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you hear the thoughts that haunt me in my sleep?  
> The secrets I don't speak running through my mind  
> You have no idea, you only seen a piece  
> But now it's underneath, no, I cannot lie. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gays thank you so much for your support. It means the world.
> 
> Also I am so sorry for taking so long to update, but, as I said before, I have been working 10 hours these weeks and I barely have time for anything. This chaper is short, but:
> 
> Good Newssss: I have 10 days off, so I will make it up to you big time. Promise ❤❤❤
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter. Tell me what you think ;)

 

 

 

 

They were relaxing in each others arms when the idea popped in Louis' head.

“Harry?” Louis slightly jumped in excitement.  He turned toward his Alpha and crossed his legs to be more comfortable, on the bed.

“Yes, Louis?” Harry was confused for a second, but he also crossed his legs in front of him, back against the headboard. 

“I think, I want to know you.”

Louis could see that Harry was genuinely confused and happy at the same time.

“You think?”

“No. I Want.”

“Alright, so what about it?”

Louis knew the Alpha was teasing and pushing him to be confident and talk openly about his thoughts and feelings, but this time he wouldn't back down. This time he as willing to try too.

“I want to ask you some questions. And I want you to answer them.” After he said it, he tried to make it sound less like an order and more like a question. “I mean, if I asked, would you answer?”

“You didn't have to change the sentence Louis! I told you that I want you just as you are.” He smiled at the Omega, “And Yes! I will answer your questions.”

“Thank you! Are you ready, then Alpha?” Louis was excited.

“Yes, sweets, go on.”

The Omega smiled and pointedly stared at his hands while rummaging through his mind for the list of questions he had.

“Have you ever loved someone?” 

_Boom- starting from the hardest, aren’t we?_

“I have loved, but never been in love.” The Alpha answered so quietly, so fast like loving someone was a monotone thing to do. 

But the Omega? Oh, the poor Omega. His little heart nearly stopped. He, of course, expected that, but hearing it was a little bit worse than just assuming. 

“Omega, still okay?” Harry asked. His eyes still glued to Louis’.

“Yes. Have you ever wanted to be someone else?” 

“How do you mean?”

“Like, have you ever thought about how your life would be if you were not Anra's pack Alpha?”

“I have thought about it, yes. I guess, it would have been so much different, but still, I would never change my position as Anra's pack Alpha for the world.”

“I have seen how much they love you.”

The Alpha smiled so big, making his dimples show.

“Have you?”

“I have. Everyday I go to uni, there are at least six students talking about their Alpha. I guess, they admire you.” Louis was glad that the Alpha was happy with what they were talking about.

“Thank you, Louis. I love them too, with all my heart.” He lightly touched the Omega's hand with the tips of his fingers. “Are there still any questions left in your head?”

“There are. Are you bored already?” Louis smirked cutely. It did affect Harry.

“Oh, the kitty has got claws, I see. Go on, love.”

“If everything goes as the elements want, how will the bonding between us happen?” Louis looked down, his face red from the embarrassment. 

“Do you know nothing about our kind, little wolf? Or should I ask, are you even a wolf, Louis?” The Alpha teased, making the Omega’s eyes shine in challenge.

“Yes, I am a big bad wolf, Harry.”

“Oh, are you now? To be honest, I have my own doubts about that, Wolfie.”

“Heyyy. . .” 

“Okay okay, no crying in this house.” The Alpha brought his hand and stroked Louis' neck. “Now, you wanna know about the bonding or not?” Louis eagerly nodded. “So, just like every other pack, Anra has it's own traditional way of doing it, as well. And me being the leader means that the pack will start preparing everything in detail, months before the date.” He kept stroking the Omega's neck and inhaled deeply when Louis' scent got sweeter than normal.

“The whole pack will prepare?” 

“Yes. My mother told me once that when her and my dad had their bonding ceremony, the whole pack had taken matters in their hands and organised the whole thing. So, my parents just went with it.”

“Wow . . . they did it?”

“Of course, they did, Omega. One day you won’t be so shocked when you know how caring this pack is.”

“To be honest, I can’t wait for that. I have been living here for nearly three years, but never gave anyone the opportunity to know me. Or myself, to know anyone here.”

“What have you been doing in Anra those three years?”

“When I first came here, I didn’t know anything about this pack, just stopped near the park to spend the night, so the next day I would keep on walking until I crossed ways with a pack friendly enough to keep me.” His voice got lower after every word. He was showing his Alpha a part of his past and it was not easy. “I walked through the park until my feet gave up and I decided to spend the night at an old doorstep. I feel asleep only to be woken up by Theresa, a lovely old lady, who took me inside her apartment and gave me some food and tea.”

Harry was staring at him, hands never leaving Louis’ neck. He was speechless.    
Of course, he was the pack Alpha, but that doesn’t mean he know everything about every single soul in his pack. He had so many questions to ask. Was Louis traveling alone? Was he walking? Where was Liam? But anyways, he didn’t ask. Louis decided on his own, to tell him something, he wasn’t going to push it. He pushed away all the anger that was building inside him and decided to keep it casuall for the moment.

“I know Theresa. She is one of the fortune tellers of our pack. Lovely lady.”

“Yes, so lovely. Maybe she could see where I came from and where I was going and then she decided to kind of adopt me.” Louis smiled sweetly, “She helped me with everything I needed and became my guarantor, so there would not be problems with me staying in this pack, or starting the uni here. By the way, I was amazed that Anra offers free education to all levels and all ages. Back In my country, my family could barely afford my schooling. Well done, Alpha. Thank you!” Louis slowly touched Harry’s cheek making the Alpha preen. “Back to the story, I stayed with Theresa for nearly one year and then she decided to visit her grandchildren at the north part of Anra. We stay in touch and I can see how happy she is there from all the bright smiles she and her nieces give me through the phone’s screen.”

“Yes, you don’t need to worry about her. She is happy if she says she is. So, now you live alone and are going to uni, right?”

“Yes!”

“Soon you will come live with me, here.” 

Louis lowered his head, blushing.

“I will.”

 ---

After Harry and Louis decided to join the others, they sat cuddling on their blanked in the garden, in front of their friends who were sitting close to each other.

“You are really cute, guys.” Harry commented.

“Aw, thank you Haz.” Zayn mocked him.

“Not you Zayn. I was talking about Liam and Niall.”

Louis laughed loudly at that making the others turn their head. But just as fast, Louis bowed his in shame.

Liam stood up from behind Niall and made his way to the couple of two. He knelt in front of Louis and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

“I am so happy that you are laughing so freely Loulou.” Liam whispered kissing his cheek next.

The gesture was so sweet, but it made Harry tighten his hands around Louis.

“Thank you, Liam. I love you.”

“Love you too, boo.”

Zayn and Niall were watching the scene with fond eyes, but Harry?    
That situation was scratching his nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> 


	13. White Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I will be using gifs. None of them is mine.  
> Credits to the owners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. You guys deserve it.  
> I am proud of the quality of my readers xp ❤❤  
> Tell me what you think loves ❤

  


**_Harry’s POV_ **

It was 6 Am when Harry stirred awake. He blinked slowly trying to make his senses come to life and after his green eyes had a more focused view of the surroundings, a small smile crept to his lips.  

_Yesterday!_

That day was amazing. Louis and Liam spent their day with Harry, Zayn and Niall and they all got to know each other a bit better.

The most excited thing about it all was the fact that Louis had kind of accepted the Element's decision about them being soulmates. He had stayed a bit closer to Harry and initiated hugs and cuddles during the day and even sent the “Goodnight message” before the Alpha could.

For Harry’s Alpha it was a real ego boost, but for Harry himself it was a warm and nice feeling that was taking over his chest faster than he thought.

The smile stayed on his lips all while he did his bed and took a quick shower. It was way too early for the other couple to wake up, so he didn’t bother with breakfast. He just put his hair in a bun, wore his running shorts and tee and the most comfortable trainers he owned and was ready.

Outside, the sun was about to rise and the fresh air, almost instantly, attacked his nose and mouth. He took a deep breath and started running in the direction of the park. It was the biggest park Anra had. It was like a city of his own and Harry was quite proud he was one of the few who knew every inch of that area.

Running has always been Harry’s favorite thing to do in the morning. It was the time when he found solutions about even the most difficult cases.    
The last two days a lot had happened- Louis had happened- but his mind was still at the three omegas who were found dead the other day. A lot of people were working with that case and even though Harry was the pack Alpha he got just short news from his men, but never detailed ones, before the problem was solved, that was.

Harry trusted his men, but the long wait was driving him crazy.    
He, also, trusted his pack and his Alpha senses told him that it was an outsider who did it.    
Anra didn’t have enemies. It was a quiet and friendly country, so why would something like that happen?    
He was sure that sooner or later they would find it.   
But for the moment he was going to do everything in his power to keep his pack safe.    
And he was going to start by staying up at night, like all his Pack’s Alphas, and guard his territory.

Harry kept running all while thinking and rethinking reasons and possibilities until he arrived at his favorite part of the park. There were never people around that territory. It was far to walk there and not too much light was let In because of the density of the woods. But, it was worth everything.

The Alpha used to go there when he was younger an unable to handle all the responsibilities that came with the “Pack Alpha” title. 

“It’s been a while huh?” He whispered to himself after he slowed down to enjoy the view.

_Bring Louis here!_

It was a fast decision, but he wanted to do it.    
Fishing his phone from his back pocket, he saw that it had been nearly two hours since he started running. Amazing how time flies when you are locked inside your mind.

He called Liam.

“Harry, hello!” Liam’s groggy voice came through the speaker.

“Hello Liam. I am sorry if I woke you up!” Harry was breathing fast because of all the running.

“It’s okay, mate. So, what’s up?”

“Is Louis asleep?”

“No, he wakes up early when he has his lectures in the morning.”

“I just want to take him somewhere, but wanted it to be a surprise. Around what time do you think I should go wait for him at his uni?” Harry was nervous. It was not, but it felt like a date. 

“He told me that I should expect him home around ten so, you should be there around half past nine?”

“Yes. An hour and a half from now. I will . . . I will do that... Yeah” N.E.R.V.O.U.S

“Okay. And Harry?”

“Yes?”

“You don't need to impress him. He is already impressed. You need to work hard on his trust.”

“That’s my plan.” 

“Great. See you then.”

“See you Liam. Thank you!” He hung up.

_The bloody hell is happening with me?_

_\---_

Harry was sweating!

He was inside his car waiting at the University’s parking lot where he found a free space. There weren’t many cars around, mostly bicycles or skateboards, which, of course weren’t “parked”.

He had been waiting for twenty minutes, so Louis should be out any minute now.

His heart started beating faster when he saw a mass of students getting out of the big doors of the university. He scanned the crowd for a beautiful boy and when he found him, he was immediately out of the car. He walked faster so he wouldn’t miss him, but just as he was nearing him, he was stopped by a small group who noticed him.

“Alpha?”

“Um... Hello, guys.” He was never good in ignoring his people.

“Alpha, is everything okay?” Asked a dark-haired Omega. “We never see you around here.”

“So, does this mean I never have to cross the university’s borers, then?” Harry teased and just as he was about to say his goodbyes, his eyes caught Louis who apparently had sensed his Alpha around, but after Harry was crowded by admirers he had decided to go.

_Amazing. Just amazing._

“Okay guys, I really need to go. Have a nice week you lot.” Harry said an didn’t wait for the replies. He went in Louis direction, who was walking slowly with his head low and a big backpack on.

“Louis.” Harry called making the Omega stop and turn his head. He looked a bit tired, “Hey, love! How are you?”

Harry hugged him even why it was obvious Louis didn’t feel like it.

“Hey Harry. I am good. How are you?” Louis whispered and the Alpha smiled bright when he felt small fists holding his hoody.

“I'm fine love.” Harry couldn't resist. He lowered his head and kissed Louis’ forehead.

“Wha. . . Harry are you supposed to do this?” Louis innocently asked making the Alpha throw his head back and laugh.

“I am supposed to do whatever I want with my Omega. I mean, whatever you let me do.”

“What are you doing here Harry?”

“I came for you. I want to take you somewhere.”

“Now?” 

“Yes, now. Do you have something else to do?”

“No, no we can, but where is it we are going?”

“Now, that is a surprise.”

Harry took Louis’ hand in his not caring about the looks they were getting.  He could sense his Omega was stressed, but he wanted to make him feel confident about it all.

He leaded them to his car, opening the passenger door to let Louis in. After he, himself was in the car, they fastened their seatbelts and Harry started the car and soon enough they were on the road. It was a twenty minute drive so they would be there soon.

“How was your lecture, love?” Harry asked.

“It was okay. I felt a bit tired so I skipped a lot of things during the lesson, but Aiden will have to give me his notes.” Louis said quietly.

“Aiden?”

“Oh, I forgot you don't know him. Aiden is my friend. Like we are friends only inside the university's borders because… yeah. . . But, he is my friend.”

“Is he an Omega?”

“No. Alpha.”

“I don't like him.”

“Why? You don't even know him.” Louis smiled knowing how jealous Harry seemed to be. 

“He is an Alpha.” Harry growled lowly.

“You told me Anra's Alphas know how to treat an Omega with respect and care.”

_What can you say to that?_

“I regret wanting to make you confident and comfortable around me.” He mumbled.

The Omega laughed loudly at that.

They stopped in front of a small path that leaded through the park. Louis had never been there before. It was so beautiful.

“I have never been here.” Louis spoke in awe.

“I know. I will start to show you every part of Anra.”

“We started here.”

“We started here. My favorite place since I was a kid.”

“Really? Why?”

“Let me show you.”

Harry opened Louis' door and took his hand in his. They walked through the path deeper inside the woods in silence for ten minutes and when a small aria filled with little orange butterflies was in view, Louis was amazed. He stopped in place not daring to move in fear of scaring the beautiful creatures.

“Harry…”

“This is my favorite place Louis.”

“Oh, God. They are amazing. How? How are they here?”

“That I don't know. They have been here for as long as I know. They live in these trees and never moved in other areas of the park.”

“So beautiful.”

“Omega, do you want to shift with me?”

“I… uh.. can, but.”

“You can take your clothes off, I will turn around. I promise!”

“Okay, but, you shift first.”

“Okay.”

Louis turned around for Harry to take his clothes off. The Alpha didn’t ask him to, but he wanted. 

Louis could hear the quiet noise of clothes falling on the grass and the process seemed to last longer than he thought.

Just as he was about to ask Harry if he was ready to shift or not, a wet something touched the back of his neck, making him jump in surprise.

He slowly turned around and was met with green eyes and soft fur. In front of him was Harry with all his wolfy glory. How beautiful and big he was. All black fur and long limbs with the only different color in his eyes.

Louis brought his hand on the top of The Alpha's head to pet him, but instead the animal, moved his head and licked Louis hand. The Omega giggled at the gesture. Not a second later the Alpha nudged Louis with his nose like he was telling him that it was his turn to shift.

“Okay, but turn around. You promised you would.”

The Alpha huffed, but anyway, turned in the direction of the woods.

Louis took his clothes off and put them neatly on the grass, all while peaking if the Alpha was still not looking. He closed his eyes then, trying to remember how to do it.

Soon enough his world was mixing, the colors were changing and the senses were becoming much more sensitive. He could smell everything around the park, even as big as it was, but there was something that was overpowering it all. His Alpha.

Louis was a beautiful white wolf. His body small and his ocean blue eyes so sharp and crystal clear.

The Alpha couldn't resist. He sniffed the air and almost immediately, he growled deep in his chest and closed the distance in between them. He licked across Louis face and moved in circles around him. Louis thought it was so funny and he just took off and pounced the Alpha. The large animal laid on the ground with the Omega on top of him, nudging, sniffing  and licking. It was so relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> 


	14. One day at a time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers!  
> I hope all of you are happy and doing good today.
> 
> This is just a kind of 'filler' chapter. I hope you enjoy it!  
> It is still unedited. Sorry ;(  
> Hopefully tomorrow, there will be another one, containing fluff and a bit of smut *wink wink*  
> Also a dash of Zayn-Niall-Liam :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see, my world is spinning  
> Like there's nothing to know  
> You see, my world is feeling  
> Like it just might explode

**_HARRYS POV._ **

“Mum, I can’t really explain it.” Harry mumbled with his face on Anne’s shoulder.

“Baby, you don’t have to. I know, it is new and it is scary, but no one has never died from loving someone.” Anne smiled fondly, petting Harry’s head.

“But, is it really love? That soon?” 

“Oh, poor, poor creature.” Gemma mocked him, pouting her lips.

“You, stop it. You have passed that phase.” Harry accused. 

“Yes, I have. Loved and trusted my Omega, made sure he felt the same for me and boom, happily mated.” Gemma smirked.

“Yes Gem. Not that difficult huh?!” Zayn patted her back while smirking at Harry from across the room. He was sat on the big L shaped sofa next to Gemma, Niall on his lap, half-asleep. Harry and Anne were cuddling on the other sofa, in front of the trio.

The past forty minutes had gone with Harry whining about having strong feelings about Louis, Anne giving advices to him, Zayn and Gemma teasing and pocking fun and Niall sleeping.

“Zayn you are a true asshole to me, your best friend, when Gemma is around.” Harry said, frowning his eyebrows. 

“Harry, language please!” Anne tugged on one of Harry’s curls. “And don’t listen to them, love. Look, I understand how confusing and important it is to you, but I am an Omega. I can’t help thinking about Louis’ situation.” She said gently. At that Harry straitened his back and turned to look at his mother. 

“What do you mean “Louis’ situation”?” 

Anne pinched his cheek, loving how caring and what a lovely Alpha her child was. 

“When I first met your father, I was confused as to what was happening to my senses, to my body. Of course, we all know what is about to happen when we meet our soulmate, but experiencing it makes you forget everything you know about it. It is confusing and scary.” She was speaking so slow and quietly that even Zayn and Gemma stopped their games and listened interested. They had passed that phase, but having a powerful Omega talk about it so nostalgically, really touched their hearts. No one could ever imagine losing their soulmate. It was like more than half of their heart would go with them and leave their body empty and lifeless. “You are like your father Harry! Your eyes can show every single emotion that is going through you, and for your Omega, who doesn't need to read your eyes to know what is happening, it is a whole new weight going on his shoulders. When the Alpha is confused, the Omega is thrice as much.”

Harry’s heart was beating so fast. He had been concerned about his feelings and had forgotten about Louis’. Had forgotten how fragile his Omega must be at the situation. Anne was right, Louis is feeling it thrice as much as Harry is. 

“Harry, never forget the power you have over your Omega. We look up to our Alphas, but it never means that we are weak or unable to do things on our own. Son, clear your mind! Treat your Omega right! Use your power wisely!” She said gently but firmly.

“Mum, I promise, I will! love you so much!” Harry hugged her and buried his head in her neck again. It doesn’t matter how old and strong you have become, a mother’s scent is always relaxing and comforting.    
Harry almost immediately felt at peace, but his mind kept going back at his Omega. He would have to talk to Louis and assure him that everything was okay, it was just his stupid mind playing games.

“I wonder, how are you an Alpha? You should have been a sweet whinny Omega, brother.” Gemma smirked, challenging him. Harry knew she was trying to lighten the mood by teasing him, but he would never not accept a challenge.

“Not just any Alpha, sister, like you or Zayn. A pack Alpha, I am!” He smirked back at the Alphas.  _Oh, how the tables had turned!_  “Anyway, I would have never refused to be an Omega, if the option was given. I know I would have charmed every Alpha’s pants with my sweetness.” He blinked his eyes a few times in their direction.

“Oh, about that, Haz... I am sure you would have, but you still would have needed to take some lessons from Louis. Just to be sure, you know!” Zayn spoke smugly. He kissed Niall’s cheek when he moved from his lap, to sit on the sofa, seemingly waken by all the talking.

“Yes, he is charming and sweet, isn’t he!” Harry smiled bright when his Omega was mentioned. His sweet adorable Omega.

“Yeah, what with all the Alphas going around him like flies...” Zayn mumbled to himself and Harry knew that Zayn was doing it on purpose, but he couldn't ignore it. He felt some kind of sick jealousy. Louis was his soulmate, his Omega and even though he was sure that Louis was doing nothing to attract attention, he wasn't sure he was the only one who wanted him for himself.

“What do you mean? Who are they?” Harry growled lowly and it was the moment Zayn noticed his mistake.

“Harry, calm down, mate. I was kidding, trying to make you jealous.” Zayn spoke.

“And you did succeed in that. Now, please give me names.” 

“Haz,” Niall whimpered, hiding behind Zayn's arm. He was an omega, you couldn't blame him, “Aiden is a good Alpha, he is not a threat to you or Louis.”

“Aiden?” Harrys eyes turned dark. “Aiden? The one at Louis’ university?”

“Yes, man, it is nothing to worry about. He is a good guy, Liam just casually mentioned him one day and I wanted to make sure he is no danger to any of you. He is not!” Zayn said, trying to reassure his friend.

“How did Liam mention him?” Harry stood up, pacing the room. 

“Like, he told us that he was worried about Louis and that there were Alphas like Aiden who were good, but still not good for Louis. And that he was doing everything he could to protect him from all the people who walked his way. But, he never mentioned that this Aiden guy is interested in Louis.” 

“Then why the hell would it concern Liam if this Aiden guy is not interested In Louis?”

“Harry!” Anne spoke, “Can you please calm down? You are overreacting.”

“Harry, Liam is just taking care of Louis...” Niall started saying, but he was cut shortly by Harry’s anger.

“Niall, your second mate is not my problem, no need to get all defensive.” Harry shouted, but immediately regretted it after he saw Niall trying to get himself smaller on the couch. Zayn send daggers Harry’s way and moved closer to his Omega, hugging him close.

_Shit! What am I doing?_

“Niall...” Harry knelt in front of Niall, kissing his head, “Zayn, Niall I am sorry. You said nothing wrong.” Niall nodded his head, accepting the apology. “I don’t know what is happening to me.” Harry stood up again, raising his voice just so everyone could hear. “Do you see how my Alpha gets, now? Jealous, protective, possessive... I also have to worry about everyone who gets near him because of me. Weres will know who he is to me, soon enough and maybe there are ones who would get to me through him.”

“Hey, hey brother, don’t forget that Anra does not have enemies of any sorts. Who would want to get to you through Louis?” Gemma tried to put reason in all that.

“Gemma, we don’t know that without finding the murderer of the three Omegas.”

“Harry, baby …" Anne started talking but that moment, Louis and Liam walked in through the open door with Eleanor, one of the maids, in tow. 

“Louis?” Harry was surprised. Everyone was. “Liam? Hey, everything okay?”

Louis didn’t even give anyone the chance to answer. He approached Harry and threw his hands around the Alpha’s neck, breathing hard and shaking. Now  _that_  got Harry worried. Louis never acted like this, let alone in front of other people.    
Harry heard Eleanor mumbling an apology and quietly leaving the room. Heard Niall sigh in content while breathing Liam’s scent in. Heard Gemma and Anne talking quietly. He could hear and see a lot of things at the same time, because he was gifted strong senses and great Alpha power, but at that moment he couldn’t do anything else than hug Louis and try to calm him down. He gently moved the Omega’s head at the crook of his neck, just over his scent gland, so his Alpha’s smell would make him feel safe and cared about.

“Louis? Darling, what’s up? Are you okay?” Harry quietly talked in Louis’ ear.

“I don’t know . . . I felt mad and worried - and had a feeling you were sick... or worse… don’t- I can’t explain it.” Louis said making Harry’s Alpha go crazy with worry. He turned his head and noticed all the others staring at him. His mother was shaking her head and looking at Louis with worry, pity and adoration mixed together and then, he knew. He knew what she was talking about earlier, about Louis feeling his emotions and having to carry the  heaviest weigh. He had caused all that stress to his Omega.

“Louis?” Anne approached them quietly. Louis rose his head and a polite smile appeared on his lips.  He remembered the woman from the photos, she was his Alpha's mother. “Hello, love. Do you think you can separate yourself from Harry, just for some minutes, so we can talk like an Omega to another?” She smiled warmly. 

Louis nodded his head.

He missed his mother so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> 


	15. Crystals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter.  
> Please, please let me know what you think!  
> You can't even imagine how happy I get every time you guys share your opinion or just kind of "rate" the chapter.
> 
> P.s: Art work credit to the owner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there.  
> I feel like I have been saying it a lot, but I am so sorry for taking days to update.  
> I want to be honest with you guys, I am struggling with my work.  
> Been working from 8 am to 8 pm/ six days a week, to be able to pay my uni fee's.  
> It is so damn difficult. I am constantly sleepy and tired and never have time for anything.  
> So, this is a big reason why I barely find time to update.  
> Anyways, writing is the thing what keeps me sane these days. This is why your comments are so valuable to me.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting. ❤

 

Anne held Louis’ hands in hers and lightly stroked his skin with her thumb. She was sitting on the chair near Harry’s bed where Louis was staying. She could feel his hands shaking a bit and it really touched her heart, because she remembered how she was around her soulmate at first too, all shaky and confused until they both accepted the situation and everything fell into its own place.

“I am sorry... I think walking in so abruptly and ignoring everyone around me was not a great first impression.” Louis smiled nervously.

“Firstly, you did not ignore anyone, you were just really concentrated on your Alpha’s well-being. I know the feeling of getting worried sick over your soulmate. And secondly, I am already impressed. It may have been just a few days, but I have heard your name more than a thousand times already.” Louis blushed a deep red, bowing his head until a soft hand touched his chin, holding his head up. She looked into his eyes and smiled big. “Hello dear. My name is Anne. I am Harry’s mother.”

“Hello Anne. I am Louis. Harry’s soulmate.” Saying it sounded weird and new, but it made some butterflies dance around in Louis’ belly. “I am so happy to meet you.” He admitted shyly.

“Adorable Louis.” Anne petted his hair. “Now, love, I would like to talk to you about a few things.”

Is it a ‘mother talk’? Does a ‘mother talk’ even exist?

“Yes. Okay. . .” Louis nodded unsure and a bit scared.

“Love, I can sense that you are not comfortable, but please try to be, because what I am about to say is for your own good, and I need you to try and follow my advice. Please, Louis.”

Louis nodded again expecting the worst. What made it even more uncomfortable, was his Alpha’s uneasiness. Louis could feel Harry in his bones. He was stressed, but there was something else as well. Something that he could not put a name to and that had been driving him crazy all afternoon.

“Don’t get stressed over you Alpha! Never!”

_What.... What??_

“Louis, Alphas are powerful creatures. They are capable of staying out of trouble, they can avoid dangerous situations if they want to. We, Omegas, can love them and take care of them, but we are uncapable of keeping them safe.” Louis was still shocked. He was waiting for Anne to defend her son and tell Louis to be careful with him and be a good Omega for him, but no, this is a conversation he never thought he would have with her. Or anyone else for that matter. “I know you have been under pressure, what with all that craziness that was going on downstairs all day.”

“No, I just felt weird. As if Harry was suffering or something.” Louis mumbled.

“And this is what I am talking about. It starts like that, new feelings and emotions, until all you see are responsibilities and illnesses coming your way.”

Anne brought her hands around her own neck and carefully unclipped her necklace, that was hidden inside the collar of her dress, and held it in front of Louis. The necklace was so beautiful, with a set of three stones wrapped around delicately by, seemingly, white gold and both ends were held together by a small, golden heart with a little red stone in the middle. Louis was in loss for words.

“These three stones, Louis, are Tumbled Stones. Do you know how they are created?” Anne titled her head slightly, smiling and looking Louis in the eye.  
Louis shook his head ‘no’ at the question. He didn’t know what those stones were, or if they were regular ones at all.

“When found in their natural form, they are all placed inside a tumbling machine, alongside big, rough rocks. Then, when the process is finished they look, just like this. All the edges and corners are gone and they are polished and shiny, instead. These ones that I have here are called ‘Labradorite Crystals’. Come a little closer and see that they change color adapted to the light. These ones,” she said, touching the first and the third one, after Louis got closer to her, “are a nice combination of pink and dark purple. But this gorgeous one,” this time Anne traced a finger over the middle crystal, “holds together deep green and ocean blue, bringing to life it’s ancient legend, that this Labradorite crystal was created when the frozen fire of Aurora Borealis fell on the stones. Since then, Labradorite is believed to be the most powerful crystal of them all.”

Louis was so intrigued and curious. The legend of that stone, maybe was just a legend, a myth, but where there’s smoke, there’s fire, they say. He stretched his fingers to touch the middle stone of the necklace. It was so smooth and whenever it directly caught some light, the blue was the one color to shine the brightest. Louis brought his other hand and blocked all the light by cupping it, and then it was the green that was glowing in the dark. It was something mesmerising to see.

“Labradorite Crystals are also known as Magic Crystals and it is directly connected with the emotions and spirituality. Powerful people are surrounded by these, because another peculiarity of them is keeping away the negativity. “

“Does Harry have any?”

“No, he does not!”

“Why?”

“Why would he?” Anne cocked an eyebrow, smiling at him.

“Uh … because-umm …"

“Because he is a leader, a powerful werewolf?” Anne said.

“Yes!”

“Harry does not believe in this kind of things, Louis. He is a traditionalist, believing in Elements, Anra and his people.”

“What about you?” Louis asked curiously.

“I am not sure about me, to be honest. Gemma is the one who truly believes in crystals, and the necklace is a gift from her.” Anne said, putting the accessory back on her neck. She clipped it and smoothed the stones with delicate fingers. “But I wanted to share this information with you for one reason.”

Louis kind of knew where this was going.

“Don’t let anyone or anything even your edges out, Louis. Harry is an amazing person, he would never hurt you. He is my son and I am so proud of who he has become, but he is an Alpha, love. Eventually, his jealousy, his possessiveness even his love, will change a part of you, forever. And this is alright, don’t worry over this, just don’t let it weaken you. This is what I was explaining to him today. That Omegas are strong creatures too. Maybe even stronger than Alphas are. Learn how to use your powers, love.” Anne said and without missing a beat, she leaned to kiss Louis’ forehead.

_She kissed my forehead?!_

Louis was frozen in place. He couldn’t do anything, except, to close his eyes and enjoy the sweet kiss of a mother. A mother that was not his. The Omega’s longing eyes welled with tears and he threw his arms around her neck when a small sob escaped his lips. He missed his mother so much. He missed his family so much.

“Oh, love.” Anne coed and stroked his hair while hugging him tight in her chest.

“I am sorry.” Louis tried to smile through his tears. He pulled away and whipped his nose with the back of his hand. “Thank you so much for guiding me through this.” He hickuped and bowed his head.

“Not at all, baby. Not at all.” She stood up slowly and smiled at him. “I am so happy that my son gets to have you as his soulmate. And, that being said, I will send him up here in a minute. Even I can feel his troubled emotions, I can’t imagine how it is for you.”

 

****

Harry knocked lightly, but no noise was heard from behind the door. Was Louis inside?  
He quietly opened it and the sight of a sleeping Louis made him smile. He was on his stomach with his right arm hanging from the bed, fingers touching the cold wooden floor. His chest was resting over one of Harry’s pillows and his sweet scent had filled the room to the brim. It made Harry feel a bit drunk and a bit soft. He went to take Louis’ hand to put in on the bed, but just as he crouched, long eyelashes fluttered delicately and glassy blue eyes stared directly at his’. Beautiful beautiful blue.

“Sleep, love. I will just adjust your arm so it won’t hurt when you wake up.” Harry whispered to him.

“No, don’t wanna sleep. Was waiting for you!” The Omega mumbled.

“Okay then. Let me just...” Harry set on the bed as well with his back against the headboard. He opened his legs and accommodated Louis at the space in between. The Omega sighed contently when he felt the Alpha’s hands around his torso. “I am so sorry, Louis.”

“What about?” He asked, slightly turning his head to look at Harry.

“I caused all this stress to you today. You must feel exhausted.”

“Hey, no! You did nothing on purpose.”

“I am sorry, anyway.”

“I know.” He stretched his hand awkwardly to try and touch the Alpha’s cheek. He didn’t reach it, but was happy when Harry leaned forward and gave him access to touch him properly.

“My … hmm … my Omega has been thinking of … like, kissing-you...” He hopped Harry didn’t hear him. Why would he say something like that?

Why? Why would you say something like that??

“Oh, was it, really?” The Alpha smirked when Louis nodded, not meeting his eyes. “Okay then, want to do something about it?”

“Yes, but I can’t!”

“Why? Need help?”

“Yes, please, Alpha!”

“Hmm, so polite, Omega mine. So polite!”

Harry turned Louis’ head and lightly brushed his lips over his’. Those cotton soft lips were what he had been dreaming of lately. Beautiful red lips!

He kissed the Omega softly for some minutes, but soon the kiss heated giving it much more passion. Louis moaned softly when Harry turned him to sit on his thighs and brought his hands to caress his back and neck. The Omega’s body filled with goosebumps making him whimper and throw his head back.

As soon as the Alpha saw the opportunity, he took it, burying his face in his Omega’s neck. It was as if they were both on the clouds, kissing, touching and feeling only with thin air in between them.  
“Oh, sweet, lovely Omega.” Louis whimpered loudly. He started rocking his hips over Harry’s, but not having any experience, made him move unsteadily, shaky.

“Need help. Please, Alpha.”

Harry growled possessively, putting him on his back on the bed and positioning himself over the Omega. He took his sweet time, touching Louis’ thighs, sides, tummy, shoulders, ears. Taking his ankles in both hands and stroking the delicate bone there. Then kissing them and moving over the petite body until his lips found Louis’. It was easier that way and more pleasantly.

Louis felt his belly burn on the inside. He whimpered and started moving faster and faster until the weight over him was not there anymore.  
Harry had stopped so abruptly, feeling like ice cold water was poured over his head.

What am I doing?

“Alpha? Alpha... what-...?”

“Louis, baby I am sorry.” He moved to sit at the edge of the bed. “I got carried away, sorry.”

“What?” Louis whispered from where he was sitting, in the middle of the bed, head hung low.

“Love, baby.” Harry cooed and moved in Louis’ space. “Please look at me.”

Louis did.

“I am sorry, okay? I didn’t want to do that with you until we both knew each other better and you felt more comfortable around me.”

“I am!” Louis mumbled now looking the Alpha in the eye.

“Not quite.” He smiled taking the Omega’s hand and kissing it lightly. “I don’t want you to think that I don’t want you or something like that, because it is not true. I want you! But, I also want it to mean a lot more than getting off.” Louis nodded. “You are my favorite person in the world already, I just have to work on your trust.”

“Oh...”

“Yes.” The Alpha smiled and brought his Omega to his chest when he laid down yet again.  
They stayed like that for quite some time and neither of them was sure if the other was sleeping or not. Both breathing regularly and in sync.

“Alpha, I am a Labradorite Crystal.” Louis whispered so quietly.

The Alpha’s closed eyes crinkled at the corners and a pair of beautiful dimples showed on his cheeks.

 

****

 

“I can’t breathe, you pair of giant wolves.” Niall complained pushing Liam’s and Zayn’s hands away from his stomach.

“Niall, stop it. I can’t sleep if you keep talking.” Zayn groaned.

“Oh, big problem! You both are squishing me and I have to just accept it?!” Niall stood up on the bed looking the Alphas from above. He put both hands on his hips glaring down at them.

It was the first time they were sleeping the three of them on a bed. They usually cuddled on the sofa or on the floor while watching a movie, but never has Liam spent a night over.

“Niall, get down here, pretty Omega. I miss your warmth already.” Liam spoke softly, making grabby hands at Niall.

“Don’t spoil him, Liam, please.” Zayn spoke. He threw a hand over Liam’s body bringing him close. “Let’s just sleep together, since our Omega decided he wanted out of the group.”

“Group? What are we, high school cheerleaders?” Niall walked in between them, still on his feet, stepping on Liam’s hand and Zayn’s elbow, here and there. “You are the worst mates ever. Go, sleep on the floor. Now!” He tried to push both of them off the bed, but Liam took his hand bringing him down and gently put his lips over his.

“Come on, baby. Come sleep with us.” he whispered against his lips. Maybe this was all Niall needed to get back to bed. Or the fact that now he had one pair of lips kissing his face and another pair sucking on his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> 


	16. cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies,  
> How are you doing?  
> Here is the chapter of the week for you.  
> Please let me know what you think about it or the fic in general?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your sincere opinion. It is really important for me, it literally makes my day.
> 
> P.s: Thank you so much for the kudos and comments.  
> Much Love ❤

 

Louis opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust to all the light in the room. He had fallen asleep pretty fast the night before. In Harry’s arms. He had fallen asleep in Harry’s arms.  
He sighed contently and without moving his body, he brought a hand up to rub his eyes. The room was warm and bright because of the light coming from the window. 

He smiled when he noticed that the tip of his nose was touching Harry’s. They were that close. The Alpha’s right arm, thrown around Louis’ waist, keeping him close. The other arm was resting under his pillow. Louis moved his hand from his own face, to the Alpha’s. He touched his nose, his cheeks and eyebrows. He then, slowly traced his lips with the pad of his thumb, the rest of the fingers holding his jaw. 

He is gorgeous! 

“Yes, he is gorgeous!” he whispered as a reply to his mind. 

Without overthinking, he leaned in and brushed his lips over the Alpha’s, making him tighten the hold on Louis’ waist, unconsciously. Harry's lips were warm and soft, perfect for a soft morning kiss. The Omega smiled and moved back to his pillow. Even though Harry was sleeping, Louis felt shy of initiating anything intimate with him. 

The Omega rested on his back for some minutes and then decided to go to the kitchen for a cup of tea. It was still early, so the awkwardness of meeting someone on his way would not be an option. He was still ashamed of his reaction to the new feelings the day before.  
Of course, he was so thankful to Anne, for talking with him, and making him feel better, but she still was his Alpha’s mother. And he spent the night with her son, with her in the house. Even though they did nothing, just slept in the same bed, he still was ashamed for doing it. 

He untangled his and Harry’s legs and made his way to the connected bathroom.  
When he came back to the room some minutes later, he saw the Alpha had moved and was now sleeping with Louis’ pillow put over his face. At that moment, after Louis had washed his teeth and face, putting all the sleep away from his body, his senses seemed to be working better. He could smell the room full of his’ and Harry’s pheromones and his tummy filled in knots. He leaned against the doorframe staring at the view in front of him and felt a bit high. 

Slowly, Louis made his way at one of the bedside tables, when Harry kept a bunch of papers and pens and grabbed one of each writing down on it the first thing that popped in his mind. 

“YOU LOOK CUTE WHEN YOU SLEEP.” 

Instead of ‘cute’ he was thinking of ‘hot’, but he was way to innocent to say that out of the blue.  
He also put some hearts and stars all around the note. Just for good measure.  
Louis then put the paper on the bed, but far from where Harry was laying, so he wouldn’t unintentionally drop it, or hide it under the blanket. 

 

************** 

 

Louis didn’t want to disturb anyone, so he moved carefully down the stairs and when in front of the kitchen’s door, he opened it so quietly no one could hear, but he was hit with a wave of mouthwatering smell and loud laughter. He stayed at the doorstep taking in what was happening in front of him. 

There were three peoples moving around the kitchen, nearly bumping each other on the way. One of them, a tall girl, was checking something inside the oven. Maybe that thing was the source of that amazing smell. Another girl was taking some plates and glasses from the upper cupboard, while laughing about something. Louis couldn't see their faces because they were with their back turned to the door, but he didn’t need to see the face of the third girl to know her. She was Gemma. 

Louis’ heart skipped a beat when she turned around and stared at Louis. She was so beautiful, but so intimidating. 

“Louis!” She said smiling. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning.” Louis mumbled. He slowly moved away from the door, closing it, so all the noise wouldn’t get to the sleeping ones. He walked at the table where Gemma was sitting. She stood up and stretched her hand out. 

“We, finally, are properly meeting. I am Gemma.” 

“I am Louis and I am sorry for yesterday.” He said. Gemma went to sit on her chair, but before, she pulled a chair near her out for Louis to sit and gently pushed it back in. 

So the politeness runs in the family. 

“It’s okay, Omega. I am an Alpha, myself, but I have heard a lot from my mother and my mate about these situations. I understand.” she smiled, making Louis feel a bit more comfortable. “let me introduce you to these lovely girls here.” 

Louis turned his head to the other two persons in the room. They were also smiling at him warningly. 

“This is Eleanor.” She pointed at the tall girl that had been over the oven since Louis came in. She was thin and had a beautiful smile. Long hair held in a bun and the white crispy apron, with her name embroidered in the front, gave Louis the idea, she was a maid in that house. “She has served here since she was 16 years old. Now she is more like a family member.” Gemma smiled gently. 

“Hello Eleanor! My name is Louis. It is nice to meet you.” Louis smiled in her direction. 

“It is nice to meet you too Louis. Even though we actually saw each other yesterday for the first time.” 

“Really? I am sorry, I don’t remem...” 

“Oh, it’s okay, do not worry. You were a bit distracted.” She touched his shoulder in comfort. She seemed nice. 

“And, Louis, this is Jade, my Omega.” She said, looking up at her mate. 

“Good to meet you Louis.” 

“You too Jade.” 

Louis noticed that both Omegas were cooking and Gemma, an Alpha was sitting at the table, sipping her cup of coffee. Maybe he should help the girls cook? Like he is an Omega, maybe he is expected to do such stuff. 

“I... uh, I will help?” He stuttered. “To be honest, I am not much help in the kitchen, but I can, maybe prepare some tea for the others, or.....” 

“Louis!” Gemma put a hand over his knee, sensing his distress, “I guess, I know what is going on inside that head of yours, but it is okay. Jade is cooking and helping Eleanor, because she is a cook. She does these things in a daily basis, because she likes it, not because she is supposed to.” 

But, just as Louis was about to say something, someone wrapped their arms around his torso and softly brushed their lips at Louis’ ear. Louis happened to know that ‘someone’ without even having to see his face. 

“I am not cute. You are!” Harry’s deep voice whispered in his ear making Louis shiver. He turned his head to look at his Alpha but instead, his lips were crushed against Harry’s in a passionate kiss. For a moment, Louis though about no one in the room and kept kissing his future mate, a feeling of longing building in his chest. They had been sleeping together not long ago and it was not like Louis had been away from Harry, so it was a bit confusing, but he let his Omega take control, anyway. He stopped the kiss and stood up, grabbing Harry’s hand on his way out of the room. 

“I was waiting for you to wake up, to show you something.” He said, mostly for the others to hear. He knew it was a poor excuse and he didn’t have to see the smirking faces to know that.  
He kept pulling Harry after himself and walking, God knows where. He just wanted to find a quiet place. 

“Where are we going, love?” Louis could, literally, hear his smirk. “What is it that you want to show me, huh?” 

The Omega didn’t reply, just kept walking until he saw the small place under the staircase. There was a small door in there, and it reminded it of Harry Potter’s room. The room had to be small and he didn’t know what he would find there, but he didn’t care. 

Louis opened the door. It was dark inside, and he could spot some cleaning stuff which meant, it was amazing for privacy. Meaning that no one would use it during the day. 

The Omega pulled his Alpha after him and closed the door. 

“Can I turn the light on?” Harry asked in the dark. 

“No” Louis said, surprising himself. He knew he had given all his control to his Omega and now he could expect the worst or the best, but never did he think of denying something to his Alpha. 

“Omega...” Louis grabbed Harry’s jaw and kissed him. He didn’t close his eyes for a while, because he needed to process what was happening. It was something that he would never do, but apparently his Omega would. Giving in, he kissed the Alpha passionately, continuing where they left it before. Harry gently pushed Louis against the wall with his hips while his hands touched everywhere. Louis whimpered and buried his fingers in the Alpha’s hair when he started kissing and nipping his neck. 

The small room was filled to the brim with their scents mixed together and Louis felt like he was suffocating. 

“You needed me to do something for you, love?” Harry moaned against his skin. 

“Give me attention.” Louis whispered without missing a beat. “And kisses." He hugged his Alpha’s head to his chest and tried to slow everything down. Yes, he started it, but it was still too soon to give it all away. 

“I needed this. Don’t know how or why, but I did.” 

“You never allowed yourself attention before. This is why you feel like that.” Harry whispered while kissing softly from Louis’ ear to his jaw and then back again. 

“Liam gave me attention all the time.” Louis was a bit confused and he was mostly talking to himself. He just wanted to understand. 

Harry separated himself from Louis and growled, angry at the idea. He knew Liam was Louis best friend, but his Alpha was so possessive, he couldn’t help it. 

“Stop it with Liam this, Liam that. You are my soulmate, not Liam’s.” He turned the light on and looked down at Louis. 

He regretted instantly when he saw the fear in Louis eyes. He was staying against the wall, with his arms crossed at his chest and his head lowered as soon as his eyes meet Harry’s. His Omega had wanted some private moments with him and he goes and frightens him like that. 

What the hell am I doing?! 

“Louis...” Harry brought his hand to touch Louis’ cheek, but the Omega flinched away. 

“Liam is like my brother, Harry” Louis spoke firmly, dropping bis arms and rising his head. Harry wanted confident, he will show him confident. “He has always been by my side, holding my hand, hugging, listening and caring about me.” 

“Louis, I know. I am sorry...” 

“I don't think you know, Harry. You always growl and get possessive whenever I talk about him. You know what, Alpha? Liam had worked so hard on my confidence and we, together, decided I apply for a job. When I did, the boss, an Alpha, though that instead of interviewing me, it would be best if he asked me to have sex with him, and if I accepted, the job would be guaranteed.” Louis said with disgust and venom in his voice. “And it was Liam who came and beat the shit out of him and helped me get out of the building without being touched.” 

He stared at Harry and watched when the Alpha’s features changed from guilty to angry. His eyes darkened and his hand to the sides fisted and his knuckles turned white. He growled deep in his chest and walked closer to Louis. Surprisingly, it didn’t scare him. 

“It happened here, Harry, in Anra. He was one of those ‘respected’ Alphas.” Louis knew it was a low blow, but he was angry and wanted some king of ‘revenge’ to tell Harry that he had decided to work on their relationship. That he had accepted him and he wanted him, but being possessive and suffocating him like that, would not help them at all. 

He then walked around the angry Alpha and opened the door.  
“And it is just one situation of them all.” He said before he got out and headed to the kitchen. 

 

He decided that he wouldn’t let the tumbling machine polish his edges and corners any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> 


	17. A Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I hope you like the today's chapter.  
> It's a bit of a mess with all the emotions and conversations and stuff, it is just like I feel now days I think. xp  
> But, it's about to explode from now on. Expect a lot of confidence and teasing on Louis' part. ;)  
> Please, let me know what you think of it.
> 
> Also, I have received some messages on Tumbl about starting another fic.  
> I don't think I like the idea, because the updates of one of the fics will have to be more delayed than the other.  
> Buttttt, I can do a one shot one. So, I am open for suggestions. A Christmasy one? A high school/uni one? Not at all??

 

Louis had gotten out of the small room in a hurry, like he had wanted to go as far away from Harry as possible.  
This had caused a true mess inside the Alpha’s head, but hurt was not the first feeling to reach his inner Alpha, protection was. And everything that comes with it.

Harry didn’t move from the place he was staying before with Louis for quite some minutes. He was trying to calm his Alpha that was banging on his chest repeatedly and growling his guts out.

_How could someone try to do that to his Omega?_

A growl escaped his lips.

_To touch him..._

A fist punched inside his chest.

_To scare him._

Bang!

 _To change him_.

The next punch nearly dropped him straight on the ground.

He couldn’t take it anymore!

The Alpha threw the door open and jogged through the short corridor with growls and howls following his every step. When he reached the kitchen, he was meet with the view that he would normally call ‘sweet’, but at that moment just annoyed his Alpha further.

Zayn was sitting on the counter with Liam standing in between his open legs, kissing him passionately, while Niall was leaning against Liam’s back, munching a biscuit without a care in the world. Wet noises were the only thing he could hear in the room, coming both from Niall’s mouth and the kisses the Alphas were sharing.

Harry was mad, sad and he didn’t know how to deal with them feelings, so he was sure that the moment he would open his mouth, he would destroy the peaceful aura holding the three mates together.

“Where is Louis?” Harry asked, as If the trio were responsible for his soulmate.

His voice was so deep and powerful when he said the words, that the Alphas separated from each other and put Niall in between then, in a heartbeat.  
It is a sign for protecting the mate for when there is danger around.

“We don’t know. . . We just met Gemma on her way out of the kitchen, but didn’t see Louis or anyone else.” Zayn spoke carefully. He didn’t know what had happened, but he knew his best friend well enough to know that the Alpha was fuming.

“What do you mean ‘where is Louis’?” Liam said, taking a few steps toward harry. Now that his Alpha was assured that there was just Harry and not a threat, his mind was focused on Louis. “Was he not with you?” He was worried.

“He was!” Harry growled lowly, moving even closer to Liam. “I’ll go find him now, but in the meantime, you and Zayn are doing something for me.” He ordered. His eyes turned dark and manipulative.

“Not before you tell me what …" Liam started saying the same moment Zayn said, “Yes, Haz, of course.”  
Liam turned his head and stared at Zayn. “Zayn!”

“Liam, this is your pack Alpha asking for you to do something.” Zayn said to him, staring back just as hard. He would never deny his pack Alpha any kind of help.

“It is my little brother we are talking about here. Where is he? Did you do or say something to upset him?” Liam said raising his voice a bit, looking from Zayn to Harry and back again.

“I want you to find me the Alpha that tried to touch Louis during his job interview, Liam.” Harry ordered, unaffected by the Alpha’s exchange. “You are going to find him, Zayn!” Harry titled his head to look at Zayn, behind Liam.

Zayn nodded his head yes and was already rolling his sleeves up.  
Niall had his head down and not daring to lift his eyes up or even mumble something. He understood the situation. It was always like that when the pack or one’s mate was in danger.

They respected the Pack Alpha’s decisions, even if it was the inner wolf talking, and not the reasonable, clearer minded Alpha.  
Gurds did as the King said. Anra did as the King said.

“Take Ben and James with you and don’t do anything that I wouldn’t. Understand?!” The tone had gotten colder and deeper.

“Understood, Alpha.” Zayn bowed his head and slowly moved in front of Harry to press his forehead against Harry’s chest. It was something The Pack Alpha did with his main Guards, giving them his blessing and receiving their respect and the promises to do everything to protect him and the pack.

“Liam?” Harry spoke after Zayn moved to his left.

It was so difficult not to do the same ritual with Harry after hearing the tone and the Alpha ordering them, but there was something else he needed to say before doing it.

“I am just waiting for my Leader to clarify which one should we bring to him!”

The Alpha’s breath stopped.

“What?”

“Which one of them would you like for us to bring you here, Alpha?” Liam lowered his voice dangerously, but not to scare the Alpha or anyone else in the room. He was angrier at the memories. “Because trust me, there are a handful of them.” He said and started walking in the direction of the door, to go and find Louis himself. He didn’t care what would be the punishment because of him not following an order, Louis was much more important.

But, apparently it was important to Zayn, because he was stopped short with his strong hand grabbing his forearm.  
“Liam! Stop it!” Zayn warned.

“Or what Zayn?” He yelled. From the corner of his eye, he could see Niall flinch, so he took big steps back and wrapped his arms around his Omega. Even though he wanted to comfort his mate and assure him that he was not angry at him, all he could do at the moment, was look at an angry Zayn and a hard-breathing Harry and continue yelling at them. Hopefully, the shouting would make them understand.

“Harry... I- I don’t even know what to say to you right now. Wh...”

“I was jealous of him mentioning you in every sentence. I know it is not like that between you two, but my Alpha...”

“Your Alpha!” Liam chuckled humorlessly. Niall whimpered at the noise and Liam brought him closer to his chest, kissing the top of his head. Zayn was looking at him bewailed, like he couldn’t believe his soulmate was not only denying the Pack alpha’s orders but even arguing with him over his soon to be mate. “All I have heard from you since we first met, is that your Alpha is confused, your Alpha doesn't understand these emotions... Well, guess what? Your Alpha needs to understand them as soon as possible and know that it is not just you, Harry.” His voice started rising again and he had zero control over it. “I am still confused, myself, because I found my Omega the same day I discovered, it was a package, I also had an Alpha as my soulmate. We never got prepared for something like that, Harry. Zayn is confused as well himself, because he also found he had an Alpha soulmate and he had to share his Omega with him.”

“Liam, Lou...” Harry tried to talk, his voice still cold and raw.

“No Harry, you hear me. This is the first and the last time I disobey your orders, but I started it and I am going to finish it myself.” Liam dropped his head and smiled darkly at the ground. “As far as I am concerned, the asshole is paralyzed- spinal cord damaged. Oops.” He then rose his head and stared at the Alpha, “For far too long, I have been the only protection of Louis. I have been there to keep the bullies, the Alphas and his demons away. I have always been on the other side of the door, during his heats...” Harry growled at that and moved closer. The only reaction he had let slip away so far. “... and never took advantage, Harry, because he is my little brother, he has been and still is my rock too. So, you better wear the big boy pants and deal with them emotions. Louis needs you and your trust- he has had a lot of backs turned on him already.” Liam kissed Niall’s forehead and got out of the room, not sparing Zayn or Harry another glance.

* * *

Harry was pacing in the leaving room with his eyes fixed on the floor He had never felt such anger in all his living years.  
He was mad at Liam for acting like he did and saying what he said. He was mad at Liam for being right about everything. He was mad at Louis for going somewhere Harry couldn’t find and leaving him only with sensing him through his inner emotions. But most of all he was mad at himself for being an asshole.

_How does Anra see you as a Leader, with such an egoism?_

_How does Anra see you as a King with such an anger?_

_Pathetic … pathetic!_

He fished his phone from the back pocked and called Louis for the 24th time that day.

The call went unanswered.

“Fuck, Louis! Where are you?”

“We couldn’t find him!” Zayn said from behind him. He had just entered the door after searching for Louis and Liam for hours. James and Ben had gone resting after walking for so long and Daniel was still outside.

“I know, I couldn’t find him either.” Harry whispered and set to the big sofa. He closed his eyes for some seconds then opened them and looked at Zayn.

“I guess Liam was right when he said one time, that he and Louis can travel different countries with no one knowing, if they wanted.” Harry hummed.

“Obviously. I am sorry I caused so much stress to your mates.”

“No, Harry, Liam shouldn’t have said what he did.”

“But he should and he did. They are not from Anra, Zayn, even though they respect me and follow every order of mine, it still doesn’t have the same power to them as it has to you, Anra’s wares.”

“They live here now. They are a part of Anra and they have Arnian mates now, is that not enough?” Zayn was still mad at Liam.

Harry patted the sofa next to where he was sitting and waited for Zayn to sit.

“Zayn this is all the mess that I created. Liam is right, I need to collect my emotions and deal with them. Soon, I will introduce Louis as my mate to my country, until then I need to be clear minded for Louis’ and Anra’s sake.”

“You will have t...” Zayn was interrupted by a ringtone. He looked at Harry when he saw Liam’s name flashing on his screen.

“Liam? Where are you?”

Harry took he phone from Zayn's hand, holding it up to his own ear.

“Liam.”

“Harry, I am calling because Louis wanted me to.”

“Where is he? Is he okay?

“Harry?” Louis spoke on the other side of the screen making Harry’s insides melt in relief. He stood up and was ready to go get him.

“Louis, baby, where are you?”

“Are you calmed down enough to talk?”

“Where are you? I will come get you now...”

“We will play a game, Alpha.” The Omega talked sweetly.

“What? What game?”

“For one day, we will pretend that you are the Omega and I will be the Alpha.” With his voice, Harry could literally hear his smirk.

“What?”

“What what? You said that you would proudly be an Omega.”

“I would, but I am not.”

“Come one, I promise I will treat you with care, all the day.”

Harry chuckled and he felt like he had lifted an entire wall away of his shoulders.

“Where are you? I will come get you and we will talk.”

“No. I will come there myself as soon as I feel like it. You need to think about everything, with me away from you.”

“No, I do not!”

“Yes, you do. And please tell Niall that Liam is okay and he will come with me as soon as he feels ready. But tell Zayn that he is still very much mad at him.”

“Louis, I will stay at the door of Liam’s house until you go out.”

“Okay, you can, but we are not there.” He said and hung up.

_What did he say? Omega? Alpha? What??_

“Fuck, Louissss...” He shouted, making Zayn laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> 


	18. Baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art/photo/gif credits to the owners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there love's.  
> Here is a short update for you.  
> I hope you will like it.
> 
> Until next time!  
> Cheers!

Harry kept walking back and forth for hours. Fresh cold air hitting his face and helping him organize his thoughts. His head was still a mess and his Alpha was still restless after two days of being away from his Soulmate. He didn't understand Louis' need to be not on talking terms with him. 

I don’t understand! 

Harry tried calling him and Liam, but none of them answered their phones. He also tried searching again, even stayed outside Liam's house and yet, nothing new on the horizon. 

Harry blew on his hands and tried to warm them. It was a cold night and patrolling a nearly lifeless zone, made the hours pass even more slowly. 

The fallen leaves shuffled again, just like they seemed to do every few minutes. Harry sighed not moving from the place. 

“Get out of there! I know what you are doing.” He growled lowly. 

“Did you know I was here?” Zayn mumbled moving from behind the trees and stumbling in the dark. 

“I did.” Harry said and kept walking in the direction of the kindergarten. During the day, it was one of the most crowded places, but at half past one at night, the only noise or movement was the wind. 

“And yet you didn’t bother to let me know. I was freezing in there, could use some walking, or jogging.” 

“You are a wolf. You would never be freezing.” The Pack Alpha grumbled, never turning his head to look at Zayn or stop walking. 

“Still, it …" 

“Zayn, go home!” 

“What? No, I am here on a mission.” 

“You are not. It is your night off, go back to Niall.” 

“No!” 

“I don’t need a guard Zayn.” 

“But I feel better knowing that you are safe, then here, exposed to everything.” 

“I am doing my job.” 

“No, your job is to organize the Alphas in the country to do that. You have a lot in your plate to do that too.” 

“Zayn, I won’t go sleep and let my country do all the job.” 

There were some minutes of silence of them walking side by side and not talking or thinking to hard about anything particular. 

“Harry you are sad.” 

“I am not.” 

“You are also stubborn as a mule.” Zayn said and stopped walking. 

Harry kept walking for another five or so minutes and then stopped. He turned back until he approached Zayn. 

“I think he won’t turn back to me and it makes me feel some kind of way.” 

“Sad.” 

“Yes … Maybe....” 

“He will come back to you, Harry, just give him some time.” 

“I think, the worst of all in all this, is the fact that I don’t know what I did wrong.” Harry said in a low voice. 

“What I have gathered from Liam, is that Louis has had a tough life and he is only 19 Harry, so young to have all the backs turned. He once said that Louis felt lucky to have Liam, the only person in his life to help and lean on. So, you being jealous of Liam, didn’t help the situation.” 

Harry nodded.

* * *

Harry was mad.  
The had spent the whole night patrolling and every second after Zayn left, was a torture. He was so mad at himself.  
Talking with his friend had helped him open his eyes and see what he had done. Maybe Louis felt like an object, lifeless and always belonging to someone, unable to make decisions on his own. 

Maybe all the Omegas feel like that! 

Harry was mad at himself. He was mad at all the Alphas. He was mad at the system. 

He entered the gym with his backpack and boxing gloves in one hand and his caffé latte in the other. He hadn’t slept the night before, he needed the caffeine. 

He needed Louis!

* * *

“Liam, I haven’t talked to him in four days.” Louis mumbled with his head buried in Liam’s chest. 

“I know Lou.” 

“Is it weird that I miss him?” 

“Of course, not dove. It is the elements... Like, he is your soulmate and you guys just found each other. You should be with him all the time until your Omega and his Alpha decide that yes, they belong together, and yes, they will be one another’s even if they will have to spent hours away from each other, physically.” 

“Sometimes...” Louis rose his hand and innocently looked up at Liam’s eyes, “Sometime, thinking of him gives me chills and makes me want to be confident- and … do things.” The Omega buried his burning face in Liam’s chest again.  
The Alpha laughed and hugged him even closer. 

“It is normal, Lou, no need to be ashamed.” 

“Umm, yes. Do you- do you think it is enough, the punishment that is.” 

“Punishing him, means punishing yourself too, love. Do you think you are ready to face him?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you want me to ask Niall if he knows where Harry is?” 

“Please!”

* * *

Harry smelled him, he was punching the boxing pads with that much force that he completely missed it and hurt his arm in the process. 

“Harry, what’s up? Do you want some minutes to collect yourself?” James spoke and took a deep breath. 

“Yes, yes.” The Alpha said not looking at his trainer and guard, but turning his head around the room instead, in search of the smell. 

He was one hundred percent sure that it belonged to Louis and he wanted to find him, the source.  
Not taking the gloves off his hands, he went around the treadmills and boxing bags. The smell got stronger making the butterflies in his tummy take off.  
He moved swiftly around an exercise bike and his breath hitched when he saw Louis sat on the ground with his back pressed against the glass wall, and his feet crossed in front of him. He was playing with his fingers in his lap and he didn’t raise his head to look at Harry.  
It was as if he didn’t have a sense of smell at all... 

Or he knew you were here and was prepared for that. 

“Louis?” Harry breathed. He slowly kneeled in front of the Omega, cautious about him still being sad or angry. 

“Alpha.” Louis said and rose his head, blue meeting green. His look, so innocent and pure, his lips pink and beautiful, his hands small and his hair messy... 

“I missed you, Louis... I- I missed you.” Harry whispered more to himself. 

“I missed you too.” 

Harry brought his hand up to touch The Omega’s cheek, but realized that he was still wearing the gloves, and lowered it again. 

Louis smiled and took his hand in between his, carefully helping him remove the glove and bringing his hand to his cheek again. Harry chuckled and stroked his skin with the pad of his fingers, slowly bringing Louis’ head closer to his. 

Louis shook his head slightly. “No, you come here, you are the one being punished.” 

This made the Alpha raise his eyebrows and stare. Was that Louis? His Louis? 

“Punished?” 

“No no... Not, punished. Just- Sorry.” Louis bowed his head like he seemed to do every time he felt like he had embarrassed himself. 

“Louis, Omega, my eyes are up here.” 

When the Omega shyly locked eyes with him, the Alpha leaned in completely and caught his soft lips in a kiss. He couldn’t help the quiet sigh that escaped him, he was relieved that Louis was kissing him again... Or accepting the kiss. 

Louis parted his lips for Harry’s stubborn tongue to meet his and moaned low in his throat. Harry oh so loved the sound and he pressed the Omega fully against the glass and put the one gloved hand against his head as if assuring himself that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

For a moment, Louis didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he tried to gather all the confidence he could find, and placed his right hand around Harry’s shoulders while his left, softly grabbed his jaw, taking the Alpha by surprise. It was Harry’s turn to moan now and the Omega adding some pressure, made his lower region come to life. 

The kisses with Louis turned dirty so fast, Harry couldn’t keep up with. 

“Harry, ten min... shit, sor-sorry" James stuttered when he saw the couple on the floor. 

“James.” Harry sighed, not moving his forehead from Louis. He could feel the Omega’s uncomfortableness. “Thank you for today.” He said and hoped the beta got the message. 

“Yes, okay. I am sorry again.” He mumbled and moved to go. 

“Bye.” Louis said to him. The polite little bean. 

Some moments passed after James left and they were still in the same position. Harry was happy Loui’s hadn’t noticed what was happening under his baggy sporty shorts. 

“Louis, I am sorry for everything.” 

“It’s okay. We will talk about it though.” 

“Yes, whatever you need, baby.” 

“This is the second time you say that word.” Louis whispered, smiling a cute smile. 

“Are you comfortable with me calling you baby?” 

“I think I like it.” 

“Then I will call you it every time.” Harry kissed the tip of his nose. 

“Don’t push it, Omega.” Louis said with a cute smirk playing in his lips. 

“Come onnnn, you can’t be serious, Lou.” Harry whined. 

“Whining is not cute.” Louis laughed. 

“Louis! We are not doing it.” 

“We are. It is your punishment.” 

“Am I supposed to call you Alpha, then?” Harry grumbled. 

“No, you call me baby.” 

“Okay, Baby Alpha,” Harry teased, “Now what?” 

“Now we will play.” The smirk on full display now and it didn’t help Harry’s problem in his pants. At all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> 


	19. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art/photo/gif's credits to the owners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not happy with this chapter.  
> Everything is too... dry? (the only word that jumped in my head, but it feels like it nonetheless.) in comparison to what I had in my head.  
> I am sorry, I guess.  
> Also, it is unedited.

 

“Omega, I won’t do it!” 

“Why? It will be fun!” 

“Maybe to you, but I do not want to do it.” 

“Harry, turning your phone off and being my Omega for the day is not that much of a hardcore.” Louis pouted cutely.  

Harry found the situation and Louis’ idea so funny, but he was not going to say that out loud. 

“Damn it... what is your plan then, sweet bean?” 

“Are you saying ‘yes’?” The Omega clapped his hands and smiled big, hoping Harry was accepting to play his game. 

“No.” The Alpha smirked. 

“I just want for us to spend the day together and do things that none of us have done before. This way, you will understand me and my needs and I will understand yours... We will just spend time together and talk, that’s all.” 

* * *

 

Harry was amazed from the whiteness of Louis’ wolf. It was shinny white with a petite frame and vibrant blue eyes, just like he was in human form. 

They were, currently, lying on their tummies on the floor of Louis’ house. There was no one else except them, so they could be whoever they wanted without people laughing, staring or interrupting. 

As soon as they entered the building, the Omega asked if they could shift into their respective wolves and Harry accepted. He would never pass the opportunity of admiring Louis’ Wolf. He also wanted to please the Omega’s wishes and do whatever he wanted, for the day. 

Louis felt the Alpha’s eyes on him and rose his head from in between his paws and tilted it, watching the Alpha’s large build. They could not talk, but they could understand each other so well. Harry knew that the Omega wanted to act all confident and Alphay on him, but his sweet, submissive nature wouldn’t let him do it.  

So, the Alpha stood on all fours and moved to sit in front of the cute Omega, bowing his big head low enough to look deep in Louis’ eyes. Louis started slowly getting out of his shell by giving a small lick at his jaw and nosing there for some moments. When he realized that Harry was playing his game and was not going to move from the position, he pushed him on his back and started licking his face and neck more urgently.  

Alphas are keen on their soulmates when they are courting, but after that, when they mate, only death separates them. Their life gets in sync and in harmony with each other’s.    
Harry does not know if he is feeling love jet for his soulmate, but he does know that he would do everything for him. Even play the games he wanted. 

Harry howled lowly when the Omega nibbled on his left ear while pretending to dominate him. Both of them knew that Harry could get up whenever he wanted, he could make Louis submit in a bat of his eyes, but jet he was acting as an Omega would. 

Louis moved away and circled around him, urging his soulmate to get up and play. When Harry got up, the Omega jumped on his back and pushed him down on his tummy again. He was so please with himself that Harry didn’t want to ever get up and turn his light up eyes off. 

The playing and dancing around were apparently boring the sweet Omega, because he got out of the room and reentered it moments later with two blankets in between his canines, dragging them all the way to his Alpha. He dropped one over Harry’s form while keeping the other for himself. Harry watched closely as the Omega struggled to get under the blanket, leaded by his nose and following with his limbs and body next, until he was completely inside. The Alpha didn’t know what Louis was exactly doing until he saw movements and delicate toes poking out of the fabric. So, Louis shifted back to his human form. 

Louis got his head out of the blanked and stared at Harry, smiling sweetly at him. 

“I couldn’t stay quiet any longer.” He whispered and then got up and fixed the fabric around his curvy body. 

Harry stared in awe. His soulmate was so hot. His shoulders and collarbones were bare and looking fabulous while some strays of his messy hair had found their place all of his small forehead and thin eyebrows. 

“Now it’s your turn.” Louis whispered and keeled in front of his Alpha. “I-I mean if you want to. You can stay in your wolf form if you want. I don't mind.” 

Harry thought about staying like that when he felt Louis’ fingers touching the same ear he was nibbling before, but then decided that having a proper conversation with his soon to be mate, was a better choice. 

He didn’t hide his head inside the blanked. He was not ashamed or embarrassed, but he didn’t want to fluster his Omega any further so he made sure to have his Intime parts covered when he shifted. 

Getting back to human form, meant that their senses were not that sharp anymore, but nothing could block the sweet Omega’s scent from Harry. The room smelled like him, the air held his pheromones, even Harry smelled more like Louis then himself. 

“You are back.” Louis dropped his body on top of the Alpha’s, hugging his head to his chest, where the blanket had slipped a little bit down his body. 

“You are crushing me.” Harry smiled smugly and flicked his tongue over the Omega’s nipple, because it was right there under his nose and because he had been dying to get a taste of the sweet Omega. 

Louis gasped loudly and put both hands over his nipples, hiding them, but still staying on top of Harry in an awkward position. Harry laughed and went to remove his hands, but Louis rolled over and sat across from him, with the blanked pooled over his crossed legs. 

Hands still hiding his chest. 

“Omegas don’t do that, Harry.” He pouted. His cheeks a deep shade of red. 

“Naughty ones do!” 

“I am not naughty.” 

“You will be.” He smirked and sat properly, copying Louis. 

“No, I will not. How are you so sure?”  

“You won’t be this shy around me for all your life, love. As soon as we get really comfortable, and after we have sex for the first time, things will change.” 

“How?” the redness of his cheeks got darker and took over his chest and neck as well. 

“I won’t be the only one to initiate things.” 

“I don’t think so.” 

“Why?” 

“Because... um, I-I don’t think I know... how to...” he stuttered. Eyes never meeting Harry’s. 

“Let’s practice then.” 

 _Bastard!_  

“What?” Louis rose his head and Harry saw how terrified he was at the idea. 

“What? You wanted for us to change our roles, no?” 

 _Bastard! Bastard!_ _Bastard!_  

“Yes, but-but this was not... part of th-the plan.” 

“So, add it, then. I love when you are all confident and act like you know what you are doing even when it’s clear that you don’t. I want you to be that now.” Harry spoke slowly, “Don’t feel uncomfortable, come on. We won’t do much.” 

Louis was so shy and ashamed and he didn’t know what to do, but he also didn’t want to let Harry think that he was a piece of wood, who never initiated anything, or someone who didn’t crave Harry’s warmth like he truly did. 

But Harry saw the confusion and worry in Louis face and he was quick to regret what he had said. Of course, his Alpha turned into a wilder beast whenever he thought about Louis, but he wasn’t about to force him do anything, verbally or physically. 

“I don’t want to manipulate you, Louis. It’s okay if you are not ready for anything, it’s just, sometimes I really need you so much that I can’t think straight. But right now, it’s not that moment, so it’s okay, don’t...” 

“No, let’s try it.” 

Harry was taken aback. “Really?”  

 _Really?!_  

“Yes, you are my Omega after all.” Louis said trying to bring the playfulness back. 

Harry growled annoyingly at that and Louis laughed the loudest Harry had hear him laugh. 

“Okay mister sassiness, since you went and said that, you have to do all the job by yourself. No help from me.” He smirked knowing that this what Louis wished not to do. 

“Sorry, Harry.” He said quickly, but the laughter hadn’t died down yet. 

“No, baby, I am the shy Omega in this couple, after all. I wouldn’t know how to help a strong, Alpha with anything.” 

 _B_ _A_ _S_ _T_ _A_ _R_ _D_ _!_  

“Okay then, shy Omega.” 

Louis rummaged inside his brain for ideas. Finding none, he then rummaged for confidence, but still nothing. He set there with his legs crossed without any ideas how to approach Harry and what to do next. Harry! Staying there in front of him was a smirking Alpha, sat with his legs stretched in front of him and his upper body supported by his strong arms which were firmly put palms down on the floor, behind his back. 

Louis didn’t make a move! 

Louis didn’t know how to make a move! 

Harry smirked, cocked his head and rose one eyebrow, pretending to be bored. And waiting. 

The Omega uncrossed his legs and tried to move. Awkwardly.  

 _I pray, I won’t trip and break my neck while trying to be seductive._  

He didn’t get up, instead, he  _crawled_  to Harry. It was not an Alpha move, he was sure of it, but Harry’s facial expression made it definitive. The Alpha got all tense and unconcentrated. Louis would bet, he was ready to jump him right there and forget all about their games and plays. 

Louis was so embarrassed, but still ready to try his luck.   
He crawled until he straddled Harry’s legs and sat there comfortably. If that was the goal, he would have reached it successfully, but he knew he was way too far from reaching the goal. He also knew that he had to say something because the silence combined with his awkward moves, were a bad combination in his head. 

“I know this is not something an Alpha would do!” he whispered, “If you would sit on my legs, they would never function again, but I don’t know what else to do.” he said and smiled shyly.  

Harry’s Alpha was about to explode! 

 _How can someone_ _manage_ _to be so innocent and cute and sexy all at the same time?_  

“I don’t care... Act on instinct!” Harry growled. 

So, Louis did! 

He dipped his head into the Alpha’s neck and inhaled deeply. He couldn’t get enough of his soulmate’s smell. The Omega started unsurely at first, but the comforting pheromones that Harry was releasing, seemed to make him forget everything and enjoy the moment. He kissed and licked the Alpha’s neck from his collarbones to his jaw, taking short pauses just to fill his lungs with air. 

Harry, on the other hand, was barely containing himself. His hands still supporting him and now Louis, palms fisted and head dropped back as far as it could go. He had a thousand emotions going through his body as soon as the soft tongue and small, sharp canines started working their way on his neck. He wasn’t sure, but at one point, he felt the pillowy lips suck a bruise at his under-jaw. It felt amazing. 

“Louis...” Harry moaned unconsciously. 

“Yes?” Louis breathed. 

“You are doing so good love.” it felt like the alpha wasn’t talking to him, but just rambling to himself. 

“Really?” Louis stopped and rose his head to look at Harry. His cheeks were red and his lips shinny. Eyes wide open and his heart was beating so fast. 

Harry thrusted his hips up a bit, so louis could properly feel his hard on. 

“Yes, really.” He smirked at Louis’ moan. “But I don’t think I can have you like this any longer, and not have what I am craving right now.” He said and was ready to roll them and have his way with the sweet Omega, but his actions were stopped short. 

“Wha-what are you craving? I will do it.” He whispered.   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> 


	20. Blackpack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art/photo/gif's credits to the owners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you will enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story.  
> Please let me know what you think.  
> You can't even imagine how important it is your opinion.  
> xx

“I crave...” Harry spoke slowly, sneaking one hand inside Louis’ sweater and feeling rather content when he felt the Omega shiver at the contact. “Something that I can’t have now.” 

“Tell me more, I want to know.” Louis spoke softly while tracing Harry’s neck with his lips. 

“Hmm... I crave a petite body, delicious curves...” Harry’s hands created small patterns over the Omega’s hips, “delicate hands...” He then makes a kissy face for Louis to place his hands over his face. When he did, Harry kissed the small palm and every single finger. “I crave blue eyes and soft pink lips.” 

The Omega then lowered his head and caught the Alpha’s lips in a slow kiss... The awkward position made it a bit difficult for him to take take take, but it did make it a lot easier for him to give give give. Harry gave everything he could to the small Omega. 

They kissed passionately for some minutes until Louis decided to shift a bit so he was siting directly on the Alpha’s crotch. He made a surprised face as if he didn’t have a clue what that hard stuff was, but apparently his brain caught up fast because a high-pitched whine echoed through the room, followed by small hands gripping the Alpha’s neck. 

“Alpha I-I want... too.” Louis breathed hotly in his face. 

“Yeah?” Harry couldn't stop his hips from bucking up, chasing the sweet friction, while taking deep long breaths. Filling his lungs with his Omega’s pheromones. “You want that too?” 

“I d-do.” He replied, trying to rock his body in symphony with the Alpha’s. He had never experienced that before. His heats were never pleasurable and never did he want an Alpha’s touch that much. What changed? 

The air around them was thick and filled with both of their scents. 

“Mmm, Al...” the Omega started, but was interrupted by a loud growl coming from the Alpha. He stilled his movements and stared down at a really angry Harry. 

What? What happened? 

“Stay here.” Not even giving Louis a chance to understand or ask, he wrapped his arms around his small body and put him in a sitting position, on the couch. 

Just as Harry straightened his body, a loud knocking on the door was heard. 

Sooo, the Alpha senses then huh?! 

“No moving until I come back.” He ordered yet again, before turning his back and leaving the room.

* * *

“What are you doing here?” Harry growled, not leaving Zayn come inside his house. “Don’t you fucking have a sense of smell at all, like every other Alpha?” 

“Alpha, I am sorry to approach your territory while it is filled with your Omega’s pheromones, but there is something really important I have to tell you.” 

He never calls Harry ‘Alpha’ unless there is something to do with the pack or something that goes way further than their friendship. 

“Wait!” Harry goes back inside and grabs his jacket, then closes the front door, meeting Zayn outside. He doesn’t move from the door step though; no Alpha ever would leave their vulnerable Omega unprotected. 

“What is it? Fast!” He urged his friend. 

“The Blackpack’s pack Alpha called. He will pay us a visit in two days' time.” Zayn reported. 

“What? Why would that motherfucker do that? We have a contract he can’t ignore just like that.” Harry growled louder, his body tensed and his mind screaming. 

“He wants Louis! Your Omega is a Blackpacker.”

* * *

Louis felt like his soulmate was in danger, this is why he broke the promise to stay put and moved closer to the front door.

Of course, the Alpha was more than capable to take care of himself, but the small Omega wanted to be sure. Other than that, he was in a state of mind where he couldn't bear the distance, being it five steps.

But as soon as he moved near enough to hear what was being said at the other side of the door, he was forcibly pulled out of his fogged head by the ugly reality.

“ _He wants Louis! Your Omega is a Blackpacker.”_

* * *

_Louis is a Blackpacker?_  
_Has he ever mentioned it?_

_Why the fuck would my own soulmate hide something like that from me?_

You didn’t have to look at Harry’s face to know the level of angriness the Alpha was dealing with. Nor did you have to hear the tone of his voice. “Zayn Zayn, turn the fucking formal mode off and explain! What do you mean?”

“Harry, calm down! You need to talk to Louis, ask him what is happening...” Zayn tried to reason, putting a strong hand on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry didn’t seem to want to sit and have a chat or anything like that, because he slapped Zayn’s hand away and forcibly opened the front door, storming inside.

“Louis!” He shouted while taking big steps to reach the omega sooner. “Louis?!” He immediately noticed that he was shouting and acting way to aggressively towards his omega, when he didn’t hear a single sound inside the house. Not even the sensation of a weak breathing, every Alpha had the ability to hear.

“Fuck! … Omega?!” The Alpha called more quietly and much more softly when he opened the bedroom door, expecting to find the small Omega curled on the bed; maybe afraid of the tone of Harry’s voice.

Except, there was no one there.

He took some furious steps from one corner of the room to the other as if Louis would miraculously appear.

“Harry?” Zayn spoke from the door step. “Louis?”

“Fuck fuck fuck... Louis?” Harry called louder pushing Zayn out of the room and nearly running to check in the kitchen. He even searched under the table, but there was no Omega in there as well.

“Where is he? I literally ordered him not to move from the damn room...” Harry shouted pacing the room– hands frustratedly rubbing his face.

“I think...” Zayn started, but then got out of the kitchen toward the short hallway, “I remember Liam, mentioned there is a back door in this house.” Harry ran after him and stopped at the end of the hallway where the large philodendron he had seen before, was indeed hiding a slim short door behind. It was slightly open. “There it is.” Zayn whispered following Harry around the big potted flower and bowing his head to walk through the door.

As soon as they were in the backyard of the house, Zayn started calling Louis’ name while Harry frantically tried to sniffle around. When all he could smell was a faint inkling of Louis’ scent, the gap in his chest got even deeper and all his senses were in overdrive in a heartbeat.

“I am shifting... I would be able to catch his scent much easier that way. He can’t be far...” Harry didn’t ever give Zayn a chance to reply or himself a chance to process what his Alpha was demanding his body to do, when he was cutting the air on four limbs.

The big black wolf immediately started sniffling the pathway in between short flowerless plants, the street across the house, the grass of the park and every single tree in the front row of it.

_Where is he?_

_He is in a vulnerable state of Omega mind._

_He can’t go away from me every time he finds it difficult to deal with something._

_Where are you Omega of mine? Where?_

His inner questions were interrupted when he caught a strong scent further into the woods; Louis’, his Omega’s. It was his pure scent mixed with fear and something else his mind couldn’t decipher at that moment, but it made his blood boil nonetheless.

_Why would he feel unsafe?_

Zayn’s wolf’s wet nose nudged his side, meaning that he too had caught the same scent. Harry turned his head and stared at the other Alpha for a short moment, then both of them sprinted off, leaded by the sweet scent.

Harry growled the whole time, limbs moving faster every time the smell got stronger. He knew he was near to his soulmate and he couldn’t wait to put his hands around his waist and hold him to his chest. He knew the Omega needed it- He knew he, himself needed it.

They ran for some short minutes, but when they arrived the deepest area of the park, the scent overpowered their senses, filling Harry’s mind to the brim. It was easy for Zayn to move and sniffle the ground, because he was not affected by the smell or the Omega, but it was torture for Harry, who threw his head back and howled not thinking about the consequences of the call.

He was calling his mate’s name, asking for him to be in his arms, begging him to show up and stop being afraid. The pheromones the Omega had been releasing were translated in fear and loneliness inside the Alpha’s head.

Zayn was the one who pulled him out of his head by biting his ear hard. He growled louder, but trailed after his friend, anyway.

_We are so near! I can feel his heart beating just a few steps far from me._

Both of them knew that the pheromones’ source was just a few bushes away, so they walked around them and the sight presented broke their heart. Harry gasped. Louis was laying on his side with his arms around his bowing head and his legs folded to his chest. He was whimpering lowly.

_Was he hurt?_

The Alpha growled deep in his chest and took big steps until he reached his small soulmate’s form. He sniffled his face, his stomach, his hair. When he was sure that his lover was not physically harmed, he whined for a reaction and moved to lick everywhere he could; nipping the Omega’s ear, trying to make him open his eyes and respond; tell his Alpha everything and lighten his chest.

Louis whimpered again, but didn’t move his head or open his eyes. Perfectly still.

“I need to do something. Zayn, he is not responding. What should I do?”

“Send him your signals, Harry, that makes him feel safe enough to open his eyes.”

“Fuck... how?” The Alpha growled so loud even his friend was terrified. “How do I do it, Zayn?”

“I- I don’t know. Every couple of soulmates has their own thing.”

Harry’s Alpha banged in his chest urging him to do move.

_Think think think! Fast!_

He lowered his head and took Louis’ wrist in between his teeth gently, putting it down, off his face.  
The Alpha wanted to take some time to appreciate the pretty face of his lover, but it was not the time, so he just did what his instincts told him to do.  
He licked every single inch of his face; his eyelids, his nose, his high cheekbones all the way down to his neck. Seeing that the Omega didn’t respond, but just released another quiet whimper, he dropped his body on top of Louis’, careful not to put any weight, and scented him like he never had.

Zayn stayed back watching the intimate moment.  
The same situation had happened with him and his Omega once, and he didn’t even remember what he had done to bring him back. One is never prepared for such moments in life, so one acts as seen fit when it happens.

* * *

“Where is Louis?” Liam shouted from the front door of the pack Alpha’s house. He had run all the way from work in human form, as soon as Niall called him and asked to come to Louis. “Louis??”

It felt like a déjà vu. It had happened before, and he was sure it would happen again, until Louis would recover completely to let his soulmate in.

“Shshsh... Liam he is unconscious right now.” Zayn said trying to block him from entering Harry’s bedroom, where Louis was tucked in the bed, since they came back from the park.

“I want to see him Zayn, let me get inside.” Liam growled lowly at him, but it didn’t work, because Zayn grabbed his arm harder.

“Stop it! Harry is in there with his doctor. You will be able to see him in a minute.” Zayn spoke softly.

Liam took a deep breath to calm himself and put his arms around Zayn’s neck. He really needed his soulmates the most at moments like that. “Where is Niall?” He mumbled against his Alpha’s neck, content when he was hugged back, just as strongly.

“He will be here in a minute. Just preparing some cups of tea.”

“Will you tell me what happened?”

Zayn tensed, but answered anyway. “We learned that Louis is a Blackpacker. And I have my own doubts that you are too.”

Of course, he did expect an angry reaction from his Alpha, knowing his personality.  
What he didn’t expect was being pushed against the wall with a hand around his neck and him growling in his face.

“What did you just say?” Liam asked lowly but dangerously.

“I said just what you heard, Liam. Louis is a Blackpacker. Are you one as well?” Zayn answered through his gritted teeth.

“Who the hell told you that?” His hand around his soulmate’s neck getting even tighter.

“Answer me Liam!”

“Liam? Liam! Oh, my Lord, what are you doing?” Niall was running to meet his newfound mate when he smelled his scent in the hallway, but then he was running to push him away from Zayn. “What are you doing, Liam?” He shouted trying to push him away with all his strength.

“Niall, move back.” Zayn said, trying to crack a smile for him.

“No! Lia-Liam, look at me!” The Omega grabbed his Alphas face with both hands and tried to move his head so he could meet eyes with him, but that didn’t happen. He then kneeled on the hard floor and stood up in between his Alphas on his tippy toes, his back against Zayn’s front.

“Liam?” The Omega whispered.

Liam lowered his head to meet Niall’s eyes and when he did even, he himself could feel his features softening. He, slowly, withdrew his hand from his Alphas neck and moved to touch his cheek, quietly apologizing for what he just did.

Niall put his head on Liam’s chest and breathed deeply, “What happened, my love?”

The Alpha moved his eyes from his Omega to his Alpha and finally lowered his head to look anywhere but them.

“I fucked up! I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> 


	21. Falling or Raising?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you will love this chapter.  
> I am kind of proud of it.  
> From now on the fic will get truths/ break ups/ break downs/ make ups/ happiness/ the lot.  
> I hope you will stay for them all.  
> Thank you for buying me coffees, for kudos, comments and all the support.  
> Thank you! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So look me in the eyes, tell me what you see  
> Perfect paradise, tearin' at the seams  
> I wish I could escape, I don't wanna fake it  
> Wish I could erase it, make your heart believe
> 
> But I'm a bad liar, bad liar  
> Now you know, now you know  
> That I'm a bad liar, bad liar  
> Now you know, you’re free to go

Louis was somewhere in between conscious and unconscious, meaning he could hear everything that was being said near him, but still moving or responding was something he could not do willingly.

He heard the doctor quietly talking to someone else, someone that was not replying, but the Omega’s unconscious mind knew who they were.

His eyes were closed, so he couldn’t see where he was or what Harry was doing, but he was slightly worried as why his Alpha was not holding or even touching him.

_Or ex-Alpha, maybe!_

Was he done with Louis’ messed up life already? Was he?

“...stressed at the moment so... In that case the pills will help his body rela... I will write down the...”

Louis’ was stressed and not just because the doctor said so. He was getting frustrated because his mind was playing tricks and not letting him hear full sentences or not letting him sleep at all. He was somewhere in between of both worlds and what really worried him the most was his Alpha.

Loads of questions were running inside his mind whether Harry knew something about his past or not? If he wanted Louis anymore or if he was going to send him back to Blackpack without an explanation and shut him out of his life completely.

“He is moving and his mind is getting clearer so no need to worry. Do you need for me to stay and explain him everything?” Harry must have gestured ‘no’ because the doctor asked for the Alpha to give him a call if there would be any problem with Louis again and said his goodbyes.

Minutes after the loud noise of the door closing was heard, the room was drowned in an unbearable tranquility. Not even the harsh wind knocking on the window was loud enough to break the heavy silence that was making Louis a lot more restless by the second.

He could feel that he was slowly regaining the control over his body, but couldn't figure out if it was a good or a bad thing, because all he wanted to do was run for the hills. His inner Omega thought... It was scratching inside his skull for him to let it take over and crawl on the Alpha’s lap, to be held and scented and loved until he felt safe again.

But Louis couldn't really do it, because he knew that he had to talk first.

So, his plan was...

_“So, my plan is...?”_  
_“Damn it, what is my plan?”_

A soft knock on the door interrupted his inner conversation and made him use all his left strength to try and concentrate on what was boing said.

He could smell it was Liam and not just him, but also fear, worry and anxiousness entered the room with him to join Harry’s own presence and troubled feelings.

Harry, who had been there all the time, but never even touched Louis. The exact same Alpha who had adored every inch of his outer and inner person, the one who had tried so hard to push him towards confidence and self-loving, in a matter of, maybe, hours had built really tall walls around himself, keeping the Omega in complete darkness. The musky smell was well-hidden. And so, Louis’ world was well-messed.

“Sorry Alpha, just wanted to see Louis for myself.” Liam mumbled quietly.

When Harry didn’t respond, he started again, voice barely a whisper, “Is he okay?” Louis could hear his voice mixed with fear and shaky. He needed to comfort his friend, to hug him and let him know that everything was okay. The Omega tried to move his hand, to do something so the frozen state he was in would go away and set him free, but nothing happened. He only managed to move his fingers, but unfortunately his effort went unnoticed by either of the Alphas.

“He will be okay!” Harry said. It was clear that he hadn’t talked in so long because his voice was all hoarse and much deeper than usual. It also didn’t give away any kind of reaction or feeling. The answer was just short and cold, which made Louis’ shiver even though he had blankets covering his body until his chin.

“Thank God.” Liam said and moved closer to the bed. He bowed slightly and kissed the small Omega’s head, while running his fingers through the silky hair. “Lou, I was thinking the worst. Please come back as soon as you feel comfortable to, babe.”

“Liam!” Harry said from the other side of the room. “You will meet him as soon as he wakes up.”  
If the situation would be any different, Louis would tease the Alpha for being jealous and possessive, but being the situation that it is, he doubts it being anything other than disgust.  
Maybe in his head, Liam and Louis were just two liars under his roof, talking advantages of three golden hearted Weres.

_Maybe, we are the bad guys of the story. Maybe it is just out heads where we are innocent._

* * *

Louis was moving now.

Harry couldn’t stop staring the petite form lying on his bed, all sweaty and troubled and not be able to do anything to help.  
It was true that he was disappointed on Louis, but he didn’t blame anyone else than himself.

_“You are the Alpha of one of the biggest packs in the worlds for God’s sake! Your Omega has been in danger all this time and you couldn’t open your damn eyes to see beyond his pretty face?_  
_You cannot even protect one Omega, your Omega, let alone a whole pack._  
_Maybe, this is why you are also taking so long to find who was the person to kill the three Omegas two months ago. You couldn’t even protect them.”_

It had been hours and all he could focus on was the voice in his head. Of course, he had heard everything the doctor had said, and he had also given Zayn the prescription to immediately go and buy the needed meds, but anyway he couldn’t stop thinking that he had let his people, his Omega open to danger. Maybe, he had let his father down which was the biggest fear of his.

Louis’ body was reacting in a strange way, he was shaking as if he was naked in Alaska and his eyes were slowly opening, but the beautiful blue was gone. He moved his head from side to side wanting the feeling of a frozen neck to go.

Harry had been laying against the farthest wall from the Omega for hours. If he focused on his body, he would notice his numb shoulder or his throbbing heels, but nothing mattered at the moment. Louis mattered, the truth mattered.

He moved closer until his knees touched the side of the bed, but he didn’t give himself or the Omega the opportunity to meet eyes as he kneeled and brought his elbows on the bed. He didn’t want the Louis to feel minimized, scared or judged just by his stance.

“Omega?” He asked; voce raw and serious. “How are you feeling?”

Louis brought both wrists to rub at his eyes and it was the sweetest thing to look at. Still he kept his hands to himself and didn't dare touch or move at all.

The Omega turned his way and confusedly stared at the Alpha. “I’m okay.”  
Harry nodded his head, but didn’t say anything, trying to process what to do next and how to carefully ask the Omega about everything.  
He was conflicted in the inside, but still he would never make the small beauty feel unsafe, harmed or even slightly uncomfortable.

“I will go Alpha.” Louis said and tried to get up. His legs didn’t seem to do their work, so he laid back down, frustratedly running his hands on his face. “Maybe in a bit, when these damn legs decide to do their job. But I will go.”

“Where?” The Alpha sat on his heels and crossed his arms on his chest. Now that he knew that his lover couldn’t move, he didn’t have to stay alert and be watchful of him leaving the bed or the house.

“Somewhere else. Away from Arna, from you, Liam, everyone.”

“Why?”

“Harry are you kidding me?” He chuckled irritated.

_Really frustrated, my little Omega._

“No. Why would you want to leave?”

“I heard Zayn, Harry. He told you about me being a Blackpacker.” Louis nearly shouted. He really needed to make Harry understand somehow. Why wouldn’t he understand?

“Why didn’t you tell me first?”

“Because, would you want me then?”

“I would.”

“Liar. You would not. You are just saying so, but you, a pack Alpha, wouldn’t want an Omega from an enemy pack.”

“You are a soulmate, not just an Omega.”

“Who cares Harry?” If he wasn’t shouting before, then he was. “Why don’t you understand?”

“What would be there to understand Omega? I know nothing about you. I cannot understand something I don’t know.” The Alpha said, calm as ever.

Louis’ angry face fell. He turned his head away from Harry and stared at the opposite wall.

“I escaped that pack.”

“That much is understandable.”

“I killed Blackpack’s Ex-Alpha, Harry!” The Omega said and turned his head to look at his lover. Eyes watery, but blank.

“You... What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> 


	22. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. A huge part of the story is imaginary.  
> Do not take the deaths or the dates as facts.  
> P.s: Art/photo/gif's credits to the owners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how fun it has been writing this chapter.  
> I lost my inspiration more often than not, so I stopped writing, danced around my room for half an hour then got back to writing.  
> Every.Single.Time  
> Soo, this is extra long. I hope you enjoy it.  
> Please, please let me know what you think of it.  
> I want to know how all of this comes to you.  
> Much love :)

 

“I never wanted to tell you... b-but still... deep inside, I-I knew I couldn’t hide something like that... for too long.”

“You killed the leader of a pack?” Harry rose from the floor and took four long steps to the window. He checked outside as if he was afraid someone would be listening, but when nothing caught his sight, he took the same four steps back and hovered over Louis’ shaking frame, “You killed!”

The voice was deep and disbelieving. Who would have thought a true angel would do something like that; an Omega.  
Yes, there were a handful who had done it, and it is true that law treats them different in every country, but their names were known everywhere. An Omega killing is news, not only to the country, but worldwide.

Harry remembered his father telling him about an Anrian Omega, who had killed their soulmate, decades ago, but it had happened in self-defense, so the pack leader of that time, saw it necessary to concentrate more on the Omega’s well-being than keep shouting their name to the world.

Harry would do the same if he were in the same situation. He would bend the rules for his people, when in need, but the case was different. It was Louis who had committed the crime and he was not an Arnian.

And he was Harry’s soulmate!

Apparently, the Alpha, was doing a really good job in scaring the Omega, because a loud sob escaped his lover’s mouth, who then hurried to take a pillow to cover his pretty face with.  
It was a view that broke Harry’s heart to pieces. He knew he needed to do or say something and he was mostly frustrated with his own self for not being able to pull his mind free and concentrate on his soulmate more.

Louis was curled with his head nearly touching his knees and both hands clutching the pillow tight; holding it like an armor. Harry wasn’t going to hurt him, both of them knew that, but yet again, the Omega was vulnerable and the Alpha was angry, so he felt like a bit of protection wouldn’t hurt anyone.

The Alpha took a deep breath and tried to calm himself before he opened his mouth to speak, “Louis...” he whispered and reached his hand out to touch his lover’s head, but his reaction made him pull his hand back and stare at Louis in worry.

He had started sobbing louder and uncontrollably. As soon as he had felt the Alpha’s fingers in his hair, he whimpered painfully and blindly grabbed one corner of the blanket to hide under it.  
“Please... n-no, ple... please don’t touch.” Louis’ body was shaking violently and Harry was mentally cursing himself for not knowing what to do to prevent further damage.

He put both knees on the bed and softly rubbed Louis’ back from over the blanket. “Baby, please breathe. Don’t cry, you are okay, love of mine, everything is okay.”

“… ‘S not.. no-nothing's okay anymore.” The Omega hiccupped, pushing away from Harry's hands, to press his back against the bedside table. “Don't touch my back… please.” He pleaded, head still under the comforter.

“Lou, baby I won't touch you, if you don't want me to, but please… please let's talk.”

“I don't want to.” Louis mumbled.

The violent crying seemed to have calmed down a bit, but he still whimpered when Harry got a little closer to him, even thought he noticed the Alpha was just repositioning himself, so he wouldn't fall off the bed.

“But, you know it is important. The fucker wants to meet us in two days.” Harry reasoned. But, apparently, Louis understood something completely different from what he meant, because the whining got louder and he started squirming, wanting to get up and away from the Alpha, the house… the country.

“No you won't … I-I won't… ughh... You won’t sent me back there.” Louis struggled with the comforter, trying to get his stupid legs to move. He was shouting as if the loud voice would get the Alpha to leave him alone. “Ughh...” He was trying to push the blanket away of his body, but Harry’s knees were on one of the sides so it wouldn't move an inch. “Ughh, move... help mee, I wanna go.”

“Omega, calm down.” Obviously, the Alpha couldn’t stand the behavior any longer. He was aware of the situation; Louis was sad, frustrated and desperate to run away from his responsibilities, so Harry was respecting him by keeping his distance and not touching or moving anywhere near him, but that kind of behavior was something he couldn't tolerate from his Omega.

When Louis’s squirming and whimpering didn’t stop, Harry enveloped his arms around him, ignoring all the screams and the harmless slaps and sat him on his lap. The Omega’s legs seemingly, didn’t plan on doing their job anytime soon, because they were bent in a way that they shouldn’t.  
So, he pressed Louis’ back hard against his chest and wrapped a strong arm around his torso, that way his petite hands would be trapped too. With the other hand he stretched the Omega’s legs comfortably in front of him.

“Let.Me.Go.” Louis said through gritted teeth.

“Calm.Down.” Harry said back, but his voice was way stronger than his lover’s. “I won’t let you go, so you can stop asking that every now and again.”

“You should. I won’t come with you to meet him.”

“I did not ask you to come.”

Louis squirmed harder, fighting to get out of the strong hold of his Alpha until he decided to stop all his efforts short. Harry put his hand on Louis’ forehead pulling his head firmly against his shoulder and sinked his sharp canines hard into the juncture between the neck and the shoulder making the smaller one go limp on his lap.

Harry didn’t want to hurt his lover, but claiming was claiming.  
In that moment his canines had to remind his Omega which of them was in charge and who he had to obey to.

Louis mouth went slack as soon as he felt the soft lips kissing his neck, already knowing that there would be a bit of pain after. It was welcomed though.  
Even as he was acting like a real brat, he knew he had crossed the boundaries, and needed to get a grip.

“Uhh...” he whimpered in a completely different way than he had before, when the piercing canines made contact with his neck. There on his Alphas lap he was much more relaxed and the bite seemed to have done the work.

The Omega, stretched his neck a little bit more, wanting for the Alpha to scent him.  
And so, he did.

Harry rubbed his face over Louis’ scent gland while liking every patch of skin shown to him. “Louis...” He whispered, kind of drunk on his Omega’s scent. “My pretty Omega.”

“I... I am sorry. I am acting like a psycho.” Louis whined with his head still thrown back. He wanted Harry to keep kissing a licking, but no such luck for him that day.

“You are not. You are just scared and I am sorry for pushing you to talk, but I must know the truth to realize how to protect you from him.” Harry said softly while rubbing the Omega’s tummy.” Do you want me to turn you around?... So, we can talk?”

Louis sighed heavily, but nodded his head nonetheless.

Harry carried him effortlessly and sat him on his lap again, but this time facing him. He himself rested his back against the headboard wanting to make the Omega as comfortable as possible.

“I don’t know how or what to tell you.” He whispered with his head down.

Harry cupped his cheeks in his hands and rose the beauty’s head slowly, “Start by telling me about your family. How does that sound?” He asked, smiling softly when Louis’ lips lifted slowly at the corners.

“Okay... So, I was born in Blackpack... nineteen years ago.” He started cutely while playing with Harry’s rings. “Mum was alone when she had me; her husband... he realized he didn’t want his son, a male Omega, and apparently, he also “realized” that my mum was not his soulmate. A bit too late, don’t you think?” He chuckled humorlessly at his own question.

Harry’s hand was wrapped possessively around his wrist while his teeth were clenched tightly, but no one of them was aware of the gesture.

“Anyway, Mark was the one who made us really happy. He married my mum shortly after and thanks to him I am gifted a set of four baby sisters.” He was smiling so bright and Harry adored that look on him. “Charlotte, Félicité and the twins Phoebe and Daisy. You can’t imagine, Harry, they are true menaces.” He laughed making the Alpha come closer to him and peck his cute button nose.

“I am loving your family so far love. Do go on!” He whispered.

“Okay... Sadly, Mark died during an inner-pack fight when I was twelve. He loved our family way too much, because this is the reason that he is dead now, Harry. He participated in that fight because our family was at risk, like a lot of other families at that time... I loved him so much too. This is why I took his last name...” Louis stopped for a second to intertwine his fingers with Harry’s. He inhaled deeply and started again.

“Months and years after his death and we were still sad and kind of unhappy. Like, yes, we had each other and all, but we were all kids and it was really difficult for mum to work full time and raise us all. It was years later, mum meet this handsome man who really loved her and us altogether. Dan, is really great and he always took good care of us, coming to my school to deal with meetings and helping Lotti... Charlotte and Félicité through their puberty phases and all that...”

“He seems a good guy.” Harry spoke, as if to remind Louis that he was listening and enjoying him talking about his family.

Louis looked at his Alpha one last time before he withdrew his hands and lowered his head.

“There was this guy at my school, a year older than me, George. I... He was the pack’s Alpha’s son. We... We were never friends and... I didn’t know him, but suddenly he’s face started showing everywhere around me. He never approached me, just stared and followed me wherever I was going... I-I was afraid, because it was creepy and he was an older Alpha... but... but I didn’t want to bother my mother or Dan with such stupid stuff. I decided to talk with Liam instead.”

Harry narrowed his eyes, fisting his palms until his knuckles turned white.

“The next day, Liam told me that, even though I had pleaded him not to, he had confronted George and had asked him to stay away, which, strange enough, he had accepted and apologized. I was surprised... relieved when he told me, but unfortunately, it didn’t last.” Louis chuckled with his head still down. “That exact same day, after school George’s father, D-David, approached me... when I-I was waiting outside for Liam and... He grabbed my arm really heard and pulled me after hi-him. I asked him... to let go, but he wouldn’t stop walking or... He stopped only w-when we arrived an empty corner at the school’s car par-parking...”

Louis was interrupted when a low growl was heard from his Alpha. He rose his head to meet his eyes, but didn’t get time to see anything, because he was gathered in Harry’s arms and literally crushed to his chest. “Go on.” The Alpha growled louder.

“Uhm...” Louis struggled a bit to be set free, but Harry pulled him even closer. “Alpha, can’t breathe.” He mumbled, but when Harry only let him push his body just, maybe an inch away, he called it a lost cause and continued.

“I just remember him using his Alpha tone and when my body went s-still, he... fisted my hair and... and slammed my head against a-a car’s window... shat-shattering the glass.” The growl was heard again, stronger, firmer.  
Louis lowered his head immediately in fear, but Harry put his forefinger under his chin and urged him to look up. His eyes were dark and his scent unfamiliar to Louis. He was so scared.

“Keep talking, Louis.” Harry said deeply. He couldn’t control himself to talk quietly, so he tried to calm his Omega through his pheromones. The Alpha in him was clawing and scratching, but he needed to make his Omega feel safe first. Then, go and kill the whole Blackpack.

“He was accusing me for breaking his son’s heart... saying that George ha-had loved me and that I needed to go and... apologize.” Louis gulped and immediately brought both hand to his ears when Harry’s growls became uncontrollable. He knew he couldn’t help with Harry’s feelings at the moment; he also knew that Harry wouldn’t let it at that. So, he continued with his eyes closed tight and his ears blocked by his small hands.

“Then Liam came and … and Dav-David...” Louis’ eyes filled with tears as he spoke. _MemoriesMemoriesMemories_. “They were fighting and he was... he... he was strangling Li...” A broken sob escaped his lips, but he knew that if he stopped, he wouldn’t start talking again. “I- I grabbed a shard o-of the glass and st-stabbed him. I swear I didn’t want to...” Louis was sobbing loudly, hands still at the sides of his head. “I swear...Al-… Alpha... I swear.”

“Louis, baby... baby, I know.” Harry was trying to remove the Omega’s hands gently. “Louis... my love... listen... baby please listen to me.” Louis shook his head violently. “Baby, It’s okay... It was his fault, you did nothing wrong.” He cupped the Omega’s face and brought it near his, noses touching, “You killed no one, love. You didn't do anything. You listen?”

Louis was still shaking and crying, but Harry hugged him close to his chest, until he calmed a bit.

* * *

It had been a really long and hard day for the Omega, because he finally decided to give in, and sleep.  
Harry put him in the middle of the bed and took an extra blanket, covering his sleeping lover with. He looked so at peace while sleeping, eyes puffy and tear stains drawing patterns down his beautiful features.

Harry moved the soft fringe of his eyes and kissed his forehead lightly not to wake him up.

The quiet knock on the door made him stand up knowing it was Niall, since he asked for him minutes ago.

“Hazza...” Niall whispered sadly.

Harry wrapped his arms around the worried Omega and kissed his cheek. “It’s okay Niall. I won’t let anything to happen to him, you or any of the Anra’s Omegas anymore.”

“He has suffered a lot.” Niall’s voice was shaking. “You go, I will nap with him.”

“Don’t leave him alone.”

“Not one second. Promise.”

And with that Niall got inside the covers, cuddling a sleeping Louis, while Harry got outside the bedroom and straight to the front door, where Liam and Zayn were waiting, with their favorite weapons tucked in their waistbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> 


	23. Fire and Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. A huge part of the story is imaginary.  
> Do not take the deaths or the dates as facts.  
> P.s: Art/photo/gif's credits to the owners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies,
> 
> Firstly I am sorry for taking so late to update. Life's still beating my ass and I am not feeling quite well. (not an excuse)  
> Secondly, this chapter is unedited, and it may contain mistakes. Please ignore them, I will get back to this chapter when I find some time.  
> Thirdly, happy new year to you and your loved ones. I wish you all the happiness. xx
> 
> Enjoy

 

“Can’t believe that the asshole is here asking to meet Louis!” Liam said; his voice furious and loud.

They had been driving for merely ten minutes and the Alphas already wanted out.  
Since, between the trio, Zayn was the one less emotionally attached to the situation, he took it in himself to drive them safe and sound.

“Zayn, what else do you know?” Harry spoke from the front seat, with his hand angrily grabbing the door handle. “Haven’t met Thomas in a while now.”

“Thomas?” Liam said confused. 

“Uh, Harry... Thomas, had an accident a month ago and he is now in critical condition... So... before the situation got out of hand, he decided to appoint...” silence “...George as Blackpack’s Pack Alpha.”

“George? David’s son, George?” Harry asked incredulously.

“You didn’t know?” Liam said from the backseat, sneakily glancing at the rearview mirror, trying to catch Zayn’s expression.

“No.” Harry roared, turning his body fully toward Zayn. “Why is that Zayn?”

“Harry... I just received the notification letter two or so weeks ago... I didn’t really think it is that important. You also were concerned with Louis and...”

“And nothing Zayn! You know better than that. Just because there is a Louis now... Just because I have a soulmate now, it doesn’t mean my job is pushed aside.” Harry was shouting and the tone really did affect the driver of the three.

“Harry” Louis put a hand on Harry’s shoulder to try and bring him back and realize what he was doing or saying.

“You know what doing my job means to me, Zayn. Anra...” Harry said calmly then and rested his back against the back seat and didn’t open his mouth for the rest of the drive.

* * *

Harry didn’t turn his head to look if the other two were following when he stormed inside the hotel.  
Liam and Zayn were hot on his tail thought, following his every step closely.

The atmosphere inside was really nice, but no one of them was there to enjoy their stay so, it didn’t matter.

“He should be waiting for us at the lobby bar.” Zayn mumbled. “We will be able to know him easily, I think.”

“No worries babe, I know the fucker’s face pretty well.” Liam replied smugly.

Oh, this is something to worry about, then.

They walked in the direction of the bar and at the far side of it, at an elegant table for four, was the men they were searching for. It wasn’t incredibly necessary for Liam to tell them who he was, firstly because there weren’t many people around, and secondly, because everyone could smell the heavy, musky aroma surrounding the man.

The closer they were walking, the better they could see the sharp details of his face and body. Black eyes, short hair, long legs, strongly build. Handsome Alpha; powerful stance.

“Harry Styles!” George spoke not breaking his blank stare from the opposite wall.

“George Davis!” Harry said, walking closer, until his shin touched the table’s solid hardwood legs.

“Thank you for coming gentleman. Please have a seat.”

They moved to sit down and as soon as the waiter made their way to their table, Harry rose his hand to stop him short on his tracks. They hadn’t gone there to wine and dine after all.

“My second in command informed me that you were in Anra and wished for an informal meeting with me...”

“And Louis.” George spoke, making Harry’s blood boil.

“With me.” He said again, struggling to keep his voice amicably calm. “So, here I am.”

“Not Louis, but I see you have two gentlemen with you today. Liam Payne, a real pleasure to meet you again after all this time.” He smirked, never meeting the trio’s eyes.

“Cut the shit, Georg... “

“Liam!” Zayn warned, bringing his hand to Liam’s forearm, sneakily.

“Impulsive, just as I remember, you haven’t changed one bit. But I want to know about the pretty Omega, has he changed or still as sweet as he was back then?”

Can a smirk grow any bigger?

“My Omega is very well, George, thank you. I will send him you regards.” Harry spoke through gritted teeth.

“No need, dear Harry, I will meet him myself.”

“You will not. Now, please don’t waste my time, and get to the point of this meeting.”

“Okay. So, me and Louis...”

Harry rose to his feet; noisily pushing his chair back. He put both hands on the table, forcibly grabbing the edges.

“There’s no you and Louis, you hear me? If this is the reason you are here, I suggest you leave. Do not disturb my Omega, and do not disturb me, unless it has something to do with my country. Have a nice stay.”

Harry turned on his heels and leaving a smirking George on the exact same position. Still staring ahead.

Zayn rushed after Harry, but fast enough he noticed Liam still in the same position in his chair, so he turned back and linked his fingers with Liam’s, tugging him along.

Inside the car, Harry was furiously typing away on his phone, making sure his Omega was safe at home. His paranoia getting the best of him.

“The asshole.” He shouted, throwing his phone down at his feet. “Is this why he came here, to scratch my nerves?!”

“There is something else he wants.” Liam spoke slowly from behind him, as if he was talking to himself.

“How do you know that? All he did was mention my Omega’s name and stare at the wall like an idiot. Unpolite asshole.”

“Well, it isn’t like he can after all, Harry.”

“What do you mean?”

“He is blind, man. Was it not understandable?”

“Blind?” Zayn said. Liam saw that Harry as well was lost at that.

“Yes. The fire, among everything else, made him lose his sight.”

“What fire?” Harry roared, tired of such puzzles.

“I thought you talked with Louis today...” secondly

Liam stopped talking as if noticing that he had traitored his best friend by saying something he did not want to tell.

“We did, but no fire was mentioned.”

Liam made a motion of zipping his lips.

“You know what, I will ask him, so he won’t have a friend to kill.” Harry said smugly.

* * *

 

Harry smelled his way to the leaving room. His Omega’s smell filling his senses to the brim and putting his mind in Alpha state. At that moment, all he wanted was to run and wrap his arms around his lover, but the view he was showed as soon as he entered the room, made him stop on his tracks.

Louis hugging his legs to his chest, in front of the fireplace; his cheeks rosy and his eyes big and shiny. He was humming something under his breath, so lost in his own little world.

That view made the Alpha’s heart jump in his chest.

Niall, that had been lying on the couch, made his way out of the room as soon as he smelled his mates, stopping to kiss Harry’s cheek as he passed him, and then half-running out.

Louis had smelled his soulmate too, but he couldn’t move without tripping, so he just turned his head to look at him, by putting his cheek on top of his knees, still hugging them close. He smiled at him sleepily, but when he noticed that Harry wasn’t making a single move to get close, he frowned and made grabby hands at him.

What could someone do after that? Melt maybe.

Harry walked slowly as if not to disturb the sleepiness surrounding the cute boy and kneeled on the floor, near Louis.

“Alpha.” Louis whispered and cupped Harry’s face with both hands, bringing it closer to his. He rubbed his nose along the Alpha’s cheek and jaw, “I woke up alone. Where were you?”

“Later, love. We will talk tomorrow morning. Today you are quite tired.”

“Okay. Kiss?” Louis said smiling softly up at his lover.

Harry kissed him softly, threading his fingers through his feathery hair and hugging him to his own chest. He needed the Omega, just as much as the Omega needed him.

The Alpha nibbled lightly at his bottom lip, bringing his hand down down down until he reached the part he wanted to touch so badly. He didn’t want to rush things, or for that kiss to turn to something else. He just wanted to touch the gorgeous bottom of his cute lover.

He rubbed his hand softly in circle motions and the omega seemed to like that kind of attention, because he moaned, breaking his kiss and throwing his head back. Harry took it as an invitation to kiss and lick everywhere around his neck.

He rubbed his face against the Omega’s scent gland, scanting and marking him again and again.

“My little baby. How are your legs feeling?” Harry spoke quietly.

“They... they don’t respond well.” The Omega replied still with his head thrown back, as the Alpha kept patting and stroking his bottom over the tight leggings the beauty was wearing.

“You have to take your medication for that. Have you eaten at all?”

“Was waiting for you.”

“My baby, you shouldn’t. Let's go, I will cook you something.”

“I will help?”

“No no no.”

“I will help, then.”

“No....”

“Don’t whine, Alpha.”

“Ughhh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> 


	24. Fanfictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. A huge part of the story is imaginary.  
> Do not take the deaths or the dates as facts.  
> P.s: Art/photo/gif's credits to the owners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves, 
> 
> I hope you are all doing good.  
> So, do you fancy an update? Xp 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is written in a work day, so please do not expect too much, and it may have some mistakes here and there. 
> 
> Not much Larry in there, but I promise that the next chapter you will enjoy your dose of Jealous, possessive, protective, dominating Harry. Xp  
> Try not to melt xxx 
> 
> Also, I have a good news.  
> I have two weeks off at work (starting next Monday) and I have decided to spoil you rotten by updating 2 or 3 chapters during that time.  
> LARRY CHAPTERS ;)
> 
> Enjoy xx

 

It was Friday and Louis was so ready for the weekend.   


The last two days had been a real roller-coaster after all that had happened, and the night before, he really wanted to know what was it that Harry had talked about with the Blackpack’s leader, but being afraid to ask, is a given in such situations.    
His Alpha was thoughtful enough to promise him to talk about it in the morning, but it wasn’t something he was looking forward to do, thought. Louis hated such situations, but he still found himself in them often than not.

He was just waking up when a soft knock on the door was heard.

“Come in.” The Omega’s soft voice chirped from the bed. He couldn’t find it in himself to move from the warm mess of blankets.   
He had fallen asleep on the couch the night before, after dinner, and apparently Harry wanted them to sleep in the same room, because it was not the guestroom’s bed, or the guestroom’s decoration he noticed when he opened his blues.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Niall said poking his blonde head inside. 

“Good morning, Prince Charming.” Louis spoke and fell back on the bed and o _h, that scent_... That scent could do a lot of things to him. “Hmm...”

“How are you feeling?” Niall asked, pressing a cold hand on the other Omega’s forehead, making him shiver. “Did you sleep well?”

Louis hid under the snow-white blanket and tried to shoo Niall away. “What are you doing? Your hands are cold.” He giggled when his friend’s persistent hands moved under the blanket. “No... Leave me alone.”

“Why? Hazza told me that you weren't feeling well yesterday. I just wanted to check up on you.” He answered while wiggling his fingers at Louis’ side, under the blanket.

“It was just my legs, silly...” he managed to say through giggles and struggles. “Leave me alone, Niall, or I swear...”

“Oh, scary.” Niall acted as if he was afraid of Louis, but moved his hands out of the covers anyway. “Anywayyy, do you fancy a mouthwatering breakfast?” He said when Louis’ stomach grumbled loudly, making the Omega’s face redden. “I already know the food this morning is going to be amazing, because something smelled divine when I was walking around the kitchen.” Niall said and sat sown on the nearby chair watching the other Omega, who was trying to get out of the tangled covers.

“Ugh...” Louis managed to sit at the edge of the bed, his mind already wandering off, thinking about his Alpha and how excited his heart seemed to be, judging from the high jumps it was doing inside his chest. He, almost immediately, brought his hands at his hair, trying to blindly tame them, because he knew how they were all over his face after a nap, let alone sleeping the whole night. “Whe-where is Harry?” He asked his friend shyly, after a long pause.

_Why am I always so shy when I think or talk about him?_

“He said that he had to go to his main office and … do something? Ugh, I never listen when they talk about work, so don’t know what he exactly had to do. All I know is that he selfishly took my Alphas with him.” Niall rumbled not even batting an eyelash while throwing the information at Louis.

“Oh, he is not…” Louis said a bit disappointedly. He was hoping to have breakfast with him and talk about whatever he did the previous night, but apparently, it would be postponed for another day.   
Except for the curiosity and anxiety scratching at his chest, he didn’t mind it much, because they had the whole weekend… 

“Friday?? Niall is it Friday today?”

“Yess??” Niall replied, dragging the word and making it sound more like a question than an answer.

“Bloody hell... No no no … it's nine thirty and I was supposed to be in lecture now.” He said before running to the bathroom. He made quick work of brushing his teeth and washing his face all while trying to wake up properly. “Damn it, Louis.” he talked to himself.

Niall watched amusedly as his friend run to the guestroom and came back jumping up and down to make his skinnies past his thighs. The white hoodie was a size too big on him and it made the Omega look cuter than he already was in pajamas.

“When did the lecture start?” He decided to ask after Louis grabbed his vans from the walk-in closet, that he had seen Harry put his several times.

“Around half an hour ago.”

“I will drop you off there. Give me two seconds to grab my keys and you can also run and take us some sandwiches or whatever they are cooking in the kitchen.” Niall said, going in the direction of his room, not giving Louis time to refuse

Louis was so angry at himself. Never has he neglected or overslept on a college day, it was one of his rules.

“Now Niall will have to drive me there.” He huffed and puffed to himself all the way to the kitchen.

“Louis, good morning!” Jade saluted him from the stove. Niall was right, the smell of food was divine in there and he felt bad that he couldn’t sit and enjoy it properly.

“Good morning Jade. I can judge just from the smell that you are a great cook.” He said getting closer to the table and taking a look at the colorful glasses of smoothies, big plates with sausages, eggs and bacon, fruits and sandwiches. It was a lot.

“Take a seat and see if your nose is lying to you or not, then.”

“Oh, how I wish, but I am way too late for class. I would like to take something to go, though.”

“Of course, love, no need to ask, this is your home now. Help yourself.”

Louis froze in his tracks. 

 _This is your home now!_ Was it really? Was that big beautiful house, his home? Was that strong, humble Alpha, his man? Was that quiet happy life, his?

“Knowing my luck, I doubt about this being my home now?” He mumbled to himself, but Jade turned her head to look in his direction.

“Louis, are you ready to go?” Niall called from the front door.

“Yeah, coming.” He said, but didn’t rush to wrap the sandwiches in some food wrapping papers. He had missed the first lecture of the day anyway, might as well use the other half an hour, walking and not running. “Bye Jade! See you later.”

“Bye Louis. Have fun.” She said smirking at Louis huffing.

* * *

It was raining outside, so let’s say it matched perfectly with the omega’s mood.

He had been sleepy and anxious all day, not once paying attention in what was being said in class.   
After Niall dropped him off, he felt like he wanted to go back home, not one muscle in his body seemed to want to stay seated all day doing nothing.

Maybe it would be different if Harry would have been the one to wake him up and hug before a long boring day. Suddenly, he was missing him so much and he didn’t even understand how or why all these feelings came crushing on him all at once, out of the blue.

“Are you sleeping?” a voice whispered from his side, strongly pulling him out of his mind.

Louis had laid his head on the table, with his left cheek squished on the cold surface, mentally counting the minutes until he had to go home, so when he heard the voice, he let out a groan and moved his head to the other side.

It was Aiden talking to him.

“Hi!” Louis mumbled and crossed his hand on the table, putting his other cheek on top of them. The table was really cold to make direct contact with it. “I am not sleeping, just resting my mind a bit.” he whispered.

Around them the students were moving about and talking loudly, since there were still some minutes for the professor to show up, but Louis didn’t like to make his presence known, so he always chose to whisper around the class, instead of normally talking. 

“How have you been?”

“I am good, thank you. What about you.”

“Same. So, I heard about you and our Alpha.” Aiden said with a small frown on his face.

“What? How?” Louis rose his head and he really shouldn’t be surprised with the information, because soon Harry was going to formally introduce him to his country, but he still was.  _How did people know about_ _them?_

“People talk, Louis.” He said, still staring deep in the Omega’s eyes. Then he let a chuckle and looked down. “Like, I know it is really stupid to say, but the first time I really heard about your relationship, it was through Tumblr.”

“But how? What were they saying?” Louis was really concerned and curious. Also, he knew that Tumblr was one of the most influential applications, it easily replaced Facebook and Twitter, so if Aiden read something so unexpectedly, it meant that a high percentage of users all over the country, would have read or reblogged it, as well.

“And this is the most stupid thing, it was not a gossip thingy or even a news, it was a fanfiction someone had shared.” After revealing the truth, the Alpha’s cheeks went pink, and he hung his head, chuckling.

_Fanfiction?_

“Like, a book?” Louis was lost.

“Oh, pure Louis. Like, when people have too much time in their hands, they fantasize and write about their idol’s life. It doesn't have to be a book. It may be a short story or a long one, but usually, these works are not based on true facts, this is why I didn’t believe it. Even thought, to be honest, I was a bit shocked, because I meet you here every day and I have never met Harry before, but there was no indication that something like that was about to happen, so... I am not making sense.”

“No no, I understand.” Louis mumbled. He did understand and it was a bit messed up, but he still was curious to know, what that  _fanfiction_  said about them.

“Okay, so after that, people were talking about you. And there were photos of you two doing around, and it was impossible not to believe.”

Louis felt like throwing up. He knew that something like that would happen sooner or later, but it was too... soon? Like he hadn’t been preparing himself for what was to come and he was still insecure.

_If these people get too close to see, they will be throwing me out of their country in no time at all._

Aiden pulled his chair a bit closer to Louis and stretched his hand to touch his cheek. 

“Is he your soulmate, Louis, or is it just a relationship?”

Louis stared at his friend in disbelief. “What do you mean,  _just a relationship_?”

“He is a Pack’s Alpha and with that come a lot of benefits. Being with someone as handsome as he is, as wealthy or successful may be a dream to a lot of Omegas...”

“No, stop right there.” Louis said firmly, surprising even himself. He shook his head and the hand that had been glued on his cheek fell down. “We are soulmates. Who do you think I am? Some gold digger?” 

Louis pushed his chair back, gathered his things and walked as fast as he could out of the class. A good day is seen in the morning, they say, and it wasn’t a good day at all for the Omega.   
He ignored his name being called by Aiden and went straight at the front gate, wanting to go from there as fast as possible.

“Louis.”

There was a black SUV parked just outside the gate and in front of it was James waiting.

“James, what are you doing here?”

“I was waiting for you. Harry doesn’t want you to walk home or go by bus.” 

“Of course, he doesn’t.” Louis mumbled and decided not to extend the time in that territory any longer by declining about something that he knew that at the end wouldn’t work.

As soon as he got inside the car, he pulled his phone out of his pocked and started typing in the search bar.

Fanfiction. 

_Enter!_

A lot of articles showed up, but nothing at his interest. Just general information about fanfictions and fan’s arts.

“Okayy... Maybe... Harry styles fanfiction.”

Maybe it was not the perfect keyword, because as soon as he tapped enter, his phone screen was filled with Harry pared with every other person in the planet except for him.

Harry Styles/Cara Delevingne   
Harry Styles/Kendall Jenner   
Harry Styles/Camille Rowe   
Harry Styles/Nick Grimshaw 

“What is going on here?” He asked himself as if it would give a response back.

He threw his phone in the seat next to him and put his head in his hands. Of course, he knew that they were not true, just people’s wishes and desires, but he couldn’t help feeling jealous.   
Harry’s life hadn’t started the moment he met Louis, that much was clear in everyone’s minds, but still..

He grabbed his phone again and added his name next to Harry’s in the search bar. 

Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson

 _Enter_.

“Wow... Don’t these people have anything to do except for fantasizing?”

At the very top of the page, there was a sentence that turned his mind into mush and kind of filled his insides with so much excitement.

_1-20 of 5322 Works in Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson._

“Tonight, will be a long one.”

* * *

As soon as he got out of the car James informed him that Harry would be waiting in his office for him.

There were two problems, thought.   
First, he didn’t know where the said office was located in the house.   
And second, his mind was a mess at that moment and he really didn’t want to meet Harry like that. All the excitement he was feeling at the thought of meeting his Alpha, was replaced with uneasiness.

Walking down the hallway, inside the house, he met Eleanor, who was kind enough to help him find the office. The house wasn’t that big, but he hadn’t had the grand tour yet, so you can’t blame him for not knowing where things were.

He knocked on the door lightly and waited for some permission to in, but instead of it, the door opened from inside the room and a strong veiny hand pulled him forward, until he was in the office.

Staying in front of him was Harry.

Handsome as ever...

Powerful as ever...

Angry as never... 

“Whose smell is that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> 


	25. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. A huge part of the story is imaginary.  
> Do not take the deaths or the dates as facts.  
> P.s: Art/photo/gif's credits to the owners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers, 
> 
> I am so sorry the update took so long.  
> I know I promised you that I would post more than one chapter, because I had some time in my hands and such, but you know what happened?  
> Ao3 hid my work. Like you couldn’t see it (don’t know if yall have noticed) and I couldn’t edit or update. 
> 
> FMS was under investigation and tbh It took a while, even it was said that it would take only one week.  
> Anyways, I got my beauty back, but I was a bit scared that they would delete it. And I am sorry to say, but I don’t think I would have been willing to re-do it if they would have. 
> 
> Now, I wanna thank you for supporting, giving kudos, reading or buying me coffees. It means the world to me, because when I first started writing this, I never in a million years thought that my work would get so much attention, get so many hits and kudos and stuff. So, thank you so so much. Xx 
> 
> Soo, enjoy this loong chapter and please comment. They make me so happy.  
> Also, please give me ideas for my new fic.  
> Lots of love, 
> 
> Your girl, Anita.

 

Louis bet the whole house had heard the growl that escaped the Alpha’s lips, even thought it was not that loud.  
As soon as he entered the room, he saw Harry’s features change, and his nose twitch. The way he grabbed his arm, bringing the Omega even closer to his body, was terrifying.

“Whose smell is that?” His voice was a low and deep rumble. “Do tell!”

Louis took a step back, then another, but it didn’t go too far, as his back pressed completely against the door, and the scariest part was that the Alpha’s grip didn’t seem to loosen one bit.  
The Omega’s lips started to tremble and his eyes already shinny. It did hurt a bit.

“A-Aiden...” he mumbled.

“That Alpha in your class, huh?” Harry spoke dangerously low; his nose touching Louis. “Where did he touch you? Why did you allow that?” Louis didn't think it was possible to get any closer, but he was proved wrong when Harry's body pressed tight against Louis, from head to toe. “Don’t you have a soulmate Louis?”

“Y-yes but… It wasn't l-like that… We… He t-touched my cheek j-just to get my a-attention…” Louis said lowly. He felt insecure and put on the spot for something that didn't even matter. Aiden was just a friend. _A friend that happened to ask him out and offend him, but a friend nonetheless._

“Did he get it, then?”

“What?”

“The attention he wanted.”

“Oh... umm n-no... h-he just...” Louis didn’t know what to say. He just wanted to dig a hole and bury his head inside until the Alpha was calm enough not to frighten him.

“Are you scared of me Louis?” Harry asked tilting his head to the side. Their lips nearly touching.

If the Alpha wasn’t that mad and if the Omega wasn't that scared of him, the situation would be a hundred percent different. They would be sprawled on top of each other, enjoying every single second they were together, and maybe once Louis explained the situation, Harry would make it happen in a heartbeat, but Louis couldn't do it. Explain and except the closeness in those conditions.  
He was trembling terribly, his lips closed tight, trying to make the whimpers unnoticeable, so Harry would not make it a bigger deal.

The Omega was not at fault after all. He had done nothing wrong, but being in the circumstances that he was, he couldn't voice his thoughts.

“Omega, did you hear me?” Harry spoke. His voice softening a tad bit.

And maybe that was what made Louis’ body unfreeze and nod his head at the question.

“Than answer my question. Are you scared of me?“

“N-now y-yes…” he mumbled blinking rapidly. His sight was blurred by unshed tears, his head lowered by being afraid. His heart racing for his hot-tempered, Alpha.

Maybe it was something he shouldn't have said though, because Harry’s face fell and he immediately dropped Louis’ arm, taking a step back.  
The Omega rose his head and tried to give the Alpha a message through his eyes. He didn’t trust his voice at the moment, so maybe saying “I am sorry, please don’t be mad or sad, I am just getting used at this... at us!” by making eyes contact is easier, but the Alpha didn’t allow it.  
It was him who lowered his head that time and clenched his fists at his side.

“You are free to stay in my room tonight. It is my turn to patrol by the lake.” He said firmly and moved near the door waiting for the Omega to move so he could open it.

Louis took small steps that led him to the big window, he was confused and had a storm going in his head, but he still waited for the noise of the door closing, to sit in the window seat.

He hugged his knees in his chest and rested his head against the window. He could see his soulmate outside, nearing his car while Liam was hot in his heels, gesturing from left to right.

Only then he felt free to cry; let all them crazy emotions out of his body and soul. He brought a hand up to his hair trying to pat his own head. It always helped when Liam did it, but now it wasn’t working. Maybe he needed someone to be with him without trying to understand or fix anything.

“People always try to change something in me, do... d-don’t they?” He murmured to himself. Words stuck in his throat, getting out mixed with the sobs. “My way of thinking, my mood, my style or my heart. They never hug me without asking what is wrong or lying that it will be better. I don’t n-need that, no one need-ds that...” His sobs were breaking his own heart, he was feeling so bad of himself. “How much more can someone suffer? Does it ever end?”

The crying omega didn’t hear the nose of the door opening or closing, he just felt arms around his body and a warm cheek pressed against his.

“Does it ever end, Liam? Am I destined to s...s-suffer all my life? Away from my family, a-away from my home, a-always hiding and running, always crying...” The arms hugged even tighter. “I have found my soulmate, but ask me if I make him h-happy? No, I don’t b-because I have got high walls around me. He... H-He will never jump over them and meet me... they have t-taken years to be built... he won’t jump over t-them, Liam...”

Liam brought his hand at the Omega’s hair and lightly patted his head. It always seemed to calm him down, so he hopped he hadn’t lost his touch.  
The sobbing Omega was breaking his heart in tiny pieces and he had never let himself feel any kind of happiness when Louis was hurting that much.

He kissed his friend's head and rose his to look across the room.  
Niall had been there since the beginning, pressed against the wall with tears in his eyes.

“Lou...” Liam whispered, but was interrupted by a quiet sob.

“He will run Liam. I-I k... know. This is why I don’t want to get too close. All we hav-have been doing since we first met, is me acting like a psycho...”

“Louis!” The warning clear in the Alpha’s voice.

“... and he judging or trying to fix my flaws.”

“No Louis...” Niall decided to talk. He had been there long enough and being an omega and growing so close to Louis was not helping him keep quiet. “No!” He moved near a confused Louis and kneeled in front of him. “I am sorry. I was there all this time, but didn’t want to intrude. But... but you are wrong.”

Louis stared at him from under Liam’s armpit, blinking and hiccupping.

“He thinks so highly of you... He speaks so highly of you.”

Louis didn’t want to annoy Niall or seem ungrateful, so he didn’t say anything, just hid his face again and shake his head slowly.

“You know what? I can’t stand this. Louis get up!” Liam said getting up from the seat himself, holding a limp Louis tight to his chest.

“Whyy...” The Omega whined annoyingly.

“Niall help him get dressed and dress yourself nicely as well. We are going out for dinner.”

“Yes.” Niall cheered.

“Noo...” Louis whined loudly. “I don’t want to get out of this room. Don’t feel like it.” He said and a small hiccup served as a period at the end of his sentence.

“Sorry love,” Liam kissed his forehead and extended his arm to wrap around his soulmate’s waist. “but you have to agree.”

“But I can’t eat now...”

“Just dessert then. Maybe ice-cream!” Niall helped his mate winking cheekily at him.

“It’s settled then.”

“Nooo...”

“Yes. Come on, I’ll help you choose something nice to wear.

* * *

Niall made his way down the stairs, pulling a grumpy Louis along.  
They were wearing nearly the same clothes with the only difference that Louis was pairing his black skinies with a white shirt and an oversized denim jumper and Niall was pairing his with just a denim short sleeved shirt. He was sure that Liam was going to lend him his own jacket latter, but he loved the gesture and maybe this is why he decided to not wear something warm after all.

Louis was not feeling like whining and complaining all over again, even though he wanted so bad, because that required talking, so he just kept quiet and followed Niall down the stairs. The only noise coming from their white converse echoing in the quiet hall.

“Niall, Lou!” Liam was staying at the front door all dressed up and looking like the sweet Alpha that he is. “Don’t you, my sweetest Omegas, look cute?”

“Hmm, I don’t know Alpha... Do we?” Niall said stepping in front of Liam and going on his tippy toes to lick his nose. They were so cute together and Louis just stayed behind watching as Liam wrapped his arms around the Omega’s waist and kissed him passionately.

 

 _Sweetsweetsweet_ but he couldn’t just stay there watching his friends kissing like that when he himself was craving just a single touch from his mate. The same mate that he had a fight with and the exact same mate who wouldn’t be beside him that night, leaving him confused, doubtful and sad.

So, Louis quietly made his way out of the door, walking around the couple as not to disturb them and went to wait them inside the car.

Not even one minute and Liam sensed Louis distress, pulling away from his mate and cursing lowly.

“Niall, I am sorry baby, but Louis is sad and I just can’t stand it.” He said cupping the Omega’s cheeks. “Also, I think tonight we have to be a bit careful as to not make him feel left out." Liam said. His eyebrows frowning in guilt.

"No, no, I totally understand. I wasn't thinking when I kissed you. Let's go to him." Niall said cheerfully. He wanted for Louis to relax and be his usual delicate, funny self. So as soon as Liam's lips detached from his forehead, he jogged in the direction of the car and happily jumped in, taking the other Omega's hand in his and sitting closer than necessary.

"Why are you so excited Niall?" Liam asked from the driver's seat looking at the omegas from the rear-view mirror just after he started the car.

"I just can't wait for the dessert." He answered making Liam groan and Louis giggle.

* * *

They had a lovely time at the restaurant Liam had chosen for them. The place wasn't fancy to make the Omegas feel uncomfortable or underdressed, but it wasn't that cheap either. Not the kind of restaurant you go with your friends when you just want to eat something fast, but don't feel like cooking.

Louis actually enjoyed the company as well as the dessert. Being away from home for a bit, away from his screaming thoughts was nice and he didn't find himself thinking about Harry all that much. More like the fight they had, because Harry was in his head all the time since the day they first met.

He wasn't looking forward to having an anxious night all alone, thinking whether his mate would talk to him in the morning or just ignore the Omega or worse, resent him.

They were waiting for the bill when Liam decided to ask Louis if he wanted to see Harry before they went home. He had been thinking about it since the moment Harry got furiously out of the house that afternoon, and kind of threatened to kill him with his bare hands, if he came back in the morning not to find his Omega in his room.

Harry was so angry, he even used his Alpha voice, saying that Liam should not take Louis away from him like he did last time. That they were soulmates and that they would move past all the difficulties together.

Liam respected him for that and maybe it was the reason he hadn’t still asked his friend what had happened between the two. Because he trusted Harry to take good care of Louis and try hard to solve every problem the couple may have had.

“Like, it is near the lake so, it is not far from the house." Liam said.

"Yes Lou, and I think it will help you sleep tonight. I know how hard it is to sleep or do anything at all when your soulmate is mad and away from you. Been there done that!" Niall spoke, putting his hand on Louis'.

"What do you say Lou?” Liam asked carefully not wanting to pressure the Omega to do something he didn't feel like doing. “I understand if you want time to yourself though, so…”

“I… I think… I would like to see him t-tonight. But I-I am not sure he would want to…” Louis murmured with his head low.

He really wanted to meet his Alpha and make up with him, but he was afraid that Harry wouldn't want that. Maybe he was planning to ignore him for as long as he wanted, and going there would just make Louis seem as a desperate and naïve Omega.  
He didn't want that, no. He had been working hard on his personality since he was a little child and being desperate didn't work for him.

“Louis please don’t think that. I know for sure that he wants you, but both of you have your own battles to fight, before you try and build a steady relationship.” Niall said to him lowly, while Liam paid for their food. “I know him just as well as I know Zayn, Lou, and believe me when I say that he really wants you.”

It was in Louis’ nature not to trust or in that case believe anyone, but still, Niall’s words were comforting and a good push to his Alpha.

“Oh... umm, o-okay Liam. Please send us t-there.” Louis said not meeting any of his friend’s eyes.

* * *

“Just stop talking okay?” Harry growled lowly. “I am angry enough with you for following me everywhere...”

“It’s my job!” Zayn said calmly trailing after his friend.

“It is not when I specifically say not to do it.” Harry said and threw an angry glare in his direction.

“Anyway, as I was saying, he said that he would come tonight.”

“Why the hell would he come tonight? I can’t even stand myself in this moment, let alone his annoying face.”

“He has a crush on you, isn’t that enough?”

“Stop it with them terms, Zee.”

“What term? Crush? But you are his crush and apparently, he is angry at all the rumors about Louis.”

“I don’t care. When did you talk with him anyway?” Harry asked uninterested and continued waking in the direction of one of the paths that led to the main road in the middle of the park.

“He came to the office early this morning. Wanted to meet you there, but you were in the meeting with Carl and Lucas, so he left the message.”

Zayn’s voice was mockingly sweet. He knew how much Harry hated meeting Christopher Foxer, one of the most influenced businessmen in Anra. Also, one of the most annoying Omega who has never given up on trying to gain Harry’s attention and interest.

“Thank god for that...” Harry mumbled made his way further down the road, with Zayn hot on his heels.

* * *

“Now I think we have to get out of the car and walk some steps.” Liam said when he opened the door for the Omegas.

“This is where they were supposed to patrol tonight anyway, so they must be somewhere around here.”

Louis had millions of butterflies dancing in his stomach. Even though the night was cold and his nose was freezing, he could still make it work by taking a whiff of his Alpha’s strong scent.

_Do you know what are you going to say to him?_

_You know that the Aiden thing was not all the fight was about, right?_

_Was it because of George? Because of David?_

_Was it because of whatever they talked with that Blackpack’s Alpha?_

_What are you going to say to him?_

“What am I going to say to him?” Louis whispered to himself and buried his nose deep in the zipped jacket, while he walked slowly behind Liam. Hands were nearly digging holes in his pockets by the force he was using to clench his cold fists.

“Go and find out.” Niall said and pushed him a bit forward.

“Huh?” Louis said ashamed that he had spoken out loud and a bit confused at the sight he was shown a few steps away from him. Liam was blocking a good part of the view, but he gently pushed him aside, not trusting his feet to move.

There were people wandering around the park, even though it was late evening, and the dark was quite good at making him confused, but he was so sure that the silhouette shadowed by the night belonged to his Alpha... and he was talking to someone. Really close to their face.

Harry had his hands in his jeans' pockets, standing there in the middle of the woods, all tall and powerful, but that other person was taking all the advantages by having his hands wrapped around the Alpha’s arms. He was on his tippy toes, whispering something to Harry’s ear. Something that Louis couldn’t hear, but it still made his blood boil in his veins.

Usually, the stance was the best indication to know a Were’s second gender, and the man in front of him was clearly an Omega.

“Fucking Chris.” Niall said and touched Louis’ shoulder. “Don’t think what you are thinking, Lou.”

Liam turned his head furiously in his direction and grabbed the both Omega’s arms, “Go to my car. Niall drive Louis home.”

“What? W...”

“You go, I will go have a word with our dear Alpha.”

“No, Liam.” Louis found his words; still not breaking his stare.

“Louis!” Liam said in a hard voice.

“Liam!” Niall spoke incredulously.

Louis was jealous. He didn’t hear a word that was said after that. His mind was moving in circles and his chest felt like someone was pushing and wisting a hot knife in there.  
He was hurt. His day was spent crying and cursing himself for being such a failure and wanting to be loved, but not finding a reason why someone should love him.  
Yet, there was his perfect Alpha, being surrounded by perfect Omegas to choose and bring in his perfect life.

He was sad, jealous and hurt, but _he knew_ that Harry wanted _him._

He was blinking to move his tears away of his eyes, but _he knew_ that if his Alpha saw that, he would be the one to wipe them away.

 _He knew_ that Harry had chosen him, but he was still jealous and he still decided to go there and `punish` him, in the same way he was punished that day.

“I will go there! Maybe it is me who needs to have a word with my dear Alpha.” He said and moved forward.

Apparently, Harry was not immune to his Omega’s scent, just as Louis’ wasn’t to his, because the moment he smelt the air, he turned his had so fast, that the other Omega had to move a step back.

“Louis? What are you doing here?” Harry said, but it was clear that he was caught unprepared.

“Came to visit you, but I see that you are busy.” Louis said and came to a stop in front of his Alpha.

“No, I am not.” He said and a small smile touched his lips, making his dimples pop. “Louis, this is Christian, one of my business partners. Christian, this is Louis, my soulmate.” Harry introduced, and tried not to laugh when Louis moved near him, avoiding Christian’s hand to shake.

“Louis, so you are the beautiful Omega everyone is talking about, huh?” Chris spoke indifferently.

“Yes, that’s me.” He replied coldly, but turned his head around when he heard Zayn’s laugh. “Hi Zayn.” He then smiled shyly.

“Hi Lou.”

“Alpha, I have to go, just wanted to talk something with you.”

“Okay, come.”

Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of a bench. When he set down, he pulled the Omega in his lap.

“Don’t want you to get colder than you already are.”

Louis turned to him and narrowed his eyes, “Why did you allow that?” He asked.

“Allow what?” Harry rose his brows at the attitude.

“Don’t you already have a soulmate Harry?”

“Ah, I know what you are doing. He is a friend.” Harry smiled fondly.

“Aiden is a friend too.”

“I do not want him near you, ever again.” Harry growled, all the playfulness out of the window. “I wanted to talk about that in the morning, but I’ll say it now, since you are bringing it up. No Alpha touching you, except for me, understand?”

“Uhum. We will talk... I think, I’ll go. Liam and Niall are waiting for me.” Louis said and made to get up, but was held by the waist.

“I am sorry for what happened. I do not blame you.”

“We will talk in the morning?”

“Yes. Will you kiss me before you go?”

Louis did not reply, just brought a hand to the Alpha’s jaw and gently held it, leading his lips to his own, but not touching them.

“What are you doing, Omega?” Harry asked softly while his hands roamed up and down Louis’ thighs. “I am the one in charge here. Forgot?” The Alpha pecked his lips once and pulled back, enjoying Louis’ chase. “Huh?”

“Alpha...” A small moan escaped the Omega’s lips and it was all it took for the temptation to take over their senses, making them fall in each other's arms and breath the scent that was their sweet mix.  
Harry kissed Louis deeply and passionately, bringing his tongue to meet the smooth teeth, the dancing warm tongue, the beautiful pink lips.  
He patted the gorgeous behind of his soulmate, growling deep in his throat when small hands pushed under his hoodie.

“Warm...” The sweet Omega breathed out and threw his head back, giving access to a hungry, hot mouth. “Alpha alpha alpha...” He pushed his hips forward, but they were held back by a strong arm, making him whine in displease.

“Baby, sweet Omega, my beautiful wolf... would you save - that for me? Tomorrow? Anyday?” Harry said in his ear, licking down his throat, in the process.

“Yes... A-Alpha...Hmm"

“Baby... Will you dream about me - tonight?”

“W-want y-you there.”

“I will come tomorrow and we will talk, and eat and kiss and do whatever you desire, my sweet baby.” Harry whispered back, and hugged him to his chest. “Now, you go to Liam and Niall and be safe.”

“Will miss you.”

Will miss you too.”

“No other Omega for you.”

“You are more than enough. Will show you someday. Properly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> 


	26. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. A huge part of the story is imaginary.  
> Do not take the deaths or the dates as facts.  
> P.s: Art/photo/gif's credits to the owners.
> 
> P.s: This chapter includes smut in details.  
> You are warned ;)
> 
> Also, unedited*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy delayed Valentines Day my loves.  
> There is a new chapter for your golden hearts, filled with smut and fluff.
> 
> I don't know If I am good at writing smut or not.
> 
> Please let me know.
> 
> Comment, please. I need to know.
> 
> xx

 

It was 3 in the morning and Louis was still tossing and turning, not being able to sleep.  
Images of his Alpha playing on his head on repeat. His hands, his lips, his forest green eyes, his everything.  
Never had he felt so strongly about anyone, always avoiding the Alphas and ignoring the Betas.  
Always deciding to be the quiet Omega; the one that could bore people to the bone if they came any closer.

Since sleep wasn’t coming closer to him either, he stretched over the Alpha’s side of the bed and grasped his phone that was carelessly laying there, half under the pillow.

_**Louis:** “Alpha?” (sent 03:07 AM)_

Not even one minute later his phone notified him of a new message.

_**Harry** : “Sweet baby, what are you doing up at this hour?” (sent 03:08 AM)_

The Omega felt the blood traveling all the way up to his face, after he read the message. He wasn’t sure if the Alpha sounded more concerned, confused or amused at the fact that it was early morning, Louis was not sleeping, but texting him instead.

_**Louis:** “Couldn’t sleep...” (sent 03:08 AM)_

He hit send, but couldn't quite finish the written sentence, because he didn’t know how to ask if the other Omega, Chris, was there or not. Trying to seduce his Alpha, trying to put his pale hands on him.

_**Harry:** “And??” (sent 03:08 AM)_

_**Louis:** “And nothing. I will go to sleep now. Try to.” (sent 03:10 AM)_

_**Harry:** “Louis, come on! Tell me, baby...” (sent 03:10 AM)_

Even through texting, Louis could clearly see the smirking face. Gorgeous smirking face.

_**Louis:** “Look, it’s not a big deal, but... Like, I was wandering...” (sent 03:11 AM)_

_**Louis** : “Who is there with you?” (sent 03:11 AM)_

_**Harry** : “Is this your way of asking if Christopher is here?” (sent 03:12 AM)_

Damn it, the plan didn’t work out well!

_There is no point in denying it, then._

While Louis’ mind thought of the best way how to ask the Alpha without offending him, he decided a cuppa would be heaven at that time.

He stood up and slipped his feet inside his furry rainbow slippers, making his way downstairs. The house was beautiful and the wooden interior made it feel cozy and warm.

It had been some days of him living there, in his Alpha’s house and sometimes it was a bit awkward in his part, but no one seemed to mind his presence. In contrary, everyone loved talking to him and trying to make him feel comfortable.

Walking down the stairs and going inside the kitchen, he tried not to make even the slightest noise.  
The room looked much more spacious at that hour of the night.  
Maybe it was the fact that the lights were dim, or that there were no personnel around, but it kind of made Louis feel at home.

He put the kettle on the stove and while he waited for the water to boil, he grabbed Harry’s favorite mug and put a tea bag in it.  
The mug was beautiful, all white with a big golden H letter carved delicately on the fine ceramic, that Louis had wanted to touch since the first time he saw his Alpha carry it in his big hands.  
It was kind of fancy, even though there was nothing extraordinary about that cup, but for some strange reason, the Omega loved it.

When the water was ready, he poured it inside the cup, filling it nicely and carefully holding it in his hands while making his way to the room.  
He wasted no time in getting under the blankets and clutching his phone from the nightstand; curious to read the message that was waiting unopened.

_**Harry** : “Louis, did you fall asleep?” (sent 03:16 AM)_

_**Louis** : “Is he there, then?” (sent 03:25 AM)_

_**Harry:** “Still not sleeping?” (sent 03:26 AM)_

_**Louis:** “Was downstairs, making a cup of tea.” (sent 03:26 AM)_

_**Harry:** “Nice, now I would really love one too.” (sent 03:27 AM)_

Louis kind of felt bad. He was there, in his bed, warm, having his cuppa, while his Alpha was outside in the cold, wishing for one. His inner Omega was whining, not being able to control his nature to pleasure his Alpha’s needs, but there was not one thing he could do now.

Also, Harry was not answering his question.

He took a sip of his tea and prepared himself to ask the same question.

_**Louis** : “I will make you plenty tomorrow... But you are not answering my question.” (sent 03:28 AM)_

_**Harry** : “What was the question again xP?” (sent 03:28 AM)_

_**Louis:** “Alphaaa *whining*” (sent 03:28 AM)_

Louis was proud at what he was doing.

_**Harry:** “Omega! *growling*” (sent 03:29 AM)_

_**Harry** : “No one is here. Not even Zayn.” (sent 03:30 AM)_

_**Louis** : “What? Why?” (sent 03:30 AM)_

_**Harry** : “I sent him home. He is not supposed to be here.” (sent 03:31 AM)_

_**Louis:** “But you are all alone now?” (sent 03:31 AM)_

_**Harry** : “I am an Alpha, love, I don’t need taken care off. Or, are you worried that Christopher could come back?” (sent 03:33 AM)_

_**Louis** : “Alphaaa!” (sent 03:33 AM)_

* * *

Louis woke up moaning and whining from a warm feeling in his belly.

He had been sleeping peacefully, after Harry stopped texting him. He said that he was not supposed to get distracted while working, and that it was exactly what Louis was doing to him. They said their good nights and the cup of tea seemed to do its work perfectly, as he fell asleep almost immediately.

Or maybe talking to his Alpha did the work.

The Omega, blinked a couple of times, getting used to all the light shining in his face and all he could see was whiteness. The sun rays out of the windows were going the trick, apparently.

He moved his head a bit to the side and there’s when he saw his Alpha, laying next to him, with his head resting on his left arm while his right hand had sneaked under the blanket and over his lower tummy. His shirt had moved up in his sleep making his stomach and sides show. He couldn’t see that, but judging from the fingers touching his skin, that was the only explanation.

Or maybe the Alpha had moved the fabric out of the way himself.

Louis wanted to ask him if he was okay. If the night was too cold or if he wanted for Louis to get up and make that cup of tea, but all the words were stuck in his throat. The warm green eyes that were watching him, combined with the skillful fingers scratching lightly the skin at the edge of the elastic of his pajama pants, were making him pant heavily. He wanted the feeling to never end. He wanted to get his hands all over the shirtless Alpha that was leisurely laying there, not knowing what he was doing to him.  
He wanted everything.

“Omega...” Harry growled deeply and moved to get up from that position.

_That voice, that voice, that voice._

Louis thought that maybe Harry was stopping in his tracks, like he has done countless times before, but he couldn’t have that. He stretched his hands from under the blanked and wrapped them around the Alpha’s neck, taking him by surprise and as a result knocking him off balance. The Alpha fell on top of him, managing to support himself on one elbow near the Omega’s head, last second.

“What are you doing, baby, huh?” He spoke in his deep, lusty voice and tucked his face in the crook of Louis’ neck. “We don’t want to hurt you, do we now?”

“Uh... want.” Louis spoke unable to speak a full sentence.

“What do you want, my baby?” Harry inhaled deeply and licked all the skin he could manage.

“Want you... ah, W-want all...”

Harry rose his head and stared down in the Omega’s eyes. The blues were clouded, jet so beautiful. He lowered his eyes, scanning the beauty's face and stopped when he saw the pretty pink lips of his Omega were puffy, open and so inviting.

“Are you sure, Louis?” He all but whispered.

The mention of his name seemed to wake Louis up a bit.

“Yes. Please, yes...”

Harry said nothing just lowered his head and caught the Omegas’ lips in between his.

He kissed his lips while touching his abdomen, imagining that he was kissing his little racing heart, his beautiful soul, his every unhealed scar and all the problems away.

He went lower leaving trails of love bites along his throat, around and over his nipples, down to his soft tummy and love handles, where he even pressed his face and inhaled. “You smell so good… hmmm… so delicious.” He ran his tongue over his belly button, making Louis squirm and close his fists in the Alpha’s hair, pushing his head down just where he wanted it.

His hard on was proudly tending his pajama pants and if Louis had a clearer mind he would feel embarrassed. He also would shy away from the Alpha, as they have never been that intimate with one another before, but apparently the desire had taken the reins in its own hands, not leaving room for thinking.

Harry made eye contact with him while pealing his pajamas off. The tanned thighs were making the Alpha's mouth water, so he wasted no time in putting his teeth shaped kisses all over them.

The Omega whined and bended his back when he felt a particular hard bite on the soft skin of his left inner thigh.

“Ah… ah, Alpha…” Louis whined and unconsciously made the mistake of scenting the room, because as soon as the smell overpowered the Alpha senses, everything happened a bit too fast for his liking.

Harry removed his boxers next and wrapped his big hand around the Omega's cock moving it up and down a few times helping it get harder and harder.

Louis was squirming on the bed with his head under one of the pillows and his fists clutching hard the sheets at his sides. He was trying to keep himself under control, but it was a really difficult task, as he had never done that before and all the times his hand had been used, were nowhere near what he was expecting there, with his soulmate.

Harry reached for the pillow over Louis' head and removed it, looking mesmerized at the beautiful face of his Omega. Eyes closed tight, with the thinnest trails of tears running down his cheeks, his mouth open, his head thrown back… He was sure than that he had never seen such an angel before.

“Angel…” Harry whispered, moving his hand up and down on his soulmates’ cock. “Look at me pretty!”

Louis didn’t open his eyes, only whined louder and jerked his hips up, demanding pleasure from the Alpha. He was not able to think that it was not something he would do in a normal state of mind or that he would feel embarrassed later on.

“It is our first time doing this, sweet baby, this is why I will let the attitude slide...” Harry hummed and moved his hand faster, enjoying his Omega’s reaction. “Next time though, you will know who is in charge and accept what is given to you... No arrogations.”

With that being said Hary lowered his head and took Louis in his mouth, making the Omega shout in pleasure. He had heard from Liam that things like that existed and were really pleasurable to do, but he didn’t know it would feel like that, and he never thought he would find an Alpha willing to give him such pleasure, instead of receiving first.

Harry was taking his sweet time in licking and kissing until he decided to take mercy on the wiggling beauty and went all the way down till his lips were wrapped tight around the base.

Louis felt a tight knot forming in his belly and after every bob of the Alpha’s head the knot was getting tighter and tighter until he couldn’t handle it anymore and let it go with a shout. All the worry and the tension of the last days left his body, and his eyes saw white. He tried to blink and prevent his Omega from falling asleep, but it was futile, he let go and closed his eyes. 

* * *

The omega opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself wrapped around stong arms, with his back pressed against a muscular chest. He sighed happily when he felt soft lips kissing his neck and a hand rubbing a rose up and down his thighs.

They were inside a bathtube filled with warm pink water and flower petals swimming in it.

“Ummm...” Louis lolled his head to the side, giving Harry access to kiss, bite, lick, do whatever he desired. He would proudly wear his marks around.

“Comfy?” Harry whispered in his ear, bringing the rose up and brushing it along the length of his soft cock. He smirked smugly when Louis swallowed loudly. He wanted the Omega to react just as he felt like, to help him build his self-confidence, to accept and love his body and nudity, so he played a bit more with the rose.

“Oh, how I love your body, sweet baby...” He whispered. With one hand, he moved the limp cock of the Omega out of the way while the other one brought the rose lower to rub it over his pretty hole. “How much I want to take you right here, where we are, make you shout and come countlessly.”

Louis held his breath and bent his back a bit backwards, unmindfully spreading his legs and swinging his left one over the rim of the bathtub. He felt like he was starving for his Alpha’s touch. “Ah... Alpha...Ahh...”

Harry wasn’t planning on going further than what they had done earlier in the bedroom. He also was still a bit worried for Louis dropping like he did, but seeing him like that, inside the bathtub was driving him mad. In his mind he pushed the talking about dropping, Christopher, Aiden, Blackpack’s Alpha, everything for after dinner, that night.

He wanted to know a bit more about his Omega’s likes and desires, so he started kissing his neck harder, while replacing the rose with his fingers. He rubbed his thumb softly over his hole in circle motions and jerked his cock at the same time, watching as Louis lost it and came a few moments after.

He remained kissing behind his ear, but withdrew his hand from his privates, knowing how sensitive one could be after all that.

“Come on baby, let me wash your hair.”

“Uhh...” Louis squirmed and rubbed his hands at his face.

“I will let you sleep after you eat something. There are some sweet treats waiting downstairs.”

“Maybe Niall has disappeared ‘em all.” He mumbled making the Alpha laugh.

“He has not, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go read my new fic: [_**Different side of mine**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973893). 
> 
>  
> 
> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> Also, if you can, support me on Patreon. Username: Online_Girl 
> 
> Or on Ko-Fi. Username: Online_Girl.


	27. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut and probably mistakes here and there. No time for editing, sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves, 
> 
> It has been a while. 
> 
> I would like to dedicate the first part of this chapter to Fizzy.  
> I am so sad that yet another beautiful soul was taken away, even though, she is with Jay now. Two beautiful angels.  
> This is why I edited out everything I had already written at the first part of the chapter; for you to have an enjoyable chapter and soothe your aching hearts. 
> 
> I wish I could do the same for Lou. God, I am really worried about my baby boy.  
> I hope everything will go to its own place soon and he will be as happy as ever. 
> 
> I am sure Harry and the boys won’t leave him alone. 
> 
> Also, please make sure to comment and let me know what did you think about the long ass chapter written in about 4 hours.  
> And if you like Lou's silky short pajamas ;)
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Lots of love.  
> Xx.

“Mm... Alpha...” Louis whined and rolled over on the bed. His Alpha’s side was still warm and the bedsheets still rumbled.

“I am coming, my love.” Harry answered from the restroom; the door wide open and so tempting for the Omega to go inside and admire the Alpha’s naked body.

He buried his face in the pillow and inhaled deeply. His mind going back to what they did before he fell asleep and Harry went to work in his home office.

He didn’t have much time in his hands though because a big palm started rubbing his back up and down, making the sleepy Omega moan loudly.

“Good?” Harry asked as if the whines and moans coming out of his pillow squished lips, weren’t the right answer.

“So good... My God...” Louis squirmed a bit to get his hands from under his body and stretched them forward; fingers barely touching the headboard.

Apparently, it was all Harry wanted, because he used the other hand to take a hold of Louis wrist and pin them to the bed. It wasn’t like Louis was thinking of moving anytime soon, but the feeling was good nonetheless.

“You shouldn’t let these pretty noises get out of your mouth, baby.” Harry leaned over the Omega’s back and whispered to his ear. “We don’t have much time.”

“Why?” Louis asked mindlessly while moving his hips up, so his plushy back met Harry’s lower stomach every time he moved.

“And you definitely should not do that.” Harry said in his ear seductively and moved his hand to the Omega’s ass, massaging the flash there softly.

“W-Why, Alpha...” Louis buried his head deeper in the pillow while pushing his hips up farther. He was getting all worked up, his mind unable to think straight, hands struggling for the Alpha to hold them tighter after every twitch of his wrists; his lower region begging for attention.

“I think you know why, you little tease.” Harry said and licked at the Omega’s sweet-smelling neck. The act made goosebumps raise all over the small body. “Now please, move your pretty ass and sit beside me. We need to talk.”

Louis knew that they had some pretty serious things to talk about, he had been thinking about it over and over all week, but he was way to comfortable like that. He didn't want to move or kill the mood by talking about the past.

“I don’t wannaa...” He whined and after the Alpha released his hands, he grabbed both ends of the pillow rolling it around his head.

“Come on, pup... we need to!” Harry smiled fondly at the squirming Omega and lightly patted his bum while comfortably sitting on the bed himself. “Also, we have all night to sleep and cuddle.”

Louis lazily positioned his body on his hands and knees, mindlessly, crawling his way to sit in between his Alpha’s opened legs. When he glanced up, in hopes to find the beautiful green eyes smiley and happy, they were not green anymore. His actions had set the green forest on fire and the spicy natural aroma of the Alpha was empowering the air around them.

Harry knew that if he kept thinking about Louis on his hands and knees, crawling to his lap, would lead to something different than a serious conversation, so he just closed his eyes and took deep breaths through his mouth. His smell mixed so strongly with the Omega’s was not helping as well.

“Umm... Sorry, Alpha. Was- wasn't thinking.” Louis mumbled and lowered his head; face scarlet red and a shy smile playing on his pink lips.

“You are torturing me.” Harry mocked him playfully, dipping his head, he placed a noisy kiss at the crook of his neck. “But I love it.”

Louis giggled at the playful tone and grabbed one of the Alpha’s hands to keep it to his chest. “Let’s talk Alpha...”

“Um... yes. Okay!” It had never been hard for him to say whatever he had to, even to the strongest Alphas, but somehow talking his heart out to his small Omega, was intimidating like nothing before. “First of all, let me apologies.” Harry said and put a hand on Louis’ hair, playing softly with the silky texture. “I am so sorry for reacting the way I did the other day. No Alpha likes for their Omega to come home with another’s smell on them, but it is something I had thought over and accepted the moment I was told you are a student. And I know it is not easy for you too, but I was angry and lost all my senses when the smell hit me.”

Louis shook his head slowly and the Alpha took notice of him wanting to interrupt and say something- maybe something comforting- so he put a hand over his soft lips for a second and put it away just as fast, not wanting to distract himself from the topic in hand.

“Hear me out, okay.” He whispered and placed a small kiss at Louis’ head. “I know it’s in your nature to want to make me feel better, but it’s in my nature to make sure you never get hurt. Even if the person doing that is me.”

Louis decided to not interrupt and let the Alpha talk until he had nothing more to say.

“Me, Zayn and Liam went to meet the Blackpack’s Alpha.” He started while lightly taking a handful of hair in his hand and begun loosely braiding and unbraiding them while talking. It was like a therapy for him. “I was prepared to kill that bastard Thomas, for crossing the borders without permission and demanding to talk to you- as you were his for him to decide that- but there was no Thomas in sight. Your best friend and my best friend failed to let me know that the bastard had an accident a while back and in his place was appointed someone else.”

If Louis couldn’t hear the deep roar of his voice, he could definitely feel the thunder around the Alpha, getting closer and closer after each circle. He desperately wanted to do something for him, to make him feel relaxed and set his mind free of all the problems that were present in his life in a daily basis, but all he could do was stay quiet in between his long legs and let him braid his hair.

“ _George!_ George is the new leader now.”

An unintendedly hard tug at his hair made the Omega wince, but the name he heard made all the blood move to his feet, as a result leaving his face pale and his little heart beat faster. He got out of Harry’s arms and sat at the end of the bed, breathing heretically and shaking his head; eyes wide and hands locking around his knees.

“No... It’s... Alpha, it’s coming back...” Louis mumbled and put his forehead on top of his knees. His mind a mess.

“Why did you move?” Alpha asked frightenedly loud and stared hard at the Omega. “Come back here.”

“Ha... Alpha... it-it's...”

“I said come sit back here.” He roared out of control.

Louis whimpered, but didn’t dare go anywhere else than slowly move to sit again in front of Harry. He was scared, had always been when Alphas shouted or growled at him. Wide opened blues filled with tears and lower lip and chin trembling made Harry use both hands to cup his cheeks and lick all over his face. “I am sorry...” Rough tongue licked over soft lips and watery eyes... “Angel... Baby...” He whispered while licking at the salty cheeks. “I am sorry, pup...” he finally said looking at his Omega’s eyes and giving him a long hug, only to pull back to start talking again. “You don’t have to be afraid and get out of my hug. Never again! You are mine, my soulmate, my Omega, my small family, no one would dare touch you.”

Louis closed his eyes some moments, just to rest them, and opened when he asked, “Wh- what did he want, Alpha?”

Harry took a deep breath through his nose. “He never said anything, but I guess he wants to meet you... Which is not going to happen.” He added as soon as he felt Louis’ distress.

Louis put his head at Harry’s chest slowly rocking his body back and forth until the Alpha took the hind and started doing it.

“Did you know you are addicted to sleep?” Harry asked out of the blue when he saw Louis’ lids dropping. His tone light and playful.

 _“I did know once, only I've sort of forgotten.”_ Louis said looking up, his smile changing to something nostalgic and far, so far from where they were.

“Quoting Winnie the Pooh now?” Harry asked and saw as the sapphires got kind of watery again. He hated when they were like that, never wanted his Omega to feel any sort of pain.

“My sister, Fizzy, was the one who quoted Disney movies a lot.” Louis said and sniffled, burying his face deeper in the Alpha’s t-shirt.

“Really?”

“Yes. And you know? Whenever I went home tired of school, she would mumble _“Just keep swimming!”_ from Finding Nemo or _“Think happy thoughts!”_ from Peter Pan, to annoy me. Or, the day I left... she... _"It's better to use your head than break your back."_ She whispered in my ear. I will never forget it, Harry. Maybe, who k-knows...” Louis started crying and wetting the Alpha’s shirt with his tears. “Maybe, she was right. It was better to... to use my head, than break my b-back... I br-broke my back pretty bad. I miss her so much, Harry... I-I miss my mummy... and t-the girls...ughh.”

Harry didn’t understand what was going on inside his Omega’s head and, even though, his sobs were breaking his heart, he was happy that Louis was opening up slowly as that was all he had ever wanted since the beginning. That is also why he didn’t ask him to explain, but just hugged him close to his heart until the beautiful boy fell in a deep slumber.

That day Harry swore to himself he would find Louis’ family and would punish everyone who hurt his baby.

* * *

It was early morning when Louis got up and noticed his Alpha was not sleeping beside him. He was sure for him to be somewhere in the house though, Harry never leaved the place without hugging or kissing Louis goodbye.

It was half past six so, no one else would be wandering around. And, _that_ is why Louis decided that before going in search of his soulmate, he would take a quick shower and change into his silky pajamas. He didn’t wear the whole set though, just the bottoms. [They were a peach color, silk cheeky bottoms with soft lace embroidered](https://data.whicdn.com/images/327968907/large.jpg) at the ends and high wasted. They made the Omega’s tan thighs look marvelous.

He had never worn them before, but waking up in a room full of his Alpha’s scent threw his worries out of the window. Harry had been so nice to him, protecting and adoring Louis as if he was the center of his universe, so Louis decided that being and looking nice for his Alpha was something he had grown to love. _There were things he would love to start wearing for Harry’s eyes only._

Louis quickly fixed his fringe to the side before he got out of the room. The house was quiet, not even the housemaids had started their daily routine, and Louis knew from Harry that on weekends, everyone inside his house was free to sleep as long as they wanted, so the ladies made sure to prepare a night before as not to bother them in the morning. The rule didn’t apply to kitchen, but Louis would make sure to avoid the first floor.

He walked on his tippy toes and went straight for the Alpha’s home office. He had a feeling he would find Harry there, and there he was.

The Omega didn’t want to knock, he wanted to be a surprise for the Alpha. He wanted to, somehow, make sure, his soulmate knew he was missed every time he was away from Louis.

When he opened the door, he was met with a breathtaking view of his soulmate, shirtless with a pair of gold frame glasses perched on the end of his nose, sitting behind his desk and going through a stack of papers. Louis could see from across the room that his green eyes were tired and the few thin red veins surrounding his orbs were much more noticeable after every step Louis took. Maybe he hadn’t slept at all...

“Baby?” Harry didn’t hear him enter, because his beautiful boy made sure not to disturb him by knocking or by closing the door loudly, but he surely smelt his sweet scent as soon as his delicate feet made it to his door.

He stared at Louis’ form fascinated, unable to move or say something. Louis walked slowly until he reached the desk, then put both hands flat on the wooden surface and let his body lean a bit towards the Alpha.

“Angel...” Harry mumbled while scanning the gorgeous body of his Omega. His tan skin, his thick thighs, the beautiful collarbones, the feathery tousled hair... the pretty pajama shorts. _Oh, them shorts!_  
They were showing way too much, but it was all for his eyes to see. _All his!_

Louis didn’t make a move though. He had gathered all the courage to confidently walk like that to Harry’s desk, but he knew he couldn’t do more than that. He would leave it to Harry’s hands from then on.

The Alpha stood up from his chair and made his way around the furniture and pressed himself to the Omega’s back. His face immediately finding home in his neck while his hands roamed around his body. “Angel!” He licked at Louis’ scent gland eagerly; the cold glass of his glasses making contact with the boy’s jaw. Harry turned him around and stared in his eyes, lips pulled in a smug smile. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, pup?”

“For you Alpha. I wore them for you.” Louis said breathlessly.

“You did, my baby?” Harry asked and waited until his boy nodded at the question to put both of his hands at his bum cheeks. The tips of his fingers going under the lace and he couldn’t help but growl. “That’s mine. Mine!” He said and sank his sharp teeth at the skin of his neck, leaving a pretty sign in there.

Louis threw his head back when the Alpha carried him and set him on the table, both hands opening his thighs to accommodate him there. “Alpha... Ahh...”

“I love how responsive you are to my touch.” Harry moaned in his ear. He wasn’t wearing much himself. His loosely hanging pajama pants did nothing to hide the tending bulge he was sporting. “You are so pretty, my little wolf. So beautiful.”

Louis preened at the compliments and decided that, yes, he wanted to make his Alpha feel the adoration and the admiration he had towards him. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure he knew what to do in a relationship, with their relationship, but sometimes actions can make you feel more, so he did just that. He brought his hand down to his Alpha’s crotch taking him by surprise and wasted no time in palming him. He had done it only once before, and it was the other day, with Harry.

“Alpha, let me have it. Please!” Louis whispered and with his other hand took the Alpha’s glasses off his face and put them on the desk.

Harry growled high in his throat, “You want it, that bad, my boy?”

“I do. I want it... I am not sure I know fully well what I am going to do, but I want to try.” he said smiling at Harry’s astonishment, and decided to add fuel to the flame by saying, “It is mine after all...”

_And the fire took hold._

Harry switched places with his Omega and put both hands flat on the desk, behind his back, giving his boy full control of the situation. If he desired to try, he was open to let him try.

“Yes, my love, it’s all yours.” He stayed there, waiting. Eyes staring at Louis’ every movement, smirk playing on his lips.

“Umm... how...?” Louis had fallen on his knees, innocently looking up for help.

“No, my baby. You will do it all by yourself. You wanted to take control, no?”

“Fine.” Louis pouted at his words, but his man was right. He wanted to take control.

The Omega brought his small hands at the Alpha’s hips and fisted the elastic band of his pajamas and boxers, slowly pulling them off altogether. The Alpha’s gorgeous cock slapped his lower stomach, and Louis’ mind was blank of ideas what to do, except for stare and rub his hand at his own bulge.

Apparently, Harry decided to take mercy on him, because he grabbed his own cock, jerking it slow while his eyes were glued at his Omega’s lips. “Tongue out, baby.”

Louis did. He stuck his tongue out and moaned loud when he felt the soft texture of Harry's cock rubbing itself there. How could it feel so soft, he was thinking, when the whole head made its way in his mouth with a little push of Harry’s hips forward.

Louis took a hold of the base and started licking at the head. He got so excited while hearing Harry's moans, that he tried to fit the whole thing in him mouth, but soon he gagged and felt his face go all red from embarrassment.

“Slowly, baby. Don’t hurt your precious throat.” Harry rasped out, massaging Louis scalp to comfort him.

The pretty lips wrapped yet again around him, that time carefully, and going slowly after every bob of his head.

“Ah, so sweet, my love.” Harry said, his head thrown back. “So good... My boy.”

Louis looked up at the Alpha’s eyes every time his head bobbed back and forth, he looked at his eyes the entire time his other hand touched himself, he looked at him to make sure his man was content and pleasured. Every time Harry moaned, Louis could feel himself going farther and farther towards the edge, until the moment he couldn’t hold back any longer and came in his pants, destroying the pretty pajamas, followed suit by a loud growl and a creamy texture feeling his mouth. It wasn’t delicious, but is wasn’t something he wouldn’t try again. He wanted everything the Alpha was willing to give. Everything.

* * *

After you leave a comment make sure to go read my new fic: [_**Different side of mine**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973893).  
Xp ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go read my new fic: [_**Different side of mine**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973893). 
> 
>  
> 
> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> Also, if you can, support me on Patreon. Username: Online_Girl 
> 
> Or on Ko-Fi. Username: Online_Girl.


	28. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings,
> 
> Here is the update you have been asking about.  
> You will probably find mistakes. I promise I will find time to get back to it asap.
> 
> I want to say that next chapter is my most favorite ever.  
> This one will give you a glimpse of what it will be about.
> 
> So my question is: Do you expect smut? Or do you want smut? ;) *wink wink*
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> Please comment!  
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Lots of love!  
> Xx

 

Harry remembered  perfectly well every single moment of the time he was kidnapped.

There were days, that sent him back in time, inside that dark ,  empty room, sitting down on the cold marble floor, which had spots of blood here and there. The smell, disgusting!

His seven years old self, tied, beaten and scared!

His chubby arms and cheeks painted red, full of  fresh  wounds!

His stomach hurting from not being fed in days!

He still remembered perfectly well, the cheering and the happy conversations just outside that room, the first day he was there . He heard in detail  about how the  Anra’s  King’s only son being kidnapped by them, made the whole pack proud. Made  _ Blackpack _  proud!

The little boy, was confused and afraid. He didn’t understand why he was being treated like that. His little head couldn't wrap his head around the idea, why him!

Them days he couldn't figure out anything, but years later, when he was forced to grow up and lead his pack, he did.

Later he was told in easy words, for a child to understand, that ransom demand was made the same day  he was taken away , but they wanted no money.  Anra  was what they  had  asked for.

* * *

Harry was not one for leaving work early.    
For leaving piles of official paper on his work desk.   
For cleaning the schedule for the rest of the day, even though it was barely 11 AM.

But that, Friday -  that  holy  Friday seemed to last an eternity inside his head.

He kept trying hard to concentrate, running his hands through his long locks and finishing cups after cups of coffee, but nothing did the work. His mind was stuck on the image of his sweet Omega.

It started as he woke up in the morning, lazily opening his eyes, knowing fully well that he wouldn’t find his lover beside him, and continued through the whole process of brushing his teeth, sipping his coffee and going to work.

The Omega, had insisted to spend the night with Liam, at his flat, since he had a really important exam the next day and apparently, Harry was a huge distraction.  _ Apparently. _

At work, he tried not to sound snappy when saluting his employers, but he couldn’t help it. He was annoyed and his mind was too busy trying to push away the image of the beauty that was his soft soulmate.

His delicate curves in his skinnies, his delicious thighs poking out of his short pajama pants, his innocent eyes looking up at him; the baggy sweaters creating  cute  small sweater paws... 

The Alpha groaned deep in his throat after realizing that, everything he did to concentrate, definitely went to waste, so he gave up trying to. 

*

Ignoring Zayn’s interrogation while walking out of the building, he shortly told him to contact Nancy, his secretary, and tell her to postpone all the meetings and tasks of the day, for when his brain was functionable again and without thinking too much,  he  reached his car in fast steps.

_ “What has that little pixie done to my brain?” _

The Alpha called James, putting his phone on speaker  as he stretched his long body over the center console fishing the barely touched packet of cigarettes out of the glovie.

“Harry!” James answered.

“Is Louis still at uni?”

“Yes! That seminar course is supposed to last twenty or so minutes more.”

“Perfect!”

“You want me to take him back to the house?”

“No, no I will be  at uni  in a bit. I’ll handle it from there.” Harry answered a s he  lit his cigar ette . “Thank you, James!”

As soon as the beta hung up , Harry rested his back fully against the seat and took a long drag of the smoke. He was never a fan of smoking, but there were times when nothing seems to help the wondering mind more than a dose of unhealthiness. 

Knowing that his time to meet Louis was limited by twenty minutes, the Alpha finished his cigarette, started the car and speed dialed Niall, his Omega best friend who would surely talk some sense into his head.

“ Hazza  baby!” Even his  cheerful  voice made a big smile appear in his face.

“Hey, lovely! How are you? How is that conference going?”

“Oh, you are talking too fast for you. Something has happened!”

Harry started driving in the direction of the university.

“No, nothing happened.”

“Come on, tell me!”

“Louis! He has taken a huge portion of my useless brain under his control.” Harry all but whined. 

“Oh, my God!”

“What?”

“This is what caused you freaking out like a mad man?”

“Isn ’t it scary, though?”

“No?”

“Niall, I’m serious.”

“So am I Harry. God, have you ever even fallen in love before?”

“You know the answer to that...”  Harry grumbled as he took a sharp turn left; nearly missing it.

“Just being sure, that is...” Niall took a sharp breath, before talking again. “Look, Haz, it is what happens okay? Like, I know I am nonstop on my Alphas’ minds, as they are on mine. We are soulmates, it is what happens when you have feelings!”

“You feel the same?” Harry when he stopped at a  red  light.

“Of course ,  Haz, what do you think? Just because we are not Alphas doesn’t mean we don’t feel love or des ire like you do.” Niall said annoyed. He has been repeating the phrase all his life, but either Harry ignored it, or he didn’t allow his thick mind let the information in.

“No love, I don’t mean it like that... I am just trying... to understand. ..”

“I know and I am trying, - no scratch that- I have been trying all my life to explain it to you, Omegas do have feelings. We feel things much more intensely than Alphas do.” Niall inhaled deeply, a small smile stretching his lips on the other side of the line. “Harry, he feels the same. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t have pushed his shy self aside, to wear them pretty shorts and do the things he did.”

“What? Niall, for God sake, how do you know such things?” Harry nearly yelled. 

“He is my Omega friend, Haz, of course we have such conversations with each other.” Niall laughed.

“So, you are the one, putting those ideas in his head, then?” Harry said. The thought of both Omegas talking about intimate stuff, so amusing to him. “I swear, if you have been telling him about what you do to Zayn and Liam, I will kill both your soulmates so you have no one to do anything to, for all your life.”

Niall couldn’t stop laughing at the Alpha’s hysteria.

“I have, I am sorry. He loves hearing about me falling on my knees for...”

“Niall, drop it!” The Alpha growled.

“Okay, okay, sorry. Back to serious now.”

“Finally. So, I am talking my soulmate away for the weekend. My question: Is the fireplace at the weekend cottage installed yet?”

“Umm... yes...”

“And the interior renovations?” Harry asked much more quickly as he could see the university from where he was.

“All done, but you are talking Louis there?”

“Yes!”

“All weekend? Alone?”

“Yes Niall, I am.”

“But, isn’t it a bit dangerous, though?” Niall asked carefully.

“Why would it be?”

“Your rut is two weeks away. I bet, a whole lot of things causing your mind being under Louis’ empire, are a result of your rut coming closer. Maybe you should rethink the idea of the holiday...” The Omega spoke cautiously.

Harry didn’t reply immediately. He had forgotten all about his rut, but it was not that it made a difference anyway. He would never do anything to hurt his precious boy, his beautiful petal.

“Niall, I would die first, before I ever forced Louis into anything like that.” He spoke, voice giving away the fact that he felt a bit hurt by Niall’s words.

“No, Harry I am in no way saying that you would do something terrible like that. But your mind is a bit foggy is all. Maybe I am wrong. Maybe it is good for you to spend time with Lou and open up to him, tell him how you are feeling. God knows I would want for my Alpha’s to do the same. I am just worried.”

“Yes. I know.” Harry parked his car at the open spot, near James’ and returned to his phone. “I know love and this shows once more, what an absolute idiot I am to think that everything comes softer to Omegas. "Harry said softly.

“Well, usually things come soft to us, but we waste no time in making them hard, I promise.” Niall giggled.

“Pervert Omega.”

“Have fun Hazza. Tell Lou to give me a call whenever he needs sex advise.”

“Never.” Harry laughed and hung up, noticing at the corner of his eye, James coming to him.

“James, tired?”

“No, just bored.”

This made the Alpha smile fondly.

“Is my Omega that boring?”

“He doesn’t even know I am here. I hate the snobs of this building.” The beta grumbled, laying his back against the car; Harry half laying in the driver seat, head fully on the head rest.

“They are just students, James.”

“Yet again, they are adults.” He said and for a while, none of them said anything. Both staring at the building until a mas of students walked out of it.

“Will you be companying him now?”

“Yes, thank you James. We are spending the weekend at the cottage, so I will be taking it from here.” Harry spoke; eyes trained at  the crowd .

“Should I...”

Harry interrupted him by going out of the car and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“We will be fine, James. You should contact Zayn though. You guys have to meet George’s assistant on Sunday. Zayn will give you the details.”

“Of course, Harry.” James turned fully towards the pack’s Alpha, smiling brightly. “Have a nice weekend. Try to relax as much as you can. You need it.”

“Thanks George. Take care!” Harry replied and hugged the man after saying their goodbyes.

* * *

Harry waited another ten minutes for Louis to come out of the building.

He decided it was better to wait near the car and out of the university’s borders, so no one would stop and try to chitchat. He just wanted his Omega and a few days way.

When another huge crowd marched toward the open gates, he recognized his soulmate’s curvy silhouette. He was walking near someone else, another student with a bunch of books in his hands. Harry knew him!  _ Aiden! _

The Alpha watched as Louis quickened his steps a bit, but Aiden easily caught up with him still talking about something the Omega wasn’t paying attention to. Harry could tell that his lover was growing restless and uncomfortable, so he decided to step closer to the gates, so Louis wouldn’t miss him.  _ So _ _  wouldn’t  _ _ Aiden. _

As they got closer, Louis rose his head and searched with his eyes, until they met his Alpha’s and an instant smile appeared on his face. Apparently, he had smelt Harry’s scent and that made him know of his presence first.

“Alpha?” Louis sighed happily and jogged to him, short arms wrapping around his neck right away.

“Baby!” Harry whispered to his ear and breathed in his scent, not liking when he found it mixed with different other ones. A certain Alpha’s one. “Introduce me to your friend love.” He mumbled and pulled away, taking off the Omega’s backpack in the process and holding it himself.

“Um... Aiden, this is Harry, - of course you know him- my... my soulmate. Harry, Aiden, my friend.” Louis humbled and pushed his back flush against his Alpha’s chest, trying to appear smaller than he is; head low.

“Alpha, it is nice to finally meet you.” Aiden enthusiastically held his hand out for Harry to shake, but Harry ignored it and put one of his  hands on Aiden’s  shoulder while the other, stayed securely around Louis’ middle.

“Same, Aiden, same.” The Alpha replied arrogantly. “Louis’ talked about you once.”

“Oh, has he?” Aiden asked smugly, while Louis struggled to hide himself even though he had nowhere to. 

“Or better say, he came home bearing your scent and when I asked, he mentioned his new friend. You.”

Aiden’s smile fell off his face. He straightened his back feeling threatened and cocked his head to stare at the Omega, who’s head was hanging low.

“Really Louis? I don’t remember scenting you!”

“There’s no chance in  hell  of you doing that.” Harry barked and wrapped both hands around Louis. “You better watch your tongue,  _ Aiden. _ ” 

“I am s...” Aiden started.

“I don’t care. Know your place. Don’t you ever make my Omega uncomfortable again.”

“Harry...” Louis whispered and lightly pinched the Alpha’s forearm, to gain his  attention .

“Come on baby. We are going on holiday” Harry said and placed a loud kiss on Louis’ cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go read my new fic: [_**Different side of mine**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973893). 
> 
>  
> 
> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> Also, if you can, support me on Patreon. Username: Online_Girl 
> 
> Or on Ko-Fi. Username: Online_Girl.


	29. On Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Tuesday, I will update "Different side of mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my babies.
> 
> I hope you are doing good and you are healthy and loved and cared for.  
> So, this chapter is just a kind of filler, and I am so sorry, but I have zero inspiration to write. It has been like that all this month and I am sorry. There also may be mistakes.  
> Also, tomorrow (29/04) is my birthday and I am not excited about it. I have a shit ton of things to do and work and all that, but I updated today because I am selfish, and I want tomorrow to receive some good vibes from my readers. I am always happy when you enjoy my chapters.  
> P.s: Don't smoke. (This chapter includes some smoking)
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> Anita.

                                              

_**“It’s been a loveless year** _

_**I’m a man of three fears** _

_**Integrity, faith and crocodile tears** _

_**Trust me darlin’, trust me darlin’** _

_**So, look me in the eyes** _

_**Tell me what you see** _

_**Perfect paradise** _

_**Tearing at the seams** _

_**I wish I could escape it** _

_**I don’t want to fake it** _

_**I wish I could erase it** _

_**Make your heart believe** _

_**….**_ ”

‘Bad Liar’ from Imagine Dragons was softly playing in the background and the couple had yet to open their mouths to speak to each other.

It was fifteen minutes ago when Harry started the car and they had been driving through the woods since then.

Louis was sitting with both legs tucked under him, arms crossed at his chest while his head was resting against the window. It was not the safest position to stay while in a moving car, but Harry didn’t want to point it out, because the Omega looked so stressed earlier and he sure needed some alone time, acting however he felt like, inside his own head.

In the other hand, the Alpha had his own issues to deal with. Jealousy ringing the loudest in his mind.

Another five minutes in total silence except for the music coming from the radio...

“I don’t want him near you.” Harry decided to finally speak. They would be on the road for quite some time and the quietness was driving him mad, no matter how much he wanted to give his lover space.

At the end of the day, it was their time spend together and he would make sure to spend it the best way.

“Huh?” Louis detached his head away from the window and looked at the Alpha, who was staring ahead.

“I don’t want Aiden near you again.” he said again and turned his head in Louis’ direction to give him a sweet smile after he noticed the crease between the Omega’s eyebrows deepening at the harsh tone. “I am sorry, love. We will have time to talk about that later, but just wanted to let you know how jealous I am feeling right now.” He added as a ‘don’t you worry yourself’ type of sentence and put his hand over the Omega’s knee.

Louis couldn’t help the happy whine at his Alpha’s touch. He also secretly adored the attention he was getting, the jealousy, everything...

“Hmm... okay.” He whispered and fully turned his body to face Harry; adjusting the seat belt and smiling brightly at the Alpha. “Have you been smoking today?”

“Do I smell bad?” Harry teased, smirking and making Louis’ butterflies inside his stomach exciting.

“... umm...in fact-you smell delicious...” The Omega admitted shyly; cheeks bright pink.

He had noticed the slight change in the Alpha’s smell that day, but the cigarette was so much evident inside the car, and it made it difficult to understand how or where it came from.

“Oh, do I now?”

“Yes. And... I-I have never smoked before...”

“Such a good boy. It's the best decision, baby.”

“Don’t feel proud too soon...” Louis chuckled softly, “I wanted to say that- that... I would like for you to teach me... how to smoke.”

“What?” Harry broke his stare from the road and threw a glance at his sweet stammering Omega. “Why?”

“Not like... I don’t want to start... like become a regular smoker or something. I j-just wanna try it, with you.” Louis put his own hand on top of Harry’s and rubbed the skin there softly. “Maybe we can do it together? Like, there loads of firsts I have jet to experience, loads of unsaid words; a lot from everything and I want to experience them with you, together, create memories, create our space... our own world.” Louis was mumbling lowly, but he was sure Harry was listening, because the hand he had resting on his knee was holding tighter, fingers twitching. Louis never rose his head though. He thought what his mouth was speaking, what his mind was thinking, was just a bunch of nonsense. “I do not... expect you to leave everything you have- or whatever you are doing, so you could come do stuff with me, you know. Like, I would never...- If you didn’t want me to, I wouldn’t even do them things myself, at all. I-I know... and the s-smoking thing... I am an Omega... I shouldn’t...”

The car pulled over abruptly making the Omega lean a bit forward. He turned his head and watched from the front window as Harry parked at the seemingly abandoned petrol station, if the broken glass doors and growing grass was anything to go by.

“Umm…?” Louis stated at the Alpha in wonder. He couldn't comprehend the look in his face, but he sure did get a bit anxious when Harry opened the door and walked around the car to reach Louis’ side.

Opening the door, he outstretched his hand and took the confused Omega’s carefully pulling him out of the car and sitting himself where Louis was seconds ago. “Can you sit in my lap, angel?”

“Huh?” Louis mesmerizing blues were staring widely at Harry.

“Come, sit in my lap.” Harry demanded softly and slowly helped his soulmate to take a seat in his lap; the boys facing each other. “Now, firstly, I want you to relax. Then, we will share a smoke together and lastly we will talk.” The Alpha smiled softly up at him while rubbing his cheek.

“You want to do it?” Louis asked in awe.

“You wanna do the talking first then? Okay.” Harry adjusting the seat back so they would be much more comfortable. “Yes, I wanna do it with you.” After he saw Louis’ rosy cheeks, he hurried to add, “Sorry sorry, like, I wanna smoke with you. And do every other thing you want. Louis, you have become a really important person in my life and I am sad to say, but you don’t seem to accept that yet. I want us to be closer, baby, to live together, to create all the memories of the world together. I know it is hard, I do. Staying put, watching your whole life colliding with someone else’s, it requires a lot of work and time.” The Alpha was whispering all the time while stroking the Omega’s cheek and staring deep in his cloudy blues. “But you are so strong and beautiful and amazing and becoming more and more confident, and it really makes me proud. I do not want you to rush into anything, just take your time and I know how much you need that. What I want you to accept though, is that whenever you feel ready to be fully mine – and I am not talking about mating - I will always be waiting one step away.”

“Alpha...” Louis was staring up at the Alpha with teary eyes and a hopeful expression written all over his face.

“Baby...” Harry placed a sweet kiss at the base of Louis’ neck. “Let’s not talk any more, okay? As I said before, we will have plenty of time to do that. I just want to stay with you, without having to bring all the problems of the world in our space.”

“Okay, Alpha.”

“Now, baby, we will smoke together.”

“How? I... I don’t know how to do it.”

“Here.” Harry grabbed the pack of cigarettes and the lighter and brought a smoke to his lips, lighting it and taking a long drag off it. “After I do that, I keep all the smoke in my mouth and then let it go inside your mouth where you inhale it. Easy no?”

“Like mouth to mouth?”

“Don’t you want my mouth near yours?” Harry teased while taking another puff.

“No, I- I do...” The Omega stammered and softly placed a small kiss on top of the Alpha’s lips, making a big smile appear. “I do!”

“Okay, baby. Here we go, then.” Harry smoked the cig and placed his hand at the back of Louis’ neck, bringing him as close as needed for their lips to touch. The Alpha placed his lips on top of Louis’ slightly opened ones and let the smoke go.

The Omega had his eyes wide open, following every unspoken order with a loudly beating heart. When Harry passed the smoke to his mouth, he made the mistake of taking a bead breath and immediately started coughing.

“Hey, hey, love. Try taking a breath, let the clean air fill your lungs.” Harry tried to help with opening the window and caressing the back of the Omega’s neck. “Okay?” He asked after a few deep coughs.

“Yeah... I am good.” Louis looked every bit of embarrassed. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay baby. Want to try again?”

“Yes, please.”

Harry repeated the whole process again and let the smoke get inside Louis’ mouth. The boy managed to do it right even though after blowing the smoke out, he still coughed once or twice.

“That’s better, well done love.”

“Thank you Alpha. Can I get a kiss?”

“You can get whatever you want.” Harry said and kissed his boy. They both tasted like smoke and it was not appealing, but it was their soulmate they had their arms, and it was enough. Louis moaned in the kiss and pulled away holding the Alpha’s head to his chest in between his arms.

“I didn’t enjoy smoking.” He confessed while playing the long hair of his lover.

“I am so glad to hear that. Makes me feel so proud.”

“Thank you Alpha. I am so proud of you as well. Since the beginning.”

* * *

“Wow, Harry, this is so beautiful.” Louis looked in awe the surrounding inside the cottage. All wooden and warm and cozy.

“Do you like it, baby?”

“I do. So much. Thank you for bringing me here.” Louis said and went to hug his Alpha.

They stayed like that, in the hallway, intertwined in each other’s arms for a while, when Harry heard his stomach protest the lack of food and leaded his boy to the kitchen by pulling him gently by his hand. “Are you hungry, Lou?”

“Umm... yes. I am starving.”

“Me too. How do you say we prepare something to eat?” The Alpha asked while walking to the fridge to have a look inside it.

“Don’t we need to go grocery shopping?”

“No, it is taken care off. Let's have a look at the ingredients and you tell me what you would want to eat.”

Louis did what he was told, staying in front of the fridge and looking at everything inside it. Fruits, vegetable, milk, eggs, juices, everything was in there and his stomach was so excited when taking in the panorama.

“Pasta?” Louis suggested.

“Yes. Salad?” Harry replied.

“Yes.”

“Will you help me?”

“To boil the water? Again?” Louis teased and poked Harry’s side.

“Come on, whiney. You chose what to do this time.” Harry laughed at his playful Omega.

“No no, it is okay. I will prepare the salad.”

“Okay, sweet baby of mine.”

Harry kissed the top of his boy’s head and passed him to get to the cupboard that stored the pots, patting his back just to tease back.

“Heeyy...” Louis was read in the face, his pouty lips twitching to keep a smile hidden. “You touched my...”

“Your?” Harry rested a hip against the fridge, arms crossed at his chest, smirking seductively.

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I am talking about. You did it on purpose.” Louis said and imitated Harrys stance, doing the exact same pose.

“I did not.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Okay, then. I did it on purpose. How will you get back at me, then, puppet?” Harry smirked, pleased at the reactions he was getting from his boy.

Louis looked up at the Alpha and took some steps forward, cornering him somehow, against the cupboard. When he was close enough, he rose on his tippy toes and angled his head back, brushing his nose against the Alpha’s, making the smirk in Harry’s face drop and the eyes become extra shinny.

“I think, I know how to get back at you Alpha...” He said and sneaked his hand around Harry’s body, and just as he was about to lean down and kiss the boy, Louis turned his head the other way and grabbed the Alpha’s butt in both his hands, laughing loudly at Harry’s reaction.

“Oh, you little minx, you didn’t do that.” Harry said in disbelief.

“I did.”

“Get ready then.” Harry rolled his sleeves up and went for Louis’ ribs.

The rolled together on the ground laughing and tickling each other and occasionally kissing.

They were creating their own space.

Their small world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go read my new fic: [_**Different side of mine**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973893). 
> 
>  
> 
> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> Also, if you can, support me on Patreon. Username: Online_Girl 
> 
> Or on Ko-Fi. Username: Online_Girl.


	30. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week!!!!  
> Lucky little monkeys, you are. xp
> 
> P.s: It's written in one day, so probably is filled with mistakes. Sorry if you find any.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“I really love this place.” Louis said happily. 

They were watching a film, just after dinner, in front of the fireplace, with their feet tangled together. 

What had gotten the Omega’s attention was that Harry wasn’t that interested in watching the film, busy checking his phone every other minute. 

“It is so cozy.” He spoke again with his mouth full of popcorn. 

“You are going to choke, if you keep talking with your mouth full.” Harry laughed at Louis’ reaction, when the Alpha pointed out his mistake. “You look like a chipmunk. A cute one at that.” 

Louis made sure to swallow before asking. “Why?” 

“You know, Chipmunks have really cute chubby cheeks and they can fit a whole meal in them. It's really cute to see.” 

The Alpha kept laughing at his wide eyes, and red cheeks, using his toes to poke the smaller feet. 

“Mean.” Louis mumbled shyly and grabbed a handful of popcorn to eat. “These are just so tasty. It is your fault for making them this delicious.” 

“Yes, guilty as charged.” 

They ate and watched the film in silence for a couple minutes, when Louis decided to ask. 

“Why do you keep checking your phone? Are you bored?” 

“What?” Harry lowered his phone from in front of his face and gave his Omega a warm smile. “No, love, nothing like that. I just had an email to send today at the office, but couldn’t focus on anything, so I really had to finish it now.” He threw his phone on the next sofa, done with it and adjusted the pillows on his back, positioning his body in the direction of the Omega. He was done with the film as well. “How was your day, my love?” 

“Alpha, I am watching the film.” Louis whined playfully and as he turned his head to look at Harry, he blushed at his change of positions: legs wide open, one arm thrown behind his head - beautiful smirk on his face. 

“Come on, baby. It is annoying anyways” Harry said just as playfully. 

“It is not. It is really sweet.” Louis said, enthusiastically. 

“It is just people loving and kissing, like it’s nothing we can’t do for ourselves, right?” The smirk made the one dimple grow deeper. 

“Harryy...” 

“How was your day, baby?” The Alpha asked again, openly teasing. His feet kept touching the Omega’s outer thighs. The boy was wearing short pajama bottoms, and Harry’s toes made direct contact with the skin hidden under the fabric, making him squirm every single time. 

“The first part of the day, you mean?” Louis asked cutely. 

“Yes, the part where you were in class away from me.” Harry said, still smiling. 

“It was okay. We had a seminar of sorts which was really boring and made me find ways to entertain myself.” Louis said and instinctively grabbed his phone from the coffee table and placed it next to him. 

“Such as?” Harry narrowed his eyes having noticed the way Louis tried to hide the device. 

“Like doodling and stuff.” He breathed. 

“Omega, what else did you do?” Harry asked and moved his foot to place it in between Louis’, wiggling it a bit and making the boy part his thighs slightly, to make room for it. 

“Umm, nothing, just that. Then I met Aiden on my way out, and not two minutes later, I met you.” Louis spoke fast as to make the Alpha drop the topic, but deep down he knew it was pointless. 

“Omega, I think I have told you before, how much I dislike when people hide things from me. If it is really personal, you should tell me that you'd rather not share it with me or that you feel uncomfortable with me mentioning it, but do not hide, please.” Harry spoke softly. 

“Yes, Alpha, sorry. Like, it is not that important, I-I was just bo-bored and there was this notification on my phone, reminding me of something I had saved before, but forgot about it later... and... and I thought it was a... a good moment to check I-it out.” Louis explained in a breath, tripping over his words a couple times. 

“And are you comfortable enough to share it with me?” 

“Yes, but it is a bit embarrassing.” Louis said and placed both hands over his cheeks trying to contain the blush, but he was smiling brightly and it was what made the Alpha’s heart flutter in his chest. 

“Come on, baby, curiosity is killing me.” Harry pushed him while laughing at the cute boy. 

“I read a fanfiction about us.” He mumbled. 

Harry threw his head back, laughing loudly. “You really did that?” 

“Yes. I... there are not a lot of people who k-know about us, and … I was curious to see what the ones that know, think we do, together.” Louis moved his hands to his eyes for some moments and then looked at his Alpha shyly. “I am not making sense.” 

“No, no you are, I understand. But why?” 

“I was curious!” 

“And what did you read there, then?” 

“That I can’t tell you...” 

“Come on, baby.” Harry said and carefully pushed his foot a bit forward, softly massaging the soft skin in between his thigh and the groin area, under the cloth. 

Louis' breath caught audibly and he unintentionally parted his thighs a bit more, as Harry kept moving his foot in circle motions. Softly, seductively. 

“It... It is embarrassing...” the Omega barely spoke. 

“I want to know.” 

“Would... Would you rather r-read it... y-yourself?” 

“No. I want to hear it from you.” Harry said. His face showing just how relaxed he was, while talking and doing everything he was doing. 

“It... umm... It was short and sexual. Everything described r-really graphically and I don’t know how to say it.” 

The Omega couldn’t think of a way to voice what he had read. It was dirty and there was no way he would describe it in detail to his Alpha. 

But Harry decided to have mercy on him.  
He got up from where he was laying and carefully moved on his hands and knees to hover over the boy. Louis looked up at him with his pink lips slightly open in surprise. 

“How about...” Harry stopped talking to place a wet kiss on his neck. “You think of a way to say what we were doing in the fanfiction, while I do that?” 

The Omega didn’t have time to think about the proposition, because as soon as the Alpha stopped talking, he started kissing and nipping his neck. 

“Alpha...” Louis moaned and pushed his head back against the cushions to give him better access. 

“So, my love?” Harry asked against the wet skin of his neck while he put both of his hands under the shirt he was wearing, stroking and playing with the skin of his stomach. 

“You... ahh, you were doing just that … and rubbing on... m-me...” Louis gasped when he felt the Alpha place his lower region on top of his, rubbing slowly first. 

“Like that, baby?” He asked breathlessly in his ear, while his hips started moving faster. 

The alpha didn’t wait for the Omega’s reply. He detached himself from the boy underneath him and used his knees for support while he got up and took his own shirt off. 

“Alpha... Want.” Louis said from where he was laying making grabby hands at Harry, who was working on his belt. 

“What would you want, love?” He asked when he went to give Louis a kiss on his lips. 

“I want you.” Louis replied desperately, placing a hand on the naked thigh of his Alpha. “N-Naked. Me too, please...” Louis said and hurriedly went to get himself out of his pajamas. 

As soon as they were both naked, Harry took a seat on the sofa and kept Louis standing, in front of him, at an arm’s length so he could fully and properly admire his beauty. 

“So pretty, baby, so delicate and pretty.” Harry placed both hands on the Omega’s hips, making his way upwards to his shoulders.  
All the attention was making the boy squirm and blush, but he didn’t say anything, just kept standing in front of his lover hoping to get everything he was willing to give. 

“Is it okay for you to sit on my lap, baby? I just want to play with your body for a bit.” Harry spoke huskily. 

“Please Alpha... do- do whatever... Want you.” Louis spoke softly and watched every move of the man, curiously. 

The Alpha brought his hands down to his hips again and slowly pulled the boy to his lap. As soon as they were comfortable like that, Harry lowered his head, taking one of the pretty pink nipples in his mouth while pinching the other in between his fingers. 

“Ahh... Harry Alpha ahh” Louis moaned having lost all the other words except for calling his Alpha. “Please, yes...” 

“Is this what we were doing in that story, love?” Harry asked as he changed nipples and placed one of his hands over the boys behind, slowly sliding down to where his hole was. When he got a pleasured whimper instead of a real answer, he decided to ask again. “Was that it? Tell me.” 

“No... umm...” Louis had his head lolled back the whole time, enjoying everything the Alpha gave him. 

“What were we doing then?” Harry’s voice was hoarse and it gave louis tingles listening it so near to his ear. His man had detached himself from his warm body, the only point of contact being their thighs and the big hand over his bum. The Omega figured that he had to tell the Alpha if he wanted to be touched again. 

“Eating me o-out.” Louis said and almost immediately brought both hands to his face, embarrassed at what he had admitted. 

“Come on, on the sofa.” Harry said and helped the boy get up from his lap and stay on his knees on the sofa. “Hands and knees, baby.” 

Louis did as he was told and even if he had never done it before, he kind of knew what was happening. 

“I have been waiting for us to know each other better, to create a strong relationship and just after that we would mate, but you are right, my love. There are some firsts we should experience together.” 

Louis listened everything that the Alpha said, but he wasn’t able to process the words properly, as the hands on his back were quite distracting and relaxing at the same time. He anyways tried to nod his head up and down to show the man that he was ready. 

“My boy...” Harry kissed Louis’ spine going down to his cheeks, kissing each of them, before asking, “You would let me eat you out, my love?” 

“Yes... Yes, please Alpha...” 

Louis had barely finished talking when he felt the small kiss on his wet hole, that made his body shake visibly. “Ahh...” Harry sat on the sofa and wrapped his arms around the boy’s thighs, burying his face in between his cheeks. The noises coming out of Louis’ mouth were sinful, his small fists grabbing at the soft cushion a beautiful picture to see. 

Harry licked over the puffy hole countless times, enjoying the delicious taste of the slick his soulmate was producing for him, before he sucked once more and slowly pushed the tip of his tongue against the puffy muscle. 

“Ahh... Yes, Alpha... Ahh...” Louis fell from his hands to his elbows, enjoying everything Harry was doing with his tongue. “Please, Alpha.” 

The Alpha brought his hands to massage the boy’s cheeks while he kept thrusting the tip of his tongue in and out. Both of them were painfully hard, but also both of them were enjoying it so much. 

“Alpha... I am... I... “Louis had no time to finish what he wanted to say, because Harry gave him a deeper thrust, pushing more than the tip of his tongue in, and Louis came all over the sofa, whimpering pleasured. 

“Baby...” Harry cooed and held his Omega up not to lay over the white puddle. “You okay, my love?” He asked softly, carrying the boy to the bedroom. 

“Yes, so good.” Louis replied and wrapped both hands around Harry’s neck. “Can... wait... can we fill the bathtub with warm water, please? Like... like that time with the roses?” The first time they were in a bath together and Harry made him come with a rose, was one of his most favorite memories. He always wanted to retry it, but was too shy to ask. 

“Of course, we can, my baby. Enjoyed the flowers in the water that day, did you? Harry watched Louis nod his head and gave him a long kiss. 

* 

Relaxed, in the warm water, Louis was thinking of a way how to make his Alpha release as well. He didn’t think of it when they were in the living room, but when Harry left him inside the bathtub and turned to go take some fresh towels for when they got out, it was more than noticeable. 

“There you go, beauty.” Harry went inside the bathroom and placed a plate full of strawberries at the side of bathtub, which was also filled with warm water and rose petals. 

“Thank you, Alpha. Are you coming in?” Louis asked and moved a bit to make room for his man. 

“Yes baby, I am coming in.” 

Harry got in the water and immediately relaxed, rolling his neck around. Louis saw his hard on poke out of the water with every move of his body, so he pushed forward and went to sit on Harry’s lap. 

“Hello, love.” The Alpha looked at him happily. 

“Hello, Alpha.” Louis replied and started rocking his body back and forth, every time causing friction for Harry’s member. 

“Ahh, my baby.” The Alpha moaned and placed both hands on his boy’s hips, helping him move easier. 

“Alpha... Want you to come too... Just like me...” Louis tried rocking his body as best as he could for the Alpha, but his thighs were getting tired, and the water wasn’t helping as well, so Harry just placed both hands on his back and helped him lie at the side across from where they were, so he would do all the work. Carefully not to spill the water all over the floor, Harry started thrusting against his Omega’s cock, both moaning and wanting release. 

Louis brought one hand at the plate Harry had brought earlier and took one of the strawberries, bringing it to his man’s lips. 

The Alpha took a bite and went to kiss his boy, passing it to him in the process. It was really intimate, and just like that, kissing and rocking against each other, both of them released. 

“I have feelings for you, Alpha.” 

Harry chuckled and placed a big kiss at the boy’s wet hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go read my new fic: [_**Different side of mine**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973893). 
> 
>  
> 
> Come Say Hello: [Tumblr❤](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) ❁❁  
> Also, if you can, support me on Patreon. Username: Online_Girl 
> 
> Or on Ko-Fi. Username: Online_Girl.


End file.
